The seduction of Miss Mills
by sugarsweet1995
Summary: Emma Swan is in her final year of college. Everything is going fine until she starts failing for one of her classes. And the only reason she's failing is because of her teacher 'The Evil queen' also known as professor Mills. One drunken night she comes up with a plan that will make everything better. Let's just say plans don't Always go the way we want them to go. SwanQUeen
1. Chapter 1

"I can't fucking believe it!" Emma cries out slamming the door of her and Ruby's dorm room. Ruby who was on her bed reading jumps up at her friend's loud voice.

"Wow! What's going on?" She asks putting the book down and sitting up. Emma throws her bag on her bed and goes to sit next to Ruby.

"The evil queen is what happened! Look" Emma shows her the paper she's holding.

"She's failed me again! It's the third time this semester, I won't have the credit to graduate this year. I will need to do her course during the summer!" Emma places her face into her hands and sighs out.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Ruby asks putting her hand on her friend's back and rubbing soothing circles. She understood why Emma was so upset. The girl had been working so hard in school and she had come so for. Now this person, their advanced English teacher was messing everything up for her.

"I tried! She just raised her eyebrow and told me to go and that the score was correct. She didn't even give me time to say anything else." Emma let herself sink back in the bed. "I don't know what I'm going to do! I need to pass and I'm work so hard but still she…she just."

"Hey, hey….It's going to be okay. I'll help with the work. Come on Emma, please don't sulk. You know I can't stand you sulking."

Emma just shrugged her shoulders. Why shouldn't she sulk? The woman was basically destroying her life.

"I know what you need!" Ruby jumps up and takes her wallet and puts it in her back pocket. "You need to go and have a drink! Come one! I'm buying." Ruby holds up her hand for Emma to take.

"I don't know Rubes." Emma says shaking her head.

"No! Not going to happen." Ruby takes a hold of Emma's arm and pulls her up. "Let's go!"

Ruby had taken her to their favourite bar and was now pouring Emma's fifth shot of vodka.

"She's such a bitch." Emma whined taking the shot and pouring it back.

Ruby looked at her with hazy eyes and nodded. "You should find a way to get your revenge on her." Ruby says playfully.

Emma's eyes widen and her mouth opens. "O my god! That's a great idea."

"Hey I was just joking Ems. You can't get your revenge on her. You need to pass her class not fail it."

Emma let her head rest on her heads in disappointment. "Fuck your right!" Emma sighed out.

"And it's not really a good idea to make plans while you're drunk of your ass." Ruby says patting Emma on the shoulder.

"I just need to pass her class." Emma groaned. "There has to be a way." Emma sits back up and rubs her eyes.

"Well you could always seduce her and then blackmail her into giving you a passing grade."

Emma looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow and scoffed.

"You must be really drunk Ruby! One, Who the hell would ever want to hook up with the evil queen and two, I'm not gay."

"Alright one, first day of the semester you were practically drooling over her and telling me she's fucking hot and two, I also know you experimented with Lily so you know the whole manual." Ruby teases her.

"Ha….ha…ha, you're really funny." Emma says sarcastically and pushes Ruby's shoulder. The little push almost pushes Ruby over and both girls start laughing hysterically.

Emma groans when the first sounds of her alarm going off are heard. When the alarm goes off a third time Emma can feel someone kicking her leg.

"Em! Emma make it fucking stop! My head hurts!" Ruby whines from next to her.

Emma opens her eyes and let her arm do the search for her phone. The blaring sound is finally shut off and both girls let out a happy sign.

"What the hell did we drink last night?" Ruby asks from her spot next to Emma. It wasn't the first time that the girls ended up in Emma's bed after a night off heavily drinking. They even had worked out a routine.

"I'm going to put on the coffee while you freshen up." Emma says slouching out of the room.

"And I'll make the pancakes when I'm done." Ruby replied getting out of bed.

Emma gawked and pressed the button of the coffee machine. She listened how the machine came to life and started brewing her wake-up liquid. She opened her phone and checked her e-mails. She frowned when she saw that she had an e-mail from Miss Mills aka the evil queen she had been complaining about all of last night.

 _ **Dear Miss Swan**_

 _ **It has come to my attention that you are not reaching the mandatory credit goal for my class.**_

 _ **I would like to give you the opportunity to redo your last essay and give you some helpful points. You can find me in my office tomorrow from 9 am until 1 pm if you want those helpful points.**_

 _ **With lovely regards..**_

 _ **Regina Mills.**_

Emma kept starting at her screen. The email was send last night that mend Miss Mills was expecting her this morning. Emma snapped out of her hazy thoughts and looked at the time. It was 12.30. Emma could feel herself getting cold, she only had thirty minutes left. Shit! Emma rushed out of the room and started pulling on clothes, she didn't look if she was pulling on any of Ruby's clothes she just needed to get out of their dorm and race towards Miss Mill's office.

"Hey Ems, what kind of…..Emma? What are you doing?" Ruby asks leaving the bathroom and frowning when she saw Emma jumping around with her pants almost over her ass.

"Can't talk….need to go…see you later!" Emma managed to yell put before rushing out of the room and out of the building. Thank god she lived on campus. She started running towards the building where the English department was. She felt her stomach protest against the early exercise and could only hope that she didn't have to puke in front of Miss Mills.

Emma ran the building in and down the hall. She quickly looked at her phone and saw that she had a little less than 10 minutes left when she arrived at Miss mills' door. She was about to knock when the door was opened and a startled miss Mills was now looking at her.

"Miss Swan! Seems like you decided to show up." Miss Mills said looking Emma up and down before scrunching up her nose. In her hurry state Emma had managed to pull on some torn jeans and a dirty tank-top.

"Yes I'm sorry I'm late. I just read your email and I came as soon as possible." Emma tried to explain her tardiness.

"Well it seems like your efforts were wasted. You're late and I don't want to waste anymore of my precious time." Miss Mills said and closed her door.

Emma mouth opened and closed. Was this woman really this cruel?

"What?..." Emma asks dumbstruck.

"You heard me. So please step aside I have to be somewhere." Miss Mills pushed passed Emma.

"But miss Mills! Please I need to pass this class." Emma tried again walking aside Miss Mills.

"You can still pass if you redo the essay but it will be without my tips." She took her phone out of her pocket and started texting and ignored Emma.

"Please….miss Mills…I need the tips. I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" Emma pleaded but Miss Mills didn't even look up again.

"I expect the essay on my desk this Friday. So that leaves you with three days. Good luck Miss Swan." Miss Mills told Emma and left the building. Emma stopped walking and looked how the older woman rushes over the campus grounds.

"That fucking bitch!" Emma groaned. She wanted, no she needed to punch something.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby jumped up when she heard the door slam shut. She was pouring pancake batter in a pan and watched how a fuming Emma sat down and let her head drop on the table.

"What happened?" She asks. She put off the stove and leaned against the counter. Emma was rubbing her face in frustration and Ruby was feeling very concerned.

"She sends me a fucking email to redo my essay last night. Then tells me I can get some tips if I come to her office this morning. I get there and she blows me off! Telling me that she can't waste her fucking precious time." Emma explained with her head down muffling the insulting words she had for the person that wasn't even present.

Ruby put some pancakes on a plate and gave them to Emma. "Here eat something and after we will talk." Ruby tells her knowing that Emma can only function with food in her stomach. Emma who smiled gratefully started feasting on the sugary breakfast like she had been starving for days.

When Emma had finished her fourth pancake Ruby decided it was them to start the talk. "So you are going to have to do the essay again without her tips?" Ruby asks wondering if she understood what had happened with Emma. Emma still with her mouth stuffed nodded.

"So you do the essay and pass."

Emma shook her head and grabbed her apple juice washing away the last pieces of her pancake.

"I can't pass. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I did everything the exercise wanted me to do and she's only giving me until Friday to fix things. That's only three days."

"I'm sorry Ems, I wish I could do something to help you." Ruby says putting a hand on her friends shoulder. She was also mad at the brunette teacher for making Emma so miserable. The girl didn't deserve it, she had worked so hard to get where she was.

All of the sudden Emma's head snaps back up and she opens and closes her mouth. "What if….I…last night." Emma rambled looking at Ruby. She stands up and starts pacing the room.

"What? Emma, you okay? Are you having a stroke or something?"

Emma rolls her eyes at her friend's stupid comment. "Of course not! Last night we talked about getting revenge. What if we did it?" Emma says looking expectedly at Ruby.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks concerned, Emma was giving her crazy eyes and she didn't like it.

"What if I seduced her, have sex with her, tape it and blackmail her? To protect her reputation she will need to pass me. It's perfect right?" Emma asks smiling enthusiastically.

"I don't know." Ruby replies doubtful. "It's a dangerous game you will be playing Emma. She could destroy you if anything goes wrong, what if she doesn't let herself be blackmailed? What if you can't even seduce her?"

Emma considered her friends words. She was making some good points. Was it worth it? She let the conversation she had with the evil queen this morning play again in her mind and made her decision. It was so worth it.

"Emma, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Ruby asks again walking aside her friend towards the fancy bar they were heading to. Emma spent the three days she had to work on her essay, in getting to know as much as possible about Regina Mills.

It had been difficult, Miss Mills happened to be a very private person and Emma could only find the basics. She was 36 years old, so 15 years Emma's senior but she didn't mind that, she liked older women. She graduated from Harvard and got her teacher's degree when she was 25. She lived off campus but Emma couldn't find a specific address.

But the next thing Emma had found when she uploaded a picture of the professor on google had surprised her. She had found the same picture on a dating's site, telling her that the professor was single and looking. And in the box of your sexual oration the brunette had clicked bisexual, the moment Emma found out that little detail she had put her doubtful thoughts away and was determined to do this.

So when Friday came around and Emma gave Regina her essay which she had only checked on grammar errors without changing anything else, she had winked at Regina making the brunette frown at her.

Now they were walking towards this fancy bar Emma had heard Regina talking about with another professor. They were meeting up for drinks and Emma found this the perfect opportunity to try to seduce the professor.

"Yes I'm sure. Come on Ruby!" Emma takes a hold of Ruby's hand and enters the bar. It was crowded but Emma let her eyes scan over the people until she found her target.

"She's there." Emma says pointing. Ruby looks into the direction and sees the brunette sipping on a drink while laughing and talking to the several people that were keeping her company. Emma recognized the other professor Regina was going to meet sitting next to her.

"Let's gets some drinks first." Emma says feeling herself getting a little nervous all of the sudden. They walked over to the bar and ordered two shots each. Emma downed hers immediately before ordering herself a beer. They sat there, Ruby watching the crowd and making eye contact with a cute guy while Emma watched Regina like a hunter watching his prey.

"So what's your plan?" Ruby asks when she started feeling a little uneasy with Emma looking like some crazy psychopathic stalker.

"I need to get her alone. I think I'm going to wait until she needs to go to the bathroom." Emma tells her not taking her eyes of Regina.

"Alright, do you mind if I go talk to this guy there?" Ruby asks pointing to the guy but Emma didn't give it any attention.

"Sure, everything is set up at the dorm right?" Emma asks.

Ruby had borrowed a camera from her brother telling him she needed it for a school project. They had placed it on the bookshelves to get a good angle that pointed at the bed. Emma just had to make sure if she succeeded in getting Regina to come to their dorm room that she fucks her in the bed with some light on. The little light on the nightstand would be perfect for it.

"Yeah it's all set up. I'll see you tomorrow." Ruby told her and left Emma to go chat up this guy that couldn't stop smiling at her.

Emma sipped her beer and wondered how long it would take for the professor to go to the bathroom. But she didn't have to wonder long because before she knew it the professor was standing up and walking in said direction.

Emma quickly finished her drink and moved the same direction. There was a line to go in and Emma smiled, she had some time now.

"Hey professor." Emma whispers in the brunette's ear making the woman jump up in fear.

"God! Miss Swan, you startled me." Regina says putting a hand on her chest trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Emma gave her, her best smile and leaned against the wall. "It's nice seeing you here. You look good." Emma says letting her eyes travel over Regina's outfit. She takes her time making sure the woman knows she's checking her out. The fact was that the brunette was indeed looking better than ever. She was wearing a tight black dress that stopped just above her knee and she was supporting a good amount of cleavage. Emma let her eyes linger long on that evil cleavage while biting her lip.

When Emma looked back up to meet the teacher's eyes she was happy to find that the professor was growing a small blush and looking a little flustered.

Regina clears her throat. "Well it's nice seeing you here as well Miss Swan. I don't normally converse with students outside the campus grounds." Emma watched how Regina pulled nervously at her dress.

"I hope you can make an exception for me." Emma says taking a step closer invading Regina's personal space.

"Wha…..what are you doing?" Regina asks trying to step back but she can't because she would bump into the person standing behind her in line.

"I'm not doing anything professor. What? Is something wrong?" Emma uses her sweet voice and looks down at the brunette's lips.

"You…."Regina clears her throat. "Are you…..flirting with me?" She asks her voice the smallest Emma has ever heard. Emma takes a little step back, giving her some space. She had never heard her professor so vulnerable before. Professor Mills was always loud and strict and she could make you tremble with just one look.

"Do you want me to flirt with you?" Emma asks. She watches how Regina's eyes travel down to her lips. Regina's own lips are about to say yes but before the word can be uttered she snaps her mouth shut and shakes her head.

"No, you're my student of course I don't want you to flirt with me." And the strong and loud voice of the evil queen is back. And just for a moment Emma thinks her plans are failing but she thinks fuck it, she has come this far she might as well try a little harder.

"And what if I wasn't your student? What if it was just you and me, Emma and Regina? What if I told you I want you, that I can't stop looking at you. That you are the most gorgeous and beautiful woman I have ever seen and that the only thing I can think about is taking you home and making sure you experience a night you would never forget." Emma holds Regina's gaze the whole time of her confession and she can slowly but surely see the moment she wins Regina over. She leans forward and kisses the dumbstruck professor.

"What do you say? Will it just be you and me, can I take you home with me?" Emma whispers in Regina's ear when they break apart.

Regina opens her eyes that had closed during the kiss. "Give me a second. Meet me outside." She tells Emma and leaves. Emma watches her go and smirks. She has her right where she wants her.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for the follows! I'm glad you are liking it so far.**_

 _ **If you have any questions or don't understand something let me know and I'll answer them.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The moment they entered Emma's dorm room the heavy sexual tension that had been brewing in the car ride exploded. Emma pushes the professor up against the door pinning her hands above her head. She loved how response the teacher was, she accepted Emma's tongue in her mouth and moaned.

"God, you're so sexy." Emma says kissing her way down the brunette's exposed neck. She was so caught up in what she was doing that she almost forgot that they needed to move to the bedroom where the camera was hidden. Emma had activated the camera the moment she had sat down in the professor's car with a handy remote.

"Let's take this to a more comfortable place." Emma says taking Regina's hand and pulling her to the bedroom. She switches on the light and turns Regina around in her arms. She kisses her lips again and can faintly taste something like apples. She let her fingers glide over the brunette's back until she finds the zipper of her dress. Emma turns Regina again and finds it funny how obedient the strict professor is. She pulls the zipper down revealing a beautiful back, she pushes the rest of the dress down and when she's on eyelevel with Regina's panties she kisses her ass.

"Do you like that?" Emma asks after she heard the brunette moan her name. "Do you like me kissing your ass?"

"Yes…." Regina let's out in a whiny whimper.

Emma chuckles and pushes Regina towards the bed. The brunette falls on the bed on her stomach but before she can turn around she can feel Emma straddling her ass.

"God, you have a fucking amazing ass." Emma says pulling her own shirt over her head. "Stay like this, don't move." Emma tells her before climbing back off the brunette and removing the rest of her clothing until she's totally naked.

Emma grins when she sees Regina turning her head and looking at her. It's like she can smell the older woman's desire for her. Emma walks over and gives the brunette's ass a little slap causing a small moan.

"God Emma….please….." Regina whines biting her lip.

Emma straddles Regina's ass again and the feeling of her own pussy grinding against those perfect mounts has her almost going into oblivion. She leans forwards pressing her breasts into Regina back. She gathers the brunette's hair and pulls at it exposing her slender neck to Emma who immediately latches on. She licks, sucks and bites. When she pulls away she smiles when she can see the already visible hickey she has given the professor.

"Tell me professor, what do you want me to do or are you just going to be my little obedient puppet." Emma asks Regina.

Regina shakes her head and pushes herself up. Emma takes the hint and let the brunette turn around before she takes her place on top of her again. Emma is now looking her professor in the eyes and feels a little confused.

Regina is looking at her with something she can't describe. Before she can do anything else Regina's hand is cupping her face and stroking her cheek. Emma feels a shiver run down her back from the gentle and soft contact.

"Please, don't call me professor right now. Remember it's just you and me. Emma and Regina, please call me Regina."

Emma swallows at the brunette's plea. Why is she so sweet all the sudden, she thought fucking the evil queen was going to be something rough and dirty. Why is she trying to make it sweet? No Emma can't have that, she can't let the brunette do that.

"Alright Regina." Emma says and leans down so the brunette's hand isn't cupping her cheek anymore. "Are you going to tell me what you want?" Emma says taking Regina's earlobe in her mouth and giving it a little bite.

"Just have me." Regina replies breathlessly.

"Fucking perfect!" Emma grins and starts making her way down Regina's body. She kisses and bites the brunette's nipples making sure that's she's rough and not sweet. She licks them and pulls at them making Regina groan and whimper under her. Emma can't help but grin at how fucking perfect it's going to be if her plan works. She will graduate and she will have her revenge on the irritating woman.

Emma pushes Regina knees apart and takes a hold of her panties almost tearing them off. She doesn't care about Regina disapproval look and makes sure the woman can't open her mouth to reprehend her. She dives in and latches on to Regina's clit. Sucking it between her teeth causing a hissing sound from Regina under her. She watches through hazy eyes how the brunette puts her arm between her teeth trying to muffle the sounds she can't hold back.

Emma stops her actions and pulls the arm away from Regina. "I want to hear you scream." She says before licking Regina slit.

"Fuck!" Regina cries out and let her head fall back against the pillow. Emma chuckles causing more vibrations on the brunette's clit making Regina cry out again.

Emma decides to stop teasing around and pushes two fingers into Regina. She sets a strong pace and can't believe how tight the older woman actually is. She wonders if those tight walls could take the dildo she has lying somewhere. While experimenting with Lily she had discovered that fingers sometimes weren't enough for her, she needed something bigger and that's why they had bought a strap-on. Emma could feel herself becoming wet while thinking of fucking Regina from behind while slapping her ass. She wondered if the brunette would let her do that.

Emma can feel Regina's walls tightening around her fingers. She was close and Emma was determined to make her come while screaming her name. Emma picked up her pace and could feel her muscles getting tired. She pulled Regina clit back into her mouth and sucks it until she can see Regina's back arch and she can hear her name leaving the brunette's mouth.

"God…..fuck….that was….shit!" Regina panted trying to recover from the intense orgasm.

"Take a second I'm going to get something." Emma tells her and starts looking through her closet.

"What are you looking for?" Regina asks turning on her side and watching Emma.

"I have a strap-on somewhere. I want to fuck you." Emma casually tells her.

"Oh…..don't you want me to do you first?" Regina asks raising her eyebrows in surprise.

Emma smiles when she finally locates her treasure. She holds it above her head in triumph. "Found it and no we will get to me later." She tells Regina and starts cleaning the toy before putting it on.

"It's really big." Regina says eyeing the toy with some doubt in her eyes. "I don't think I have ever had something that big in me."

Emma grins and walks over to her nightstand. She opens the drawer and pulls out some lube. "Don't worry. I'll make it pleasurable for you. Now get on your hands and knees." Emma demands but Regina doesn't move.

"I….." Emma looks at the brunette and almost rolls her eyes in annoyance. What the hell is wrong with the brunette? Where is the fierce woman she knows from school? The woman that wouldn't even care that she failed her. The woman that almost destroyed her changes at graduating this year.

"Don't worry." Emma says smiling at her and cupping the brunette's cheek. "It's going to be great." She kisses the brunette passionately.

When they break apart Regina nods. "Alright." She turns around and positions herself on her hands and knees.

Emma takes a hold of Regina's small waist and manoeuvres her a bit so the brunette is now facing the bookshelf. She gives Regina a small slap on her ass before taking the dildo and teasing Regina's opening.

"You are so going to like this." Emma pushes the tip inside and feels a little resistant. She grabs the lube and pours some on the dildo before trying again.

"You need to relax or it's going to hurt." Emma tells her stroking Regina's back.

She can hear Regina breath out and slides in a little more. "That's it. Just a little more." Emma says grabbing both ass cheeks and spreading them so she has a perfect view of the dildo sliding in.

"Yeah that's it. It's all inside." Emma says when her stomach meets Regina's ass. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Regina shakes her head. "No…..but can you please move now." Emma doesn't need to be told twice. She starts moving her hips. Going back slowly before pushing back in fast. Every time she does it she can hear Regina breath hitch in her throat. Something Emma can't help but find really arousing.

She starts speeding up her pace and takes a hold off Regina's waist pulling her back on her cock every time making the woman cry out.

"Fuck, yes…..yes Emma. Fuck don't stop. Fuck me harder."

Emma does what she says and starts pounding into the woman like there is no tomorrow. She doesn't care if she might hurt her. She just needs to fuck her, letting out all her frustrations.

"Fuck yeah. That's it professor. Take it, take this cock." Emma shouts not caring that the brunette had asked her not to call her professor. Emma doesn't give a shit anyway, she's too focused on the little shocks of pleasure she's getting when her own clit gets hit by her rough trusts.

"Emma…..Emma…don't call me…fuck…that…." Regina manages to ask while grabbing the wooden end of the bed trying to hold on while Emma keeps pounding in her like an animal.

"Fucking hell. Yeah you don't like me calling you professor? Do you want me to call you little whore or are you going to be my bitch?" Emma asks slapping Regina's ass hard. The sudden slap makes Regina jump forward making the dildo almost slip out of her.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere until I have fucked you unconscious." Emma tells her pulling at Regina waist and sheathing the dildo all the way inside of Regina again.

Emma stops moving for a second and pulls Regina up so her front is pressed against Regina's back.

"Lie down on your stomach and close your legs some more but make sure you keep me inside of you." Emma tells her squeezing Regina's waist and kissing her neck. Regina can only obey and listen to Emma.

"You ready professor." Emma asks and before Regina can comment again on Emma's use of calling her professor Emma starts to move again. It's hard and rough and Emma is sure that the brunette will definitely be sore tomorrow.

"O….fuck….hmmmmmp…Emm…a…..yes"

"I'm going to come by just fucking you professor! Fuck yes." Emma braces her hands next to Regina body and doubles her efforts a little more.

"Fuck….yes….yes…..Emma…..I'm going to….I'm coming." Regina screams and Emma let her weight fall on Regina pressing her down while moving her hips. She just needs to thrust a few times more when she can feel the rush of her own climax washing over her.

"Shit…that was fucking amazing." Emma says still on top of Regina with the dildo still inside the brunette as well.

"I have never climaxed so hard in my life." Regina tells her breathing out.

Emma pushes herself off Regina and falls back into her pillows. She removes the strap-on and pulls the covers over her body. She's ready to fall asleep but is startled when she feels a slender hand moving over her stomach and pulling at her waist until her back in pressed against Regina's front and the brunette is spooning her.

"Good night." Regina says giving Emma a gentle kiss on her cheek. Emma doesn't believe what's happening right now. Why doesn't she leave? Why is she spooning her? Too tired to do anything or ask the brunette to leave Emma closes her eyes and relaxes in the embrace.

* * *

The following morning Emma is awoken by a delicious smell coming from her tiny dorm kitchen. She opens her eyes and remembers what happened last night when she sees the strap-on lying on the floor. She can't believe she actually did it. She turns around and finds the bed next to her empty. Did Regina leave? Emma gets up and puts on some underwear and a shirt before leaving her bedroom.

Emma has to blink a few times when she sees where the delicious smell is coming from. Regina Mills aka the evil queen is making scrambled eggs while wearing only panties and an old shirt from Emma.

"Good morning." Regina says turning around and giving Emma the brightest smile she has ever seen on the brunette. Seems like the fucking did the brunette good, Emma thought.

"Euh…good morning. What are you doing?" Emma asks walking towards Regina and looking at the eggs.

"I…..well…..I thought you might enjoy some breakfast." Regina says her smile fading and making place for a frown. "Or do you not like eggs. I can make you something else if you want." Regina says putting the pan back down and rubbing her elbow nervously.

"No I like eggs. I just didn't expect you to be here. I thought you would have already left." Emma tells her grabbing the pan and placing it on the table.

"Oh…." Regina looks down at the floor. "You want me to leave. Yes of course. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stayed over. I just thought…I… well never mind." Regina says making a move to go back to the bedroom to get her clothes.

"Hey…" Emma stops her taking a hold of the brunette's arm. "You can stay for breakfast. I don't mind." Emma tells her and soon the bright smile is back on Regina's face.

"I would like that." She tells Emma and sits down across from her. Emma hands her a fork and starts eating directly from the pan.

"Sorry but my plates are all dirty so you are going to have to eat like this." Emma tells her pointing at the dirty plates sitting on the counter.

"That's okay." Regina says and starts eating.

The atmosphere in the room is really awkward and Emma doesn't know what to say. She hadn't thought that Regina would still be here. She hadn't thought at all about the fact that Regina was going to act really nervous and shy.

"So that was really good." Emma says finishing almost all the eggs leaving little for Regina. "I guess you probably have plans for today." Emma doesn't ask but tells Regina hoping the brunette takes the hint.

"Yes…yes I do. I'll just grab my things and get out of your hair." Regina hesitantly leaves the room and comes back dressed after a few minutes. Emma walks her to the door it's the least she can do.

"So….I really liked what happened last night." Regina tells her before Emma opens the door.

"Yeah I did too."

Regina bites her lip and looks Emma in the eyes. "Maybe…..we…only if you want of course, can do it again sometimes maybe after you graduate, we could have some dinner and…..you know." Regina laughs nervously.

Emma raises her eyebrows. Is she actually asking her out on a date? After she graduates? That fucking bitch is failing her so she can't graduate and she wants to date her after she graduates.

"Yeah I don't think so." Emma tells her and watches as Regina's eyes widen. She hadn't expected Emma to reject her, did she?

"Oh…euh…..alright." Regina opens the door. "Was it…bad? I haven't been with a lot of women so….I'm not that experienced. Was it because I didn't go down on you because I couldn't, you were falling asleep before I could do anything."

Emma holds up her hand. "No, no it was good. I just don't want to date you. This was a one-time thing nothing more."

"Oh….yes I understand." Regina says and Emma swears she sees Regina's eyes getting moist but then the brunette turns around and walks away. Emma can't help but feel a little sorry, was she going to cry? No of course not the evil queen doesn't cry. Emma closes the door and texts Ruby telling her the plan was a success.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I decided I give you guys the next update because YOU ALL ROCK with the sweet and nice reviews.**_

* * *

Emma is in the shower so she doesn't hear Ruby entering the dorm room but when she leaves the bathroom dressed in some fresh clothes. She sees the brunette sitting on her bed with the camera and her laptop on her lap.

"Holly shit Emma! You fucking almost killed her." Ruby tells her watching the screen without taking her eyes away.

"For fucks sakes Ruby!" Emma says making a grab for the camera but Ruby doesn't let her. "You shouldn't be watching that."

"I know but shit! That's some good stuff! It's making me question my own sexuality." Ruby says chuckling and patting the spot next to her so Emma can sit down. Emma forgets about the awkwardness that is watching what is basically a porn movie with her roommate and sits down.

Emma watches herself on the footage and feels a blush covering her cheeks. She can't believe how rough she was last night. She watches Regina's face and sees how the blissful looks sometimes changes into painful ones. Had she hurt the brunette? Regina didn't tell her this morning.

She watches how they both reach their climax and how Regina crawls under the covers with her giving her a goodnight kiss. Emma presses the button to fast forward and slows it down when they get to Regina waking up this morning. Ruby and Emma both watch how Regina is lying in the bed fully awake and looking at Emma like she's her most precious thing in the world.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

Ruby turns to Emma and watches her closely. "Did something more happen between you two than just sex?"

"What do you mean? We fucked and fell asleep. Nothing else happened." Emma tells her. They look back at the screen and watch how Regina moves to get up but not before she leans down and kisses Emma.

"Wow I have never seen the evil queen act so nice." Ruby tells Emma.

"Well maybe she was grateful for the fucking I gave her last night." Emma says snapping the laptop shut. "I doesn't matter, I have what I needed. The plan went great and I'm going to graduate this year and there is nothing she can do to stop me."

The next time Emma sees her brunette professor is in class on Monday. There are discussing some of her fellow students papers but Emma isn't really paying any attention. She just keeps grinning at Regina remembering how the brunette's back arched when she came. She had to admit it was the best sex she had in a very long time maybe even in forever.

When the class finishes Emma is called to Regina's desk.

"Miss Swan I would like to talk about your essay that you redid." Regina says taking out the essay and laying it in front of Emma. The brunette's face doesn't hold any emotions. Emma grins it seems like the evil queen is back in action.

"You didn't do anything with it? There are no changes and the only thing I can see that is different is that you corrected three grammar mistakes. Why didn't you change anything Miss Swan?" Regina asks folding her arms over her chest and staring Emma down.

Emma takes her paper and smiles. "Because I think it's a good essay and I couldn't change anything because I didn't have your tips. The tips you didn't want to waste any of your time on." Emma throws the paper back on Regina's desk and watches the brunette raise her eyes.

"Emma…." For a second Emma can see Regina let go of her evil queen persona but when she realises what is happening the mask is slipped back. "Miss Swan you do know that I can't pass you. This will make you fail my class."

Emma sits down in the chair across from Regina's desk and crosses her own arms over her chest. She was ready to do this. "No you won't!"

"Excuse me?" Regina asks in confusion.

"You are not going to fail me, you are going to give me a really good grade and I will graduate this year." Emma tells her and watches how Regina's face changes from confusion to anger.

"What? Why in the world would I do that? You haven't done the work to pass and I will not tolerate the way you are speaking to me right now." Regina tells her.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone that you fucked a student. Something that is forbidden according to the rules of this school."

Regina mouth dropped open. "Why…..why would you do that?" She asks her voice breaking.

"Because I want to graduate this year and I'm sick of you being a total bitch to me and making it absolutely impossible for me to do just that."

Regina clenches her teeth together. "No one would believe you. I have a respectable reputation at this school." Regina says but Emma can hear the doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, a respectable reputation that can be destroyed if they see the little movie we made last night." Emma says and watches how Regina goes completely pale.

"You…you…..taped us?" Regina let herself fall into her chair and looks down. Her bottom lip is trembling and Emma wonders if she's going to cry. Emma rubs her knees, she can't feel guilty about this, and she needs to push forward.

"Yes and let me tell you the moment you climax is actually quite sexy." Emma tells her with a grin making Regina snap her eyes up at her. Emma can see the anger and pain in her eyes. It makes her a little uncomfortable. Before she can say anything else Regina takes the essay and changes the score.

"Consider yourself passed Miss Swan." She says and throws the paper at Emma. "No get out!" Emma takes the paper and looks at the red 95 score. She wants to smile but can't. Getting her revenge doesn't feel as good as she wanted it to feel.

"Regina…" Emma tries but is cut off.

"Get out!" Regina shouts at her and Emma can only do what the brunette asks off her.

Emma opens the door and enters her dorm room. Ruby is sitting on their sofa panting her nails. She looks up when she sees Emma walking over.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asks grabbing the nail polish.

"I don't know. I did it and I got my grade so I'm definitely passing and graduating this year. It's just, I didn't think it would feel like this you know. I don't feel good about it. I think I made her cry, she didn't cry in front of me but she was going too definitely." Emma says plopping down next to ruby and throwing the essay on the coffee table.

"How did you think it would feel? You did something very shitty Emma." Ruby tells her and Emma raises her eyebrows.

"What was I supposed to do? I need to graduate this year, I can't do this shit again."

"You could have actually worked on the essay and changed something or talked to her and apologized for being late maybe she would have forgiven you and given you the tips."

Emma rubs her hands over her face. "Fuck I really did a shitty thing."

"Yeah you did." Ruby replies.

"Why did you let me!" Emma says standing up and pacing around.

"I asked you several times if you were sure. You didn't think any further, you just were so angry at her that you didn't take the time to think it over."

Emma huffs. "Now you're telling me!"

"Hey don't be mad at me because you fucked up!" Ruby shouts at her and closes the nail polish.

"Yeah, you're right I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can do about that now. It's done! My plan has been completed." Emma says and let her head fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I read this week some feedback from someone ( name:_** **C3POOOH)** ** _and it basically made me change my mind about a few things that I had already written out. It wasn't a bad comment, no not at all, I found it inspiring but it might take some longer time updating the story since I'm rewriting some bits._**

 ** _So I hope you like the chapter._**

* * *

 _ **A week before (Regina pov)**_

Regina rubes her temples and looks at the clock. It was after eleven and she was still working on correcting the essay's she had given her students. She felt tired but knew that she needed to finish them so she could give them back. Sometimes she wonders if any of her students actual pay attention to the things she says. The answers she sometimes reads or the conclusions they write down. Regina sighs, some of them are real idiots.

She puts her glasses back on and looks at the next paper in front of her. She feels a shiver run down her spine when she reads the name of the owner. Emma Swan, Regina personal nightmare. It's not like she hated Emma Swan, no that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she couldn't find a reason to hate Emma Swan.

From the moment the blonde student had stepped inside her classroom Regina had found herself out of breath. She had never seen a lovelier human being, someone she had felt immediate attraction for. And the fact that Regina hadn't had sex in over three years didn't help either. Well she did help herself sometimes but I it never feels as good as when another person touches her.

She shook her head trying to get her thoughts back to her work. She read over the essay and found herself yet again surprised by how cleaver the blonde was. But for her own selfish reasons Regina gave the blonde a bad grade. She found it easier to deal with an Emma who was angry at her than an Emma who was friendly and smiling at her.

She remembers the moment she decides to deal with Emma like this. It was in the beginning of the first semester. She had given her students an assignment about the importance of formal language in the professional world. Emma had done a more than perfect job and she had given the blonde an almost perfect score.

Her heart almost stopped when Emma had walked over to her desk and touched her skin while handing over the assignment. When the blonde let her eyes travel over the grade she had smiled so bright at Regina. Regina knew she was in trouble, big trouble.

"Mommy?" A little voice broke the silence that was looming in Regina's home office. Regina turns around and watches how her little son Henry was standing in the door with his little puppet monkey Charlie.

"Hey little prince, why are you out of bed?" Regina asks walking over and scooting him up in her arms. The moment Henry was in his mommy's embrace he threw his arms around her neck.

"Me and Charlie had a bad dream. There were monsters." The little boy whimpers. Regina rubs the back of her little boy, trying to sooth him.

"Mommy is here now. I won't let the monsters get you." She tells him kissing his little head.

"Can Charlie and I sleep with mommy tonight?" Henry asks looking at her with hopeful eyes. Regina let her eyes travel over the papers she still has to correct but ignores them. Her son needs her and she would do anything for him.

"Of course honey. Let's go and get some sleep shall we." Regina says shutting down the light and going upstairs. She places Henry and Charlie in her bed before going to the bathroom and getting ready herself. The moment she slides in under the covers she can feel her little body scooting over and putting his head on her chest.

"Good night mommy." He whispers.

"Good night my little prince." Regina says before closing her eyes. She wishes her little boy would never grow up.

Regina was looking down at her blouse. Her son had spilled his apple juice on her and she wondered if other people could still see it. She looks at her watch and sees that she needs to be in class in five minutes. She grabs her papers and walks out of her campus office.

She arrives in her classroom right on time and was pleased to see that her students had settled down. She breaths in and out and feels her mask slipping on. She knows that her students call her the evil queen and she uses the persona to make sure that they don't run over her. It's something she had taught herself during her training. She had been too soft to some of her students and they had taken advantage of her by asking for extensions and good grades without doing the work.

"Good morning class. I have graded your essays so please come and collect them after the lecture. But I do have to say that I'm so disappointed at all of you. This is college people, the time for playing games if over. Start working harder, there' still time and I can still fail all of you. " Regina says making her way towards her desk and starting the lecture. She raises her voice and is aware how icy she sounds but she can't act any differently or else the blonde that is sitting on the second row will distract her too much to teach.

After 50 minutes the lecture is over and the students come to her desk to collect their essays with concerned eyes and groans. Regina keeps her eyes down when Emma comes to her desk.

"I'm sorry Miss Mills but I don't understand." Emma says holding her paper and looking down at the 43 score.

"What is it that you don't understand Miss Swan?" Regina says raising her eyebrow. She doesn't look up, she can't.

"I worked really hard on this paper, I don't understand why my grade is so low."

Regina takes a deep breath and locks eyes with Emma. She can feel her heart beating faster. Why is she so pathetic, why did she fall in love with a student?

"The grade is correct Miss Swan. I wasn't impressed by it, I was bored so that reflects your grade of course." Regina says standing up, seeing that Emma is the only student still there.

"But….."

"Now Miss Swan if this is all, I like to leave. I have better things to do then listen to a whinny student and her grades." Regina takes her bag and starts walking towards the door. Emma follows behind her but doesn't say a thing. It's only when Regina starts walking away that she can hear Emma utter a 'fucking evil bitch'. She doesn't react to the comment. She knows she deserves it but still it hurts and she needs to collect herself.

She needs to remind herself that this is how she needs to act. She can't let her guard down with Emma. She's already in love with her, she can't make the blonde aware of that fact. Students and teachers are forbidden of having relationships, it's in the school rules. She had looked it up after she had figured out how she really felt about Emma.

"Regina!" A voice called out for her. Regina spins around and watches how her colleague and long life friend Kathryn is waving at her. She feels the muscles in her forehead relax from thinking too much about Emma and waves back with a smile.

"Hey sweetheart, what has you so trouble that you didn't hear me call for you three times." Kathryn says giving Regina's cheeks each a kiss.

"Just some school stuff. Nothing to worry about." Regina says but Kathryn gives her a knowing look.

"Were you thinking about a certain blonde student again?" Kathryn asks. Regina had spilled her secret a few months ago when Kathryn had seen her staring at Emma from across the library where they were doing research.

Regina let her eyes drop. "Yes, I was." She sighs out. "I can't help it. She's driving me crazy and I can't do anything about it."

Kathryn takes her arm and pulls her towards a bench where they can sit down on. "Hey it's okay. You just need to hold on for a little while longer. She's almost graduating, you can take your change then." Kathryn tells her.

Regina shakes her head. "No, I can't she hates me. She thinks I'm an evil bitch."

"That's not true, she doesn't think that."

Regina looks up and into her friend's eyes. "She does. I heard her saying it."

"But why would she say something like that?"

Regina pulls at the sleeve of her white blouse trying to straighten it up. "I….I gave her a bad grade on her paper."

Kathryn gasps. "Please tell me you're still not doing that, are you?" Regina keeps silent.

"Regina! I told you to stop doing that, you messing with this girl's future."

"I know." Regina let her head fall into her head. "I'm so fucked up. I can't give her a good grade because I can't stand her being nice to me. Her hating me is something I can deal with."

Kathryn shakes her head and rubs soothing circles on Regina's back. "Alright. Just be careful that you don't fail the girl, you can't mess up her future for your own benefit."

Regina nods, she wouldn't do that to the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

"Once upon a time there was a girl, a very small girl. She was the size of a thumb." Regina says holding her thumb up for Henry so he can picture the image in his head. His eyes widen in astonishment and Regina continues the story. She gets half way when she notices that Henry's eyes have dropped and he was now peacefully asleep.

Without making a sound Regina slips out of the bed and kisses her son goodnight. She wonders downstairs and enters her home office. She sits down in her chair and stretches to loosen her neck a little. She only needs to fill in some grades and she can have an early night.

She checks each grade carefully without making a mistake and checks the final score for each student. She's happy to see that most of her students are going to pass her class with very good results. That is until she comes at the letter S and she checks Emma's final score. Its 47, not enough to pass her class.

Regina feels her heart jump. She looks over the grades again and can't believe what she's seeing. Did she really just fail the girl? She thought she had given her enough to just pass. Fuck! Regina thinks. If Emma sees this she will flip, if Kathryn sees this she'll be so mad at her. She needs to fix this, she needs to fix this now.

She opens up her e-mail and looks for her student's information before writing an email.

 _ **Dear Miss Swan**_

 _ **It has come to my attention that you are not reaching the mandatory credit goal for my class.**_

 _ **I would like to give you the opportunity to redo your last essay and give you some helpful tips. You can find me in my office tomorrow from 9 am until 1 pm if you want those helpful tips.**_

 _ **With lovely regards**_

 _ **Regina Mills**_

Regina rereads the mail 4 times until she finds it appropriate enough to send it to Emma. Tomorrow is her off day where she doesn't need to be at the campus but being it is her own mistake she takes this as her punishment.

* * *

"Mommy? Where are you going?" Henry asks his bottom lip pouting in the most adorable way making Regina's heart hurt even more.

"Mommy has to go to the campus this morning sweetheart." Regina says giving Henry his bottle of juice while he looks at her sitting in his big chair at the breakfast table.

"But? Today Tuesday. Mommy stays at home on Tuesdays." Henry says having remembered the days of the week so he knew when mommy would be home.

"I know sweetheart but mommy made a mistake and she needs to fix it." Regina says and checks her phone. Her sister Zelena should be here in five minutes to watch Henry so she can go meet Emma.

"But mommy!" Henry whines. "You promised to teach me to swim this morning!" Henry says. He remembers his mommy promising she would take him to the pool on campus on Tuesday because mommy didn't have to work on Tuesdays.

Regina eyes widen. She had completely forgotten about that. "I'm sorry Henry." Henry's little lip begins the tremble when he hears his mother's apology. Does this mean he doesn't get to swim today?

Regina let her hands go through her hair. She wants to keep her promise to her little boy but she also needs to fix the mess she made.

"You know what Henry. What if I asked auntie Zelena to take you and as soon as mommy is done, she'll come and meet up with you both. How does that sound?" Regina asks him brushing her hand over his little head. "Please don't cry Henry."

Henry sniffles a little and looks up at his mommy. "You promise?" He asks and Regina nods.

"I promise. I will teach you how to swim today." His little pout disappears and soon Henry has thrown himself on Regina, never wanting to let go of his mommy.

Regina walks with Henry on her hip to the door when she hears the doorbell.

"Hello little Sis." Zelena greets her before addressing Henry. "Hello my precious nephew." She kisses him on his head and Henry motions with his arms for Zelena to take him.

"Auntie Zelena, we go swimming today." He announces happily. Zelena looks over at her sister.

"Are we now?" She asks more to Regina than Henry.

"Yes, I'm sorry for calling you so late last night to watch him but I messed something up and this morning I forgot that I had promised Henry to take him to the campus pool. So I wondered if you could already take him and I'll meet you two when I'm done. It shouldn't take up much of my time." She explains to her sister hoping she agrees with her morning plan.

"You're lucky that I love you and I love swimming." She says and focuses her attention back to Henry who is playing with her ginger hair.

"Thank you so much Zelena. Just borrow one of my suits and I'll text you when I arrive at the pool alright." Regina says going upstairs to make herself a bag before saying goodbye to Henry and Zelena.

* * *

When she arrives at her office on campus she checks the time before opening her office door. Its five minutes before 9. The pool doesn't open until 10 so if Emma gets her early she doesn't have to miss much time with her son and sister.

Regina walks over to her fridge and pulls out a water bottle and two glasses. She pours herself some water before sitting down on one of the comfortable chairs she has in her office. While she sips from the cool liquid. The thoughts are finally downing on her that she's about to spend time with Emma Swan. Time where she will be alone with her, in her office. Regina feels a shiver run down her spine.

While feeling extremely guilty about the messed up grades she hadn't taken in consideration how she was going to act or feel when she was going to be alone with Emma. Is she going to be able to keep herself in check? Regina wonders if she should switch the water for something stronger but remembers that it's only the morning. She can do this, she doesn't need to liquid help.

So Regina waits and waits. She drinks a little more water, checks her phone and looks out of the widow. With each minute that ticks by she gets more irritated. She checks the time again and sees that it's now passed ten. So this means that the pool had opened at that Zelena and Henry will be there shortly. So she takes a seat again and waits. When it's almost reaching eleven she starts looking for Emma's information again hoping she can find a phone number or something but she can only find one that isn't in use anymore. The school should really update this information every year.

When it's after twelve she starts biting her lip. She can only imagine Henry's face. He's going to be so disappointed in me. She hopes she can make it up to him somehow.

When its ten minutes before one Regina stands up in frustration. Emma had gotten her change, if she didn't want her help she will need to do it by herself. She has to go home and comfort a probably sad little boy.

She opens her door but takes a step back when a sweaty and red in the face Emma is staring at her.

"Miss Swan! Seems like you decided to show up." She says looking Emma up and down. What the hell was the blonde wearing? Did she just wake up or something?

"Yes I'm sorry I'm late. I just read your email and I came as soon as possible." Emma explained to her. Regina felt little guilty, she did send the email pretty little last night but still. It's Tuesday, the blonde probably had classes so she should have been up early and most people read their emails early right?

"Well it seems like your efforts were wasted. You're late and I don't want to waste anymore of my precious time." She says and closes the door. She needs to go to her son, she can't waste any more time here.

"What?..." Emma asks dumbstruck.

"You heard me. So please step aside I have to be somewhere." She pushes past Emma and can feel for a second how soft the blonde's skin is. She feels herself getting flustered. She needs to go and fast.

"But miss Mills! Please I need to pass this class." Emma tries again. She's now walking next to Regina and the older teacher can't take it no more. She needs to go before she does something that she'll regret.

"You can still pass if you redo the essay but it will be without my tips." She takes her phone out and starts texting Zelena that's she's on her way.

"Please….miss Mills…I need the tips. I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" Regina bites her lip. Be strong Regina, don't crumble now.

"I expect the essay on my desk this Friday. So that leaves you with three days. Good luck Miss Swan." She tells Emma, she knows the blonde can do it. If she just makes a few changes on her end conclusion Regina will give her a good grade and the problem will be fixed. Satisfied with her new plan Regina leaves the blonde behind and rushes over to the campus pool.

Regina frowns when she sees her sister standing at the opening of the pool with a very bright smiling Henry in her arms. Regina thought her little boy would have been disappointed with her for missing his first swimming lesson but there he was waving and smiling.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm late." She says only now noticing that neither Zelena nor Henry had wet hair.

"It's okay little sis we haven't been swimming yet. This little one wouldn't go in until he saw his mommy so we went to the park and had some tea at this charming café. Well I had the tea Henry has some apple juice. Do you know that your son has an apple juice addiction?" Zelena says explaining the whole situation for Regina.

Regina can feel her heart jump in joy that she hadn't missed it. "Well let's go in." She says taking Henry's hand and giving her sister a thankful hug.

After an hour they are sitting at the edge of the pool and watch how Henry is using all of his muscles to swim faster. Regina can't help but smile at the adorable sight of her son with his floaties. "Use your legs Henry, remember you're a frog. Be a frog." Regina says and watches how he uses his legs more.

"So little sis tell me what has you so flustered?" Zelena asks and watches Regina's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina says. But knowing her sister she won't let this be.

"Well I know that you only look so flustered when you are talking about a certain blonde student." Zelena casually says. "And seeing how you are again getting a glowing blush on your cheeks tells me I'm right."

Regina holds her hands over her cheeks. "I'm not blushing." She says hating how obvious her emotions sometimes are when she's not playing the evil queen.

"You can deny it all you want but I know the truth."

Regina signs. "I know you do and you also know that whatever it is your thinking I'm not allowed to do."

Zelena laughs. " And whatever in the world am I thinking?"

Regina raises her eyebrow. "You know what you're thinking!"

Zelena fakes an innocent smile. "I don't know what you are talking about sis, please enlighten me."

Regina groans and clutches the edge of the pool. Somethings her sister is so annoying. "You are thinking of S…E….X with a student." Regina says spelling it out just in case Henry would hear it.

"Yeah, I was totally thinking about that. But come on Regina if it weren't for that stupid rule you would have had her already. It's so stupid that rule, you are both old enough it's legal."

Regina rolls her eyes. "It's not a stupid rule. It protects students and teachers against messy situations." Regina thinks off the one she has created for herself.

"Well I still think you should go for it. It's not like you can get in a messy situation in like a month. She's graduating so you're like already in the clear."

Regina shakes her head. "No, I'm not and besides I don't even know if she's interested in women but I do know that she hates me."

"What? How do you know that?" Zelena asks concerned.

"She only sees the evil queen like all my students and I heard her calling me an evil bitch."

Zelena rolls her eyes. "Then maybe you should show her Regina. She hates this evil queen persona you put on, she doesn't hate you."

"Mommy! Auntie Zelena! You have to swim, no talking, swimming!" Henry shouts splashing water at the sisters. The both look at each other before jumping back in the water and splashing henry whom shrieks and laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I had some time this weekend and I thought well let's post another chapter. It's wonderful seeing how many people have taking an interest in the story. It's also nice to see the different opions from everyone about Regina and Emma's actions. Some people are not Happy to see how this story is going and even giving me a lot of advice on how to change things.**

 **I read all your comments and I respect all opinions. And if the advice is good I take it but asking me to change it a lot isn't going to happen. The reason why I did change some things from my first draft is because (spoiler) the job I'm going to give Emma didn't fit and that's why I rewrote some. But telling me to change that and this because it's other wise not realistic is never going to happen. Because A) It will get boring and B) life isn't Always realistic and people do fucked up things.**

 **But all of this aside, I'm happy to give you the next chapter.**

* * *

The rest of the week went by without any problems. Regina had catch glances of Emma but the blonde hadn't paid her much attention. Not that Regina was looking for it. No, the less attention Emma gave her the better, Regina told herself. The blonde was probably busy with her last classes and her essay.

It was Friday today and she was again sitting in her office working on some stuff. Emma had brought in her paper an hour ago and she had been really nice to Regina. She had smiled and asked her about her day. She had been really cold towards the blonde hoping that she could keep the blush from her cheeks but still the blonde hadn't been rude and had kept smiling at her.

Her phone ringed and Regina answered it with a sign. "Hello."

A cheerful voice rang through it. "Regina! Don't tell me you forgot!" Kathryn whined.

Regina rolled her eyes. "No I didn't forget. You have been calling me about if for the last three days Kathryn."

"I'm sorry! I just don't want you to back out of it. You need a drink and there will be some nice guys or girls out so dress up."

Regina let her mind wonder for a second to her closet. She did have this black dress that made her feel sexy. "Yeah I'll dress up. I'll meet you there at eight alright. I just need to make sure Henry is taken care off. My mom is looking after him."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight. Don't be late." Kathryn says disconnecting the call. Regina looks over the paperwork she still has to do but told herself to fuck it. It was only a few weeks until the end of the semester and she will finish it all before that time. She grabs her bag and leaves for today.

Regina opens the door of the café and is immediately greeted by a relaxed atmosphere and the sound of people laughing. Regina looks around and sees Kathryn waving at her from across the room. She joins her friend and is immediately introduced to the people sitting with her friend.

"Regina this is Frederick and Robin. Frederick is a sport coach and Robin works for Greenpeace." Kathryn says both guys are handsome but Regina already knows which one Kathryn has her eye on.

"Robin is cute isn't he?" Kathryn says whispering in Regina's ear and giving her a cocktail Regina didn't even request.

"He's okay."

Kathryn signs. "Come on Regina. You need to have sex, get your mind of Emma for a while." Kathryn says and nudges at Regina's drink. "Bottom's up." She says and finishes her own drink as well.

Regina feels a bit uneasy but decides to take Kathryn's advice maybe the reasons she becomes she flustered around Emma is because she hadn't been with anyone in over three year. The last one was Maleficent, a single mom she had met during mommy and me classes. They slept with each over for over 6 months but when Regina wanted more Maleficent had broken it off because she didn't want a relationship, a career and a baby yes but not a relationship. The person before Maleficent had been Graham and he had wanted a relationship but Regina hadn't been ready yet. She had met Graham a year after Daniel, her husband. He had died two months after Henry had been born. Graham wanted her but Regina ran and broke all contact with him.

So maybe Kathryn was right she just needs to have sex tonight and she would be fine.

"So Regina do you want another drink?" Robin says holding the menu in front of her. Regina nods and makes her choice. If she's going to do this, she better has a couple of drinks in her system.

"You're really beautiful Regina." Robin says putting his hand on Regina's thigh. Regina smiles, her mind was feeling a little hazy from the three drinks she had already consumed.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Regina says chuckling and gets up. She joins the line at the toilet and breaths out. Robin was attractive but she wasn't sure yet that she wanted him.

"Hey professor." Regina jumps up in fear and turns around. Her hearts starts beating fast when she looks Emma in the eyes.

"God! Miss Swan, you startled me." Regina says putting a hand on her chest trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Emma smiles at her and Regina can feel something warm inside her. And the alcohol in her system isn't helping either. "It's nice seeing you here. You look good." Emma eyes travel over her body. Emma takes her time clearly checking her out. Regina is so glad she put the black dress on and seeing Emma look at her like that makes her feel even sexier. When Emma's eyes are lingering on her breasts she can feel her panties getting soaked.

She clears her throat. "Well it's nice seeing you here as well Miss Swan. I don't normally converse with students outside the campus grounds." Regina tries to sound as professionally as she can. She pulls nervously at the bottom of her dress.

"I hope you can make an exception for me." Emma says taking a step closer invading Regina's personal space and Regina can't believe what is happening. Is she flirting with me? What has gotten in the blonde? Did she want her?

"Wha…..what are you doing?" Regina asks trying to step back but she can't because she would bump into the person standing behind her in line.

"I'm not doing anything professor. What? Is something wrong?" Regina can see how Emma's eyes travel to her lips. She wonders if the blonde is going to kiss her. She wonders what she will do if she does.

"You…."Regina clears her throat. "Are you…..flirting with me?" She asks hating that she sounds so vulnerable. Hating that the blonde can make her so vulnerable. Emma takes a little step back, giving her some space back.

"Do you want me to flirt with you?" Regina doesn't know what to say. She needs to say no but she doesn't want to. She wants Emma, she wants Emma to want her.

"No, you're my student of course I don't want you to flirt with me." Regina manages to make herself sound more like her evil queen persona and she's proud of her strength.

"And what if I wasn't your student? What if it was just you and me, Emma and Regina? What if I told you I want you, that I can't stop looking at you. That you are the most gorgeous and beautiful woman I have ever seen and that the only thing I can think about is taking you home and making sure you experience a night you would never forget."

Every single word Emma is saying is something Regina could only dream about. It's everything she wants to hear and more. She could say yes, she could have the thing she had wanted for months now. She just needs to say yes. But before her mind makes up her decision Emma kisses her and Regina's last resolve breaks. She wants this!

"What do you say? Will it just be you and me, can I take you home with me?" Emma whispers in Regina's ear when they break apart.

Regina opens her eyes that had closed during the kiss. "Give me a second. Meet me outside." She tells Emma and leaves. She tells Kathryn that she's going and leaves a disappointed Robin behind. But she doesn't care. She has something waiting for her.

The moment they entered Emma's dorm room the heavy sexual tension that had been brewing in the car ride exploded. She's pushed up against the door and can't help herself moan, the sound is coming from deep within her but she doesn't care, she's in heaven right now.

"God, you're so sexy." Emma says kissing her way down the brunette's exposed neck and Regina bites her lip. She can't control her body, Emma is making her lose control and she likes it.

"Let's take this to a more comfortable place." Emma takes Regina's hand and pulls her to the bedroom. The light gets switch on and Emma's hands are all over her body. Emma turns her and unzips her dress. She kisses her ass and Regina moans her name. God she can't believe she's actually here and that this is actually happening.

"Do you like that? Do you like me kissing your ass?"

"Yes…." Regina let's out in a whiny whimper. The blonde pushes her on the bed and before Regina can do anything she's been straddle and holds her breath. She's so turned on and needs Emma to touch her already.

"God, you have a fucking amazing ass." The blonde tells her and Regina bites her own arm to keep her from making too much noise. "Stay like this, don't move." She does what Emma says but can't help but turn her head to look at what the blonde is doing. When Emma is standing next to her completely naked she feels her brain melting.

The little slap the blonde gives her wakes her up. "God Emma….please….." Regina whines biting her lip.

Emma straddles her ass and Regina's breathe hitches. She can feel Emma's pussy grinding on her ass and it's the hottest thing someone has ever done to her.

Emma's breasts are pressing in her back and she can feel her nipples sliding over her skin. Her hair is pulled back and she can feel Emma sucking on her skin. "Tell me professor, what you want me to do or are you just going to be my little obedient puppet."

Regina is shocked at how crude Emma sounds. She pushes herself up and turns around. Emma is hovering over her and Regina can finally see up close how beautiful she is. She's so in love with the blonde that it hurts.

"Please, don't call me professor right now. Remember it's just you and me. Emma and Regina, please call me Regina." She says cupping the blonde's cheek.

"Alright Regina." Emma says and takes Regina's earlobe in her mouth biting and sucking it. "Are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Just have me." Regina replies breathlessly.

"Fucking perfect!" Regina feels the kisses Emma places on her body and can't hold still. She is going into a place she can't describe. She can feel her legs being pushed apart and Emma is yanking at her panties. She wants to tell Emma to slow down that they have all night but she can't. Emma is letting her tongue move over her clit and Regina's head hits the pillow. She puts her arm in her mouth, she knows she can be loud during sex and she just hopes Emma doesn't mind it.

"I want to hear you scream." The blonde says before continuing her ministrations.

"Fuck!" Regina cries out, she can't believe how well the blonde plays her body. She knows it's not going to take much to make her cum. Regina can feel two fingers enter her and she cries out. It's been so long that she had forgotten the blissful feeling of someone touching and caressing you.

The fingers set a strong pace and Regina can feel her orgasm burn. She's so close if only Emma would and before she finishes that thought Emma sucks her clit. It's the only thing she needs before she can feel her back arching and her toes curling.

"God…..fuck….that was….shit!" Regina pants trying to recover from her intense orgasm.

"Take a second I'm going to get something." Emma tells her and Regina moves to lie on her side while watching Emma searching through the closet.

"What are you looking for?" She asks curiously. She wants Emma back in bed so she can kiss and make love to her until the early morning.

"I have a strap-on somewhere. I want to fuck you."

Regina eyes widen. She wants to fuck me. Emma is so crude and she doesn't know if she likes it or hates it. She thought it would be her turn now to make Emma cum. It's something she has been wanting to do since she first time saw the blonde enter her classroom.

"Oh…..don't you want me to do you first?" Regina asks. She doesn't want to do anything the blonde doesn't want.

"Found it and no we will get to me later." Emma tells her and Regina watches how Emma cleans the toy and puts it on. It's a rather big size and Regina doesn't think she has ever had something that big in her. The men she has been with weren't that big at all and with Maleficent they never used toys.

"It's really big." Regina says eyeing the toy with some doubt in her eyes. It's been three year, being stretched like that might hurt her. "I don't think I have ever had something that big in me."

She watches Emma grin and walking over to her nightstand. She opens the drawer and pulls out some lube. "Don't worry. I'll make it pleasurable for you. Now get on your hands and knees."

Regina hesitates. "I….." Emma wants this from her. She can do this. She's just a little scared that's all. She just needs a minute to gather herself and she'll be fine.

"Don't worry." Emma says smiling at her and cupping Regina's cheek. "It's going to be great." Emma kisses her passionately and Regina wants to savour that moment. She absolutely loves the way Emma kisses her it's addictive.

When they break apart she nods. "Alright." She turns around and positions herself on her hands and knees.

Regina feels Emma's soft palms on her waist. She can feel the blonde thumbs moving in soothing circles trying to relax. She jumps up a little when Emma gives her a little slap again. It's always a shocker but she doesn't mind them. Regina holds her breath when she can feel the tip of the dildo at her opening.

"You are so going to like this." She hears Emma says. The dildo is being pushed in her and Regina bits her lip thinking that it's too big. It's not going to fit and it's going to hurt her.

"You need to relax or it's going to hurt." Emma tells her stroking Regina's back.

Regina breaths out and can feel the dildo slide in a little. She feels her walls stretch and it's balanced on the edge of pain and pleasure. "That's it. Just a little more." She can hear Emma encourage her. She closes her eyes and let her mind focus on other things so she relaxes even more.

"Yeah that's it. It's all inside." Emma says when her stomach meets Regina's ass. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Regina shakes her head. It wasn't so bad but still she needs Emma to move and make this more pleasurable or she's going to cry. "No…..but can you please move now." She doesn't need to tell Emma twice and she's almost regret asking Emma to move when the blonde starts a rough pace. She feels the dildo hit her deep inside with every hard thrust. She can't hold back the cries she lets out.

"Fuck, yes…..yes Emma. Fuck don't stop. Fuck me harder."

Regina finds her own clit and starts rubbing it. Feeling the pressure build up in her stomach again. Its feeling better and better with every thrust.

"Fuck yeah. That's it professor. Take it, take in all my cock." Regina is surprised from Emma's dirty talk and she doesn't like it that she calls her professor. It makes her think about how wrong it is what they are doing. She could lose her job for this.

"Emma…..Emma…don't call me…fuck…that…." Regina manages to ask while grabbing the wooden end of the bed trying to hold on while Emma keeps pounding in her like an animal.

"Fucking hell. Yeah you don't like me calling you professor? Do you want me to call you little whore or are you going to be my bitch?" Emma asks slapping Regina's ass hard. The sudden slap makes Regina jump forward making the dildo almost slip out of her.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere until I have fucked you unconscious." Emma tells her pulling at Regina waist and sheathing the dildo all the way inside of her again. Emma is fucking her so good she knows she will feel every delicious sore muscle tomorrow.

"Lie down on your stomach and close your legs some more but make sure you keep me inside of you." Not having the energy to wonder what Emma is going to do to her Regina obey immediately. She needs to bite her lip because this position makes it feel like the dildo has grown twice the size inside her.

"You ready professor." Regina wants to ask Emma to give her a second but the blonde doesn't wait for her answer. She fucks her right into the matrass and Regina can only lie there and take it.

"O….fuck….hmmmmmp…Emm…a…..yes"

"I'm going to come by just fucking you professor! Fuck yes." Emma braces her hands next to Regina body and doubles her efforts a little more.

"Fuck….yes….yes…..Emma…..I'm going to….I'm coming." She screams, she can feel Emma fall on her without stopping her movements. It feels like body is going into overdrive but before she can't take anymore she feels Emma going rigid. Emma groans and stops moving her hips.

"Shit…that was fucking amazing." Emma says.

"I have never climaxed so hard in my life." Regina tells her just happy with having Emma with her.

Emma pulls out of her and Regina groans for a second in pain. Her lips are a little swollen from the rough pounding but she doesn't care. It has been the best sex she has ever had. Of course she had imaged being with Emma in a more romantic way. More kissing and I love you'd but she's happy with what she got. Maybe this can be the start of something very beautiful.

She slides under the covers and pulls Emma to her by her waist. She loves having Emma's soft and warm skin touching her. It's like her fantasies and dreams have finally come true.

"Good night." She says giving Emma and gentle kiss. She feels so happy to have her in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Regina noticed when she woke up that morning was the warm body draped over her. Regina remember going to sleep while spooning Emma but the girl must have switch their positions during the night because Emma's head was now peacefully resting on Regina's chest.

Regina sat up a little straighter but made sure that she didn't wake up Emma. She wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer before she had to go back to reality.

She doesn't know how long she kept staring at her but Regina just can't look away. Every time she finds something new so loves about Emma. They way her hair has this gold glow or how her nose twitches a little while she sleeps.

Growing a little silly at her own behaviour Regina decides to get out of bed. She slides from under Emma without waking the blonde. She kisses her on the head and looks for something to put on. Emma wouldn't mind if she wore one of her shirts, would she? Of course she wouldn't Regina thought and put on a long shirt and her panties.

She goes into the other room. For a dorm room it was rather big. Emma was lucky to have a dorm room with a little bathroom and bedroom. She wonders how Emma was able to effort this? Most students couldn't. She saw the other bed standing against the wall and wondered where Emma's roommate could be. It downed on Regina that she had been really lucky, what was she thinking of going to Emma's dorm, they could have been discovered.

Putting those worrying thoughts away Regina walks over to the little made-up kitchen and opens the fridge. There wasn't much. Just some eggs, milk and butter in a bottle. She wondered if she should go and get something for them to eat or just cook the eggs that were in there. She decided on the eggs and started cooking.

It wasn't long and the eggs were all done when she heard someone moving behind her. She turns around and smiles when she sees Emma. The Blonde looks so adorable with her little eyes still not fully awake.

"Good morning." She turns back to the stove and keeps cooking.

"Euh…good morning. What are you doing?" Emma asks and Regina can feel her move closer. Wasn't she supposed to be here? Should she have gone already?

"I…..well…..I thought you might enjoy some breakfast." She says her smile fading and making place for a frown. "Or do you not like eggs. I can make you something else if you want." Regina puts the pan down. Did she do something wrong? Why can't she ever do anything right.

"No I like eggs. I just didn't expect you to be here. I thought you would have left already." Emma tells her. The blonde grabs the pan and puts it on the table. Regina looks around, does Emma want her to stay. The blonde doesn't pay her much attention her focus is on the food in front of her. Maybe she should go.

"Oh…." Regina looks down at the floor. "You want me to leave. Yes of course. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stayed over. I just thought…I… well never mind." Regina tries to hurry back to the bedroom feeling totally embarrassed. She should have gone, she shouldn't have stayed like some love sick teenager. She a grown woman for god sacks.

"Hey…" Emma stops her by taking a hold of the brunette's arm. "You can stay for breakfast. I don't mind." Regina looks into Emma's eyes and melts. The girl could ask her anything and she knew she would do it.

"I would like that." She tells Emma and sits down across from her. Emma hands her a fork and starts eating directly from the pan.

"Sorry but my plates are all dirty so you are going to have to eat like this." Emma tells her pointing at the dirty plates sitting on the counter.

"That's okay." Regina says. She had seen the mess and had wondered if she should clean it or leave it but Emma had woken up before she had made her decision.

The atmosphere in the room is really awkward and Regina can feel how unease Emma is feeling. She wants to cry. She could tell from Emma's face that she was probably regretting what happened last night. Maybe the blonde had been drunk maybe that was the reason she had been so nice to Regina. Or maybe she had done something wrong during the sex, maybe it hadn't been so pleasurable for Emma.

"So that was really good." Emma says finishing almost all the eggs leaving little for Regina. "I guess you probably have plans for today." Regina swallows and takes that as the hint she has been waiting for.

"Yes…yes I do. I'll just grab my things and get out of your hair." Regina leaves to room and dresses as quickly as possible. She can feel her walls crumbling down and knows if she stays any longer she might break down and cry.

Their standing in front of the door and Regina looks over at Emma. She doesn't want this to end, she doesn't want to be a one-nightstand.

"So….I really liked what happened last night." Regina tells her bravely before Emma opens the door.

"Yeah I did too."

Regina breathes out and encourage herself to say to next words. "Maybe…..we…only if you want of course, can do it again sometimes maybe after you graduate, we could have some dinner and…..you know." She laughs nervously and hopes with all her heart that Emma reacts positive.

"Yeah I don't think so." Regina can feel her heart break. So this was really it, the night of her dreams was and would always stay in her dreams.

"Oh…euh…..alright." She opens the door. "Was it…bad? I haven't been with a lot of women so….I'm not that experienced. Was it because I didn't go down on you because I couldn't, you were falling asleep before I could do anything." Regina rambles out her insecurities.

Emma holds up her hand and Regina shuts her mouth. "No, no it was good. I just don't want to date you. This was a one-time thing nothing more." You, Regina can hear it loud and clear. She was the fault, she doesn't want you.

"Oh….yes I understand." She says and walks out of the door. She keeps walking almost running. She doesn't care about the soreness between her legs or the way her feet are aching. She needs to get somewhere to hid and cry.

It was an hour later when she arrives home. She had given herself 40 minutes to cry in her car alone. To blame herself for being a fool. She should have known that Emma didn't want anything to do with her. When she had finished her pity party she drove home. She needed her son, his smiles would definitely brighten up her day.

"Regina!" Her mother Cora calls out for her the moment she walks through the door. Cora was standing in her silk pyjamas with a bucket in her hand and a phone at her ear.

"I have been trying to call you all morning. Henry started a fever this morning and he has been sick." Cora informs her and Regina can feel herself going pale. She pulls out her phone and sees how the battery has died during the night.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. Is he okay, do we need to go to the hospital?" Regina says throwing her purse and shoes away and taking quick steps up the stairs.

Henry was lying in his little bed looking so pale that Regina felt even guiltier. She should have been here. She should have checked her phone. She puts her hand on his head and feels a slight burn. He definitely has a fever.

"I don't think the hospital is needed just yet. I think we first need to get his fever down and get him something to eat. He throws up everything I have tried to give him. Regina nods and grabs the thermometer. She has to wait a little before they show the result. It's really high and Regina immediately pulls the cover of his tiny body.

"I need to get his fever down right now." She says and walks him to the bathroom. She helps him out of his pyjamas and turns on the shower. She cradles him to her chest and steps in the shower still with her dress on. She slowly let the warm water cool off so it doesn't shock his body.

Cora is standing from afar. "Where were you last night?" She asks.

Regina looks her mother in the eyes. She can tell that her mother knows that something is wrong. "I went out with Kathryn, I told you this."

"Yes but yet you could not answer your phone and you only got here this morning. Did you meet someone?" Cora asks curiously. She hopes her daughter was dating again. It would be something good for Regina to have someone other than her family our Henry to share her live with. After the died of Regina husband Daniel and Henry's father Cora had only know about two other people in her daughter's life. The first was Graham who in Cora's opinion had made his appearance at the wrong time. It was only a year after Daniel's died and Regina was still mourning, they had tried to work it out but in the end Graham just wasn't Daniel. The second person was Mally or Maleficent, a single mother that Regina told Cora she had met in a mommy and me class. Cora remember how scared and excited Regina was to date a new person and a woman. And this time Regina was ready to take things further but unfortunately that wasn't what Maleficent wanted. She wanted the career and the baby but she didn't want a relationship that would take away time from her baby and her career. Cora thought the woman was a fool. But after those two fails Regina had given up, she had devoted her time to Henry and making him happy.

"Can we talk about this another time, a time where my son isn't sick." Regina says biting her teeth. It was getting cold in the shower.

"Mommy…." Henry's tired little voice sounded and Regina looks down at her son.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Henry buries his head against her chest.

"My tommy and head hurts." He says.

Regina nods and starts humming. She wonders if she still has some medicine or she needs to ask Cora to get it.

When she can feel Henry shivering she shuts the shower off and takes a big fluffy towel. She dresses Henry and puts him in her bed. She knows he likes to lie in her bed when he's not feeling well.

"Alright I'm going to give you some medicine and you are going to drink some water." She tells Henry. When he has his medicine and at least drank a full glass of water Regina tells him to go back to sleep. She checks his temperature and is relieved to find it decreased.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to you last night?" Cora asks when Regina joins her in the kitchen. Regina rolls her eyes and walks to the fridge taking out some apple juice and pouring herself a good glass.

She sits down at the table and puts her head in her hands. Cora takes a seat next to her. Her curiosity has taken place for concern. What happened to her little girl that has her so distraught.

"Regina sweetheart! What happened?" Cora asks when she hears Regina crying.

"I'm in love." She lets out and Cora frowns.

"But isn't that a good thing? It's been so long since you had someone. Why are you crying?"

Regina looks up and into her mother's eyes. "I slept with her last night and….and…..this morning." Regina shakes her head. "She regretted it. She doesn't want anything to do with me. She hates me."

"No Sweetheart no. That can't be true. Why would she hate you? If she slept with you she surely doesn't hate you."

Regina can feel her shoulders shake from her sobs. "She told me it's a one-time thing because she doesn't want a relationship with me. I love her but I have been so horrible to her. She has called me and evil bitch and I can't blame her. I almost screwed up her graduation."

Cora gasps. "This is one of your students? Regina!" Cora couldn't believe it. Her daughter was always one to follow the rules and made sure that others followed them as well. Now she told her she broke one and Cora didn't know if she should be mad or happy.

"Yes. She's graduating this year and I have been giving her bad grades because I couldn't deal with her being nice to me and now I almost failed her."

"God Regina. You have been keeping stuff from me." Her mother tells her smiling. Regina scoffs how can her mother smile at this moment. She was a mess and her mother smiled.

"Don't you see how serious this is mother?"

Cora shrugs her shoulders. "As far as I can see the girl is legal. And if she only wanted a one-time thing then that's her lost. Regina you are a smart and beautiful woman. You can have anyone you want don't let a single silly girl make your feel so miserable."

"I love her mother." Regina tells her sniffing.

"I know sweetheart. And I don't have a cure for that right now but I know that being in love with someone fades and next year you won't have to see her again and the feeling will go away."

Regina turns to her mother begging with her eyes for a hug one Cora immediately gives her.

It was Sunday evening and Regina had put Henry back in bed. He was doing much better then yesterday but still not out of the clear. He had just finished some chicken soup for dinner and his face had gotten his healthy colour back. Regina was sure he would feel better in a couple of days. Regina had managed to switch her schedule. She would only teach the mornings this week and Henry would be at home looked over by the babysitter until she would get back. She didn't like leaving him like this but there was no other way.

She was now back at her desk and finishing up some exams and papers. She had almost forgotten about Emma's paper but she had seen it lying under the pile just in time. She looked it over and apart from some corrected grammar mistakes she saw that the blonde hadn't done anything with it. Regina frowned. Why didn't she do something with it, anything? I can't give a better grade to a paper that hasn't been changed. She puts it in a folder with a post-it on to make sure that she didn't forget it. She will ask Emma an explanation tomorrow and see what she can do to fix this mess.

The next morning she was happy to see that Henry was still sleeping when she was getting ready to go. If he had a good night's sleep he would get better quicker. She kissed her little prince on the head and told the babysitter she would be home around noon.

She made her way to the campus like any other time. She only had to teach three classes but because it was the end of the year it would only be revising for exams or for the classes that didn't have an exam by her, they would get their papers back.

Regina sits at her desk waiting for her last class of this morning when the folder with the post-it catches her attention. She needs to speak to Emma about this even though she wasn't in the mood to see the blonde, like ever again. She was so embarrassed.

The moment the blonde enters her classroom Regina can feel her eyes on her. The blonde was smiling and grinning at her and Regina didn't understand way. She found it very distracting and stumbled over her words more than a few times. When the class was over she waits until most of the students are gone before calling out for Emma.

"Miss Swan I would like to talk about your essay that you redid."

She watches Emma walk over and take a seat in the chair across from her desk. The blonde was still grinning and Regina was starting to feel uneasy. She frowns and let her voice drop making sure that the blonde knew that she was being serious.

"You didn't do anything with it? There are no changes and the only thing I can see that is different is that you corrected three grammar mistakes. Why didn't you change anything Miss Swan?" She asks Emma crossing her arms and staring at her. She raises her eyebrow just to finish the look.

The next thing that comes out of Emma's mouth wasn't what she was expecting.

"Because I think it's a good essay and I couldn't change anything because I didn't have your tips. The tips you didn't want to waste any of your time for."

Regina breaths out and watch how Emma puts the paper back on her desk. She knows it's a good paper but still if she asked Emma to redo it she should have done something with it.

"Emma…." Regina notices how her voice is too soft and changes that immediately. "Miss Swan you do know that I can't pass you. This will make you fail my class."

She isn't going to fail her. She just wants to make her point but before she can say anything more Emma speaks. "No you won't!"

"Excuse me?" Regina asks in confusion.

"You are not going to fail me, you are going to give me a really good grade and I will graduate this year."

Regina listens to Emma's words in surprise. Her students are telling her to give her a good grade. Who does she think she is? Why does she think she gets to speak to her like this?

"What? Why in the world would I do that? You haven't done the work to pass and I will not tolerate the way you are speaking to me right now." Regina tells her.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone that you fucked a student. Something that is forbidden according to the rules of this school."

Regina mouth drops open and it's like someone had just kicked her in the stomach. "Why…..why would you do that?" She asks nervously. Emma isn't going to expose her, is she? She wouldn't do that? The blonde can't be so cruel.

"Because I want to graduate this year and I'm sick of you being a total bitch to me and making it absolutely impossible for me to do that."

Regina clenches her teeth together. Emma is calling her a bitch and she knows she has been a bitch but still it hurts. "No one would believe you. I have a respectable reputation at this school." Regina says. She's bluffing, she knows that even the smallest rumour can destroy her career. She would have to quit her job, leave maybe even move. Could she even be a teacher again?

"Yeah, a respectable reputation that can be destroyed if they see the little movie we made last night." Regina goes completely pale. A movie?

"You…you…..taped us?" Regina doesn't understand. Emma filmed them? Theirs a movie where you can see them fucking? Why would she do that? She doesn't understand. How can Emma do this? But if she was being honest with herself she didn't know if Emma would do stuff like that. She didn't really know her. Apart from reading her papers and having her in her class Regina doesn't really know Emma. She has made up this perfect person who she had fallen in love with from afar and who was now showing her true self.

"Yes and let me tell you the moment you climax is actually quite sexy." Regina looks up at Emma. This can't be the person she loves. Regina let her eyes glaze over in a neutral stare, she's not going to show any emotions. The blonde must never know how much she's hurting her right now.

"Consider yourself passed Miss Swan." She says and throws the paper at Emma. "No get out!"

"Regina…" Emma wants to say something but Regina doesn't care.

"Get out!" Regina shouts at her. She waits until Emma leaves the room to break down but to her own surprise she doesn't. She doesn't break down, she doesn't shed a tear. She just moves and stares out of the window until it's time for her to go home to her son.

 **Emma pov**

It was the day of her graduation. Emma had pictured this day in her head a thousand times. She would listen to them calling out her name and she would walk to the stage and accept her degree with the biggest smile on her face. Growing up as an orphan was hard and it had taken her so much hard work to get there. She endured several abuses foster homes. School was her escape, from her reality but also from her life. She had come so far, worked so hard.

But reality was different from her dreams. She was sitting on her seat waiting for them to call her name and the only thing she could do was staring at Regina, who was sitting on the stage in her black gown between two other professors.

The last couple of weeks Emma had been drowning in self guilt. She couldn't feel proud about herself for graduating. She felt like she didn't deserve it. She tried to apologize to Regina but all her mails, phone calls and even stopping by her office didn't help anything.

"Emma Swan, Journalism student graduating with honours." The dean announced and Ruby who was sitting next to her had to push Emma for her to snap out of her haze.

Emma walks up the stairs of the stage and accepts her degree. She walks over the stage to the other side. She tries to catch Regina's eye but the brunette is deliberately looking away.

After the ceremony there was a small reception for students, professors and family members. Ruby's grandmother had come all the way from Cleveland to congratulate both girls on their achievement.

Ruby was currently being smothered by her grandmother hugging her. Emma found this to be her cue to go and find something the drink for them all.

She was standing at the bar waiting for three glasses champagne when something hit Emma's legs. When she looked down she was greeted with the most adorable chocolate eyes looking back up at her.

"Sorry." The little boy mumbles rubbing his nose from the impact against Emma's legs.

"Hey there. Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Emma asks crouching down to his eyelevel to check if he was really alright.

The little boy held up his thumb and smiles. "I'm okay, I'm a big boy."

Emma chuckles. "Yes you are. Tell me big boy where are your parents?" Emma asks looking around for someone who might be looking for a kid.

"I don't have parents." The boy says and Emma frowns. "But I have a mommy."

"So where is your mommy?" The boy looks around and Emma can tell that he only now fully understands that he lost his mother.

"I don't know." He says his bottom lip slightly trembling.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Don't worry. We'll find your mommy." Emma says and holds up her hand for the boy to take. But the boy as other planes and holds up his arms for Emma to scoot him up.

"Alright big boy. What's your name?"

"Henry."

"And what's your mommy's name."

Henry frowns at her. "I…I….mommy."

"Alright. Don't worry I can work with that. Let's go find mommy." Emma says rubbing Henry's little back to sooth him. She doesn't need to walk around long before she can hear a very loud voice behind her.

"Henry! What are you doing with my son?" Emma spins around only to come face to face with a clearly pissed off Regina.

"O…..I didn't know he was your son. He was lost." Emma says trying to explain herself.

Regina holds up her hands and lifts Henry from Emma's arms.

"Don't you even dare and touch my son again." She says turning around and walking away. Emma can't say anything and just stares after Regina. She didn't know the brunette had a son. But she guesses she didn't really know a lot about the brunette. She needs to find a way to change that.

"Ruby!" Emma walks back to Ruby and granny with three glasses of champagne. She almost let everything fall by bumping into Ruby.

"What! Fuck Emma. You almost ruined my dress." Ruby whines trying to look at her back hoping that Emma didn't spill anything on her graduation dress.

"Regina has a son!"

"What?" Granny takes a glass of champagne out of Emma's hands and spots a waiter going around with snacks. Seeing that the girls are in their own world, she leaves them and attacks the food.

"Yes. She has a little boy. He's really cute with these big brown eyes."

"So how did you meet him? Is she talking to you again?" Ruby asks.

Emma takes a big sip of her drink and looks down. "No." She says shaking her head. "Henry was lost and when Regina found me with him she yelled at me and said I could never touch him again."

Ruby sighs. "I'm sorry Emma. I really am. I should have done something or say something to change your mind. I shouldn't have given you the idea."

"No Ruby. You tried, I just was in this revenge haze and I don't think anyone could have changed my mind. Now I have to face the consequences."


	9. Chapter 9

**Flasforward chapter, this takes us to life after graduation for both Regina and Emma.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

 **One month later**

Emma looks at herself in the mirror bathroom. She tries to brush off the invisible litter on her shirt. In a few minutes she finally knows if she gets the job she has been working for these past years. She checks her lipstick and walks out of the bathroom. She sits back down in the waiting room, a few others are waiting patiently next to her. She knows one of them, she remembers graduating with him.

"Miss Swan?" A blonde little secretary calls out in the waiting room. Emma stands up and smiles. The blonde nods and asks Emma to follow her. Emma gathers her bag and stumbles behind the secretary into the elevator.

They go up in the elevator to the twentieth floor. They don't say anything and the silence is making Emma even more nervous. "Mister Gold is expecting you. The door at the end of the hall. You can go right in." The secretary tells Emma before closing the elevator to go back downstairs.

Emma takes a deep breath and forces herself to walk. She knocks on the appointed door and waits a few second before going in.

"Miss Swan." Mister Gold greets her. Emma remembers him from her presentation a few years ago. He hadn't age much but his hair was slowly becoming grey. He stands up and walks over to Emma.

"Good morning mister Gold. It's nice to meet you again." They shake hands and mister Gold motions her to sit down.

"Indeed it is. It's always a pleasure to hear our success story." Mister Gold Smiles and takes out a file and shows it to Emma.

"I knew we did the right thing when we selected you in high school for the Golden scholarship. You have done everything we asked you. You graduated in three years, with honours, have a perfect attendance and no behaviour complaints. You know we offer only a few of her program a job here and Miss Swan you have earned that job more than the other candidates. Welcome to the Golden Times, Boston's number one newspaper. And maybe one day you will become our number one journalist." Mister Gold pushes the file to Emma and on top Emma finds a three year contract.

"I just want to say, thank you mister Gold for all the support you have given me and the opportunity. I won't let you down." She says signing the contract and giving it back to Gold.

"I'm sure you won't. It's a pleasure to have you in or team. You can go to Tina Bell in public relations, she will help you with the rest of the paperwork and is going to give you a time table." Mister Gold explains and walks Emma out of his office. "I'll see you in the monthly meeting. Good luck Miss Swan." They shake hands again and Emma leaves to find the public relations department.

Emma was looking around her new apartment she had felt really happy. Her apartment had two bedrooms, bathroom and a small kitchen. But she didn't mind that the kitchen was small because she knew she wasn't the greatest cook.

It wasn't easy to find a two bedroom apartment in the city but Emma had been lucky to stumble across it after she had gotten back from The Golden Times. The landlord had only put it on sale the day before and Emma had jumped on it. She had the best week ever, getting the job and finding a perfect apartment. Work started the following Monday giving her enough time to move and set everything in order for her life to begin.

A knock on her door snaps her out of her thoughts. Opening the door she was greeted by Ruby who had her hands full of bags. Bags she could recognize everywhere, her friend had both some booze for them to drink.

"Emma! God it feels like it has been forever." The cheery brunette tells her while pulling Emma into a tight hug. The bags smacked into Emma's back and Emma can hear several bottles jiggle.

"Hello Ruby." Emma says accepting her friends hug and struggling a little because it was so tight but she had missed it. She hadn't seen Ruby in two months. Ruby had gone back home with her grandmother to Maine to help her with the dinner she owned. It had been hard for Emma to say goodbye to her best friend but that was life.

"I brought some wine." Ruby says holding up the bags. "And if you don't want to wine. I have tequila as well." Ruby says. Emma eyes the bags, why does she have two bags for just some wine and tequila for two people.

"Why even bring the wine Ruby? You know I'm a tequila girl." Emma says grinning and snatching the tequila bag out of Ruby's hands.

"Well I thought you might have grown up in those two months, that's the reason for the wine it's for adults." Ruby says grinning. "But I guess you'll never grow up will you."

Emma shakes her head and takes Ruby's coat. "No! I'll grow up. I just won't be drinking wine."

They settle themselves in the sitting room with the bottles of tequila. They waited to drink from it until the food Emma had ordered would arrive.

"So what's new with you?" Emma asks.

"Well nothing much." Ruby says blushing. Oh Emma knew that look her friend was giving. She says nothing much but something was definitely going on.

"O my god Ruby! You've met someone?" Emma sits a little straighter giving Ruby her full attention.

"What how do you even…..alright yes I have."

"Spill." Emma demands and Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Alright don't freak out but her name is Dorothy."

Emma can't believe with she is hearing. Her? Dorothy? A girl? Ruby is seeing a girl?

"When did that happen?" Emma asks enthusiastically. Ruby had always dating guys, and then she remembers that one time where Ruby had gotten turned on by seeing Emma and professor Mills together but she thought Ruby had been joking.

"I guess it's something like in a fairy-tale. She works at Granny's dinner and I met her the first day I started working. Something just clicked, we connected and we fell in love. Love at first sight. It's crazy right." Ruby says staring out in front of her with the biggest smile on her face Emma has ever seen.

"You look really happy Ruby." Emma says.

"I am. I think she's the one and I have only been with her for two months."

Emma couldn't be happier for her friend. "You are going to have to let me meet her you know that right. I have to do the big sister routine on her."

Ruby chuckles. "First off all, you're not my sister, second I'm older then you and third if you scare her away I'm going to kill you." The girls laugh until they get interrupted by the food being delivered.

Emma had ordered pizza and they took the time to ate and randomly talk. Mostly it was Emma asking questions about Ruby's new relationship and Ruby telling Emma everything she wants to know. After eating their pizza they took their firsts shots of tequila.

"So Emma I have been dominating the conversation this evening but I want to know what's new with you?" Emma swallows her second shot down.

"Well I got as you can see an apartment that I'll be paying for with the money I get from working at The Golden Times." Emma says and Ruby shrieks.

"You got the job! That's so good. I knew you had the scholarship but still being offered the job is amazing. I'm so proud of you Emma."

Proud? Ruby was proud of her? Emma was happy that she got offered the job after she graduated but she wasn't proud of herself. The thing that she did to Regina still haunted her. It had been haunting her for more than two months. She had tried contacting Regina through mailing but the brunette never replied.

"Hey Emma?" Ruby asks waving her hand in Emma's face. "Where did you go?"

Emma looks at Ruby and bites her lip. "I was thinking about what you said. You say you are proud of me but I can't help but feel like I don't deserve it."

Ruby frowns. "Why would you say that?"

"If it wasn't for what I did to Regina I would have never gotten the job. Something good finally happens in my life but I hate myself for how I got it." Emma voice breaks while uttering the last words. Ruby puts down her drink and let Emma's head rest against her shoulder.

"Sssh, hey stop that." Ruby says while letting her hand softly glide over Emma's head. "Don't hate yourself. Yes what you did was horrible but Emma you do deserve something good in your life. You have been through so much." She cups Emma's cheeks and makes her look into her eyes. "You are the strongest person I know. The things you have overcome, the good you have done. Those things count, yes you made a mistake, people make mistakes but I know you, you will find a way to make up for it. Please don't hate yourself."

Emma sniffles and looks back at Ruby. "I love you Ruby, you're the sister I always wanted. I'm glad I found you as my friend."

The rest of the evening was less deep. They decided to binge watch all the 100 episodes. They got as far as season 2 episodes 5 before they fell asleep.

 **Regina pov**

Regina was currently sitting in one of the finest restaurant in the city. The food had been excellent and the wine was from a good year. The company was alright, it was better than the first date they had. Robin was a nice guy and Regina was glad she had given him a chance after so many weeks.

When the school year was over. Regina had fallen in some kind of depression. Seeing Emma graduating had done it for her. She thought she was finally free from the torment that was Emma Swan. She had never expected that not seeing her would make her feel so sad and alone. The girl had broken her heart and Regina didn't know how to fix it.

Days and weeks had gone by and Regina kept to herself in her house with her son. She enjoyed spending all her time with him. It took her mind of things. But those things would return the moment Henry went to bed and she was left alone.

She cried many nights, wondering how she could have fooled herself so much. She was a fool for believing that Emma could actually like her but Regina also finally realised that she did not love Emma, the real Emma. She had fallen in love with an Emma she had made up in her mind. That girl was nothing like the real Emma.

Regina was glad she had slept with Emma that night because it forced her to wake up from the bubble she was living in. She finally came back to reality, she could let Emma go and start moving on.

It was Kathryn who had forced her way back into Regina's life. Demanding that she told her what was going on inside her head. Regina had been afraid to tell her friend. She didn't want Kathryn to judge her or report her. But after Kathryn long whining she had finally cracked and spilled everything. She told Kathryn from the moment she saw Emma and had fallen in love with her to the moment the blonde had pulled her heart out to crush it.

That Kathryn was shocked was an understatement. She had seen her friend look at Emma Swan form across a distance but she had never thought about the reason behind it. Her friend had been in love, she had opened her heart after many years of heartache to only find it crush again. Kathryn understood the need to close herself off from the outside world but she also knew that as her friend she couldn't let Regina do that.

So that's what Kathryn did, she talked to the guy she and Regina had met the night Regina had gone home with Emma. He agreed to go on a date with Regina.

Regina was furious when she heard what her friend had done. She didn't want to go on a date but no matter what argument Regina used she wasn't getting off easy. So Kathryn rescheduled the date time and time again until Regina finally agreed.

It had gone well. As well as Regina thought it would go. They had a nice evening, ate good food and were able to hold a conversation without it becoming awkward. In Regina's eyes it made it a positive date experience. So when Robin asked her out for a second date she had agreed and she didn't reschedule.

"I must say I have truly enjoyed myself this evening." Regina says. She was glad that she didn't need to lie about that fact. She had. They had talked about more intimate things this evening and Regina was surprised to find so much endearing qualities in Robin.

He, just as herself had a small boy. His name was Roland and he was three, a year younger than Henry. The little boy had lost his mom when he was only a few weeks old. This also meant that Robin had lost his wife three years ago during childbirth. Hearing Robin talk about his wife so freely made Regina open up about her late-husband Daniel, who she had lost in a car accident, a few days before she knew she was pregnant. Normally she didn't like talking about him but with Robin it was easy.

"I hope we can do this again?" Robin says when they walk up the porch and Regina pulls out her keys to open the door.

"You would want that?" Regina asks.

Robin nodded. "Of course I would. You are an amazing woman Regina."

Regina blushes and looks down. Before she could thank Robin for the compliment he lifts up her chin with his finger and kisses her. It was quick and sweet. When Regina opens her eyes, she smiles and tells Robin goodnight before giving him one final kiss and closing the door.

The following weeks went by quickly without much trouble. Things with Robin where going steady and Regina was preparing herself for the start of the new academic year. But she was not the only one who was nervous at starting his academic year.

"Henry sweetheart! Are you ready?" Regina asks standing outside the bathroom door. Regina wanted to help Henry get dressed but the boy had told her he didn't need her help and he would get himself ready like a big boy should.

Regina didn't tell him but it broke her heart a little to hear him say those words. She didn't want her boy to grow up. She still wanted to do those things for him. She wanted her little boy not a big one.

"I'm ready." Henry says opening the door and stepping outside in his new clothes that Regina had bought for him.

Regina looks her little man up and down. She smiles when she saw a little bit of toothpaste on his sweater but she didn't say anything about it. She simply wets her thumb to brush it away.

"You look really handsome Henry. Let's go and get you to school shall we." Henry nods and darts down the stairs.

It didn't take long for them to arrive, the only thing that took long was Henry's lack of courage all of the sudden.

"Do I have to mommy?" He asks his voice trembling a little. Regina undid the belt from the care seat and helped him get out of the car. Henry immediately grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly.

Regina crunches down in front of him. "It's going to be okay Henry. They're going to be other children, you can make friends and you are going to play with toys and there is a very nice teacher who is looking forward to meet you." Regina sees Henry bite his bottom lip and looking towards the building. It must seem very large and scaring to him.

"Okay. I'll try." He says but doesn't let go off Regina's hand just yet. Which she is grateful for.

They walk inside the building and towards the first classroom. A nice looking blonde woman in her early twenties greets them.

"Good morning." She says smiling brightly at Henry. "You must be Henry. I heard you were going to join us today." Henry takes a step back and tries to hide himself behind Regina's legs.

"It's okay Henry. My name is Ashley and we are going to have so much fun today. Do you see those toys over there?" Ashley asks pointing at a few other boys who were already playing with some toys.

"You can go play with them just like the other children are."

Henry steps away from Regina legs to look in the direction of the toys. He looks one last time up at Regina who encourages him to go and play.

Regina watches how Henry leaves her to go and play. She can't help but whip away the moisture that form in her eyes. Maybe today is not the day, maybe she can keep him home a little longer.

"You can pick him up at three." Ashley says handing Regina a tissue with a knowing look.

Regina nods and smiles. "Thank you. I'll be here."

When she walks across the parking lot towards her car Regina can't help but feel like her life is slowly getting better and better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes I'm already updating this story because I also have something to say. Besides writing fanfiction, I read a lot of it too! (Like really a lot) most of the time I even leave my own writing to read some of the amazing stuff all you other fanfiction writers are creating. It's my main hobby and most of the time I envy some writers because they are so good and leave me tearful or happy or scared.**

 **And when I find a fanfic really good I always try to leave a comment to thank them for the hard work they put into creating some of these amazing characters.**

 **I respect people's opinions and I understand that some fanfics aren't your cup of tea. When this happens for me I just stop readying the fic and leave it to the people who do enjoy it. What I don't do is leave a guest review to tell the writer that they have destroyed their characters because it isn't going to way you want it to go.**

 **I did not destroy my characters, I wrote them the way I wanted things to go. And yes it's difficult to understand why Regina or Emma would do the things they did. But people, human beings are the most complicated species out there. We have different views, opinions, cultures, mannerisms, we express emotions very differently, we are unique….. (I love the evil queen character and hate to see her in pain but I do realise I'm rooting for someone who murdered a lot of people** **not very realistic of me is it?)**

 **So if you are rooting for Emma in this fic or for Regina. The thing that matters is that you enjoy reading this, don't try to psycho analyse every decision they make.**

 **I like writing interesting characters who do stupid things and have flaws, and I have a lot, I know. So please if this isn't a fic for you just stop reading it and find one that you do enjoy, don't leave mean comments.**

 **For the people who do like this fic, thank you and please don't let this scare you to ask my questions if you don't understand something, I'll try and answer them as best as I can.**

 **Greetings**

 **Rani (AKA sugarsweet_19)**

 **Emma POV**

"Emma do you have the first draft from the interview with the mayor?" Mary Margaret, Emma's new colleague asks. Emma looks up from her computer.

"Yeah, I have it right here. It just needs to be spelling checked and it's good to go." Emma says pulling the paper with the interview out from under a pile of other work. She looks at the pile and knows that she will need to work late again tonight.

"Perfect, oh and mister Gold wants to see you in his office." Mary Margaret says and walks away. Emma rubs her temples and gets up. She really needs to finish this work but when the boss calls, you better drop everything.

She knocks on Mister Gold's office door and waits.

"Come on in Miss Swan." Gold calls out and Emma does as he says.

"Miss Swan, glad you could join us for a minute." Gold says and Emma says a brunette sitting in front of Gold's desk.

"Cora I like for you to meet one of our success stories. This is Emma Swan." Emma watches how the woman stands up and turns to Emma. The woman is in her fifties but Emma can see she must have been really beautiful when she was younger.

"Emma Swan, I think I have heard this name before? Have we met?" The woman asks holding up her hand for Emma to shake.

"Not that I can remember ma'am." The woman holds onto Emma's hand a little longer than normal. She can't help but feel a little uncomfortable with the way Cora is staring her down.

"So tell me how come you are a success story?" Cora asks letting go of Emma's hand.

"Emma here is the winner of our scholarship program and she was rewarded a place in our team. She has a very promising career a head of her."

"Really, so my investments in that program have finally paid off." Cora says smiling.

"They have. Emma I like for you to meet. Cora Mills, our number one investor and one of the reasons you were selected for the program." Gold explains.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. I like to thank you for the opportunity, it really changed my life."

Cora gave her a sincere smile. It had taken Gold a lot of ass kissing for her to invest in the scholarship program but seeing the result in how grateful this girl was made her realise that she did the right thing.

"You're welcome dear. So are you going to the Golden party?"

"The Golden Party?" Emma asks.

"The Golden party is an annual celebration we hold for our employees, benefactors and investors. You are of course invited Emma. I want to show you off." Gold explains.

"It seems I'm going to see you there, Miss Swan." Cora says. They talk for a little longer before Emma excuses herself to go back to her work. She's going to have to stay even longer today to finish all her work.

 **Regina POV**

"Henry, Ronald dinner is almost ready." Regina calls out from the kitchen.

"Mmm, this smells really good Regina." Robin says walking out of the dining room having just set the table. He walks up behind her and let his hands rest on her waist. Regina feels a shiver run down her spine. They have been dating for a few weeks now. They hadn't slept with each other yet, Regina just wasn't ready for that but she knew Robin was getting impatience.

"Robin, the kids are in the next room." He kisses her shoulder.

"Alright." He says and steps away.

"Stop it! No stop it!" An angry Henry shouts from the other room and Regina immediately drops her spoon and rushes into the other room.

Ronald has Charlie clutched in his tiny hands and is pulling at the head. Henry is trying to get to him but Ronald keeps moving behind the furniture.

"Ronald! Let go of Charlie!" Regina says in a stern voice.

"I just wanted to play with it." Ronald pouts and throws Charlie on the floor. Henry rushes over and grabs his favourite toy before running upstairs in tears.

"Henry." Regina calls out and looks over at Robin. Regina clutches when she sees him walking over to Ronald and pathing his head with a smile.

"Robin? Aren't you going to say something to Ronald?" She asks him crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want me to say Regina? Boys will be boys."

"Well My son is crying upstairs and I don't think I will have time for dinner because he needs me right now. So I like for you to go." Regina says.

Robin rolls his eyes. "Regina, come on don't be like that." He takes a step closer but Regina just backs away.

"Go, I'll talk to you later." She turns around and walks up the stairs towards her son's room. She waits before going in. She listens to the sounds downstairs and when she hears the front door close she knocks on the door.

"Henry, sweetie can I come in?" She doesn't get an answer and goes in. Her little boy is lying under his blanket and Regina can hear him sniffle. She sits down on the edge of his bed and tries to find his head under the blankets.

"Henry, are you okay baby. How is Charlie?" She asks and watches how Henry pokes his head from under the blankets. A few seconds later Charlie is pulled from under the blankets as well.

"Charlie is okay, he just doesn't like the mean boy." Henry says and pouts.

"I don't like Ronald mommy. Do I have to play with him again?" He asks and Regina feels her stomach flip. If she keeps dating Robin, they will have to learn to play together.

"Not right now Henry. I'm sorry about what happened. Can I make it up to you?" Regina asks and watches how Henry's eyebrow raises.

"Well, Ronald and Robin are gone and I made your favourite meal, Lasagne." Regina chuckles as Henry pushes the blankets of him with his small legs jumping out of bed and running downstairs.

Regina made her way upstairs with Henry in her arms. He had eaten so much Lasagne Regina had been scared he would puke or something but he had only fallen asleep still sitting at the table and with his fork in his hand.

Regina lies him down on the bed and carefully removes his clothes. He was so out of it he didn't even wake up when Regina put on his pyjamas. She closes his door and walks downstairs towards the kitchen to clean everything up.

She was just getting ready to seat down with a good book when there was a knock at the door. Regina rolled her eyes, if this was Robin again she would tell him what she thought about him and his boys will be boys.

But when Regina opened the door she didn't found Robin but she found her mother standing on the porch.

"Good evening Regina. I'm sorry I'm visiting so late but I need to talk to you." Cora says pushing past Regina and going to the kitchen. Regina follows her mother. Her mother was already making herself at home, going through the cupboards and making a fresh pot of coffee.

"So mother what do you need to tell me?" Regina asks sitting down at the table and waiting for her mother to join her with the coffee.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to accompanied me to the Golden times party. It's this Saturday." Cora asks sipping from her cup.

Regina frowns. "Is that all you wanted to know? Why don't you ask Zelena to come with you? She would love to go and I don't need to find a babysitter."

"Yes your sister would love to but I almost take her every year and I think it would do you some good to join me. There are a lot of nice looking men there and it might get you over that student, what was her name again?"

"For you information mother I'm already dating someone, his name is Robin Locksley. You see I did get over Emma Swan."

Cora smiles. She knew she had heard that name before and now she had seen the girl that had broken her daughter's heart but she also knew that Regina couldn't really move on before she had a face to face conversation with the blonde girl. If she was truthful to herself she had to admit her daughter had good taste in women.

"Alright, then just go with me to the party as a favour. Please Regina, I'm sure your friend Kathryn wouldn't mind babysitting Henry for one evening."

Regina rolls her eyes. Of course her mother would play on her emotions like that. "Yes, okay I'll come with you but if I don't like it, I'm going home."

"Of course that's only fair." Cora finishes her drink and stands up. "I think I have been taking up enough of your time sweetheart. I'm going to go now." Regina stands up as well and kisses her mother on both cheeks.

"Was this all you need to ask me mother? You could have just called." They walk to the front door together.

"Yes I could have but I was in the neighbourhood so I didn't mind dropping by. Good night."

"Good night mother." Regina closes the door and sighs. She sometimes wonders if her mother is going mad but then she remembers her mother was always a weird and extraordinary person. She was the reason why she didn't completely break down after the death of Daniel. Giving her a shoulder to cry on and moving in with to look after Henry when Regina couldn't. It had taking a long time but she had pulled through. So that's why she would do every favour her mother asked off her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Granny! Granny Cora!" Henry yells and comes running out of the kitchen when he heard his grandmother's voice. Cora braces herself for the impact of Henry's weight against her legs. The boy doesn't realise it but there is going to come a time when he knocks himself against her legs and she's going to need a new hip.

"Oomph." Cora let's out and picks Henry up from her legs. "Hello my handsome grandson." Cora says smiling and tickling Henry's belly. Henry shrieks and tries to get away from Cora's tickling fingers.

"Mommy! Mommy! Granny is tickling me again." Henry shouts giggling loudly. Kathryn and Regina come out of the kitchen at the sound. She loved seeing her mother with her son. Regina's relationship with her own mother was a good one although they had their fair share of rough patches. Her mother didn't used to be this affectional with her, for many years Cora had been a hard working woman. Working her way up to the top and becoming one of the most powerful people around. For the most part Regina had been raised by her father, but after he died, from heart failure She was left to her mother. The first couple of years were hard for both of them, Cora took a step aside from her CEO job but still owned 25 % of the Golden Times. She made sure Regina got all the opportunities life got the offer but Regina missed the affection she had gotten from her father, something that was hard for her mother to give.

But after the died of Daniel and Henry being born Cora had made more effort to show more affection not only with her grandson but also with Regina.

"Darling you look absolutely stunning." Cora says seeing her daughter. Regina was wearing a light pink coloured dress. Kathryn had helped Regina pin up her hair and do her make-up. She walked over and pulled her daughter in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you mother. But I think all credit goes to Kathryn she basically forced me into the dress." Regina says looking back at Kathryn who grinned.

"Well I thought it was time for you to show everyone how gorgeous you are." Kathryn says and takes Henry out of Cora's hands. "Don't you think so Henry?" She asks and the little boy who nodded seriously.

" You're a good friend Kathryn. Well we should go." Cora says and opens the door.

"You have me number Kathryn and Henry has already eaten. He just needs a bath and bed. And if there is anything and I mean really anything please call me as soon as possible." Regina says giving a kiss and looking at her friend with worried eyes.

"I know, I know. Just go already and try to have some fun alright."

* * *

 **Emma Pov**

The annual Golden Party was held in the Golden tower of the Golden Times. Emma rolled her eyes at how many time she used the word Golden. She was standing right outside the building and wore a red dress and high heels. She couldn't remember the last time she wore heels but Mary Margaret had insisted that Emma would look her best and so Emma had made an effort.

She watched several people walk in wearing to most beautiful gowns and suits she had ever seen. She hoped she wouldn't stick out. The dress had cost her a lot but wasn't nearly as much as some of the dresses she was seeing. Deciding that she didn't care Emma held her head up high and walk inside.

Everywhere Emma looked she saw something golden, balloons, glasses, plates. Even the waiters were wearing Golden bowties. Emma found it all rather ridiculous.

"A glass of champagne miss." A waiter asked gracefully holding up the serving platter.

Emma nodded and took a glass. With some booze in her system the evening will go by more quickly or so she hoped. She never was much of a fan for big parties where you had to mingle with people, she preferred the dark corners of a nice club.

Half an hour went by and Emma made her way through the room chatting with people she didn't know and didn't even try to get to know. At least she was making an effort and she wasn't one of the people who got out their phone pretending they were busy texting someone.

"Emma!" A voice called out for her. She turned around and saw Mary Margaret walking over to her, a tall and handsome man following close behind her.

"I'm so happy you came and you are wearing a dress and heels." Mary says looking Emma up and down happily.

"Well a certain colleague insisted that I wear some heels." Emma says and Mary smiles.

"Well she is a very smart woman." Mary winks and turns to the man next to her. "Emma I like for you to meet David, my fiancée." Emma looks shocked, she didn't know. But how could she have known, she had been at Gold's little over a week now. Maybe she should try more in the future to make friends.

"Nice to meet you David." Emma shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Emma. Mary has told me a lot about you. It seems like you are the success story." Emma cringes, it was the fifth time someone called her that this evening and she started to feel very uncomfortable about it.

"I guess so." She says rubbing her neck.

"You should be proud what you did wasn't easy." Emma forces a smile and takes another sip of her champagne.

"Emma!" Emma jumped hearing mister Gold's voice so close to her.

"Mister Gold." Emma says turning around. Mister Gold was standing right behind her with a golden cane in his right hand and a young and beautiful woman on his left side.

"Emma this is my lovely wife Belle French. Honey this is Emma Swan our success story." Emma shakes Belle's hand and listens how Gold explains to Belle why Emma is the success story. Emma has to bite her teeth, she can't hear this story again.

"That must have been very though for you Emma, living in several foster homes. I work in the library, sometimes we have foster groups visiting and some kids have experience some very nasty things. How was being a foster kid for you?" Belle asks. Emma gave her a small smile, she wonders how she was going to explain to this naïve woman the abuse she suffered in some of the homes.

"I had some difficulty in some of my homes that's true. It's one of the reasons why school was very important to me and why I worked so hard to get the scholarship, it was my only way out. I was so happy the day I knew I had won the scholarship. I meant that I had a future."

Belle nodded and smiled. "That's so inspiring." Emma took another sip of her glass. It was now empty and she looked around for a waiter to get some more.

"Emma Swan." Emma closed her eyes for a second before turning again to the person behind her. Miss Cora was standing there in a white pantsuit and a big plastered smile on her face.

"So nice to see you again Emma. I want to introduced you to someone. Will you please follow me." Cora says, she doesn't wait for Emma to answer and starts walking away. Emma quickly snatches up a new glass of champagne from a waiter and follows Cora.

"Regina darling! I would like for you to meet someone"

Emma watches how the woman Cora talks to turns around and Emma feels like she's going to puke. Regina's eyes go wide the moment she sees who is standing next to her mother.

"Emma…." She whispers.

"I….you…Regina." Emma stutters out, the glass in her hand is shaking. She can't believe Regina is standing right in front of her and it the most beautiful dress she has ever seen the brunette in.

"I need to go." Regina says turning around and walking away. Emma keeps standing there and watches how Regina keeps walking away.

Emma's vision gets blocked by Cora standing in front of her and raising her eyebrow. "So are you going to stand there or are you going to talk to my daughter before she leaves this party?"

Emma nods with her mouth open and starts walking.

* * *

 **Regina Pov**

Regina storms into the bathroom and clutches the sink. She doesn't want to cry, she can't cry over Emma. She moved on, she has a boyfriend, she has her son, she's happy. She doesn't have to cry over this. But yet she can't help the tears that are coming out of her eyes.

"Fuck….!" She yells and grabs a paper towel to whip them away.

"Regina.." Regina jumps when she hears her voice. Emma is standing there, her back against the bathroom door and with sorrow in her eyes.

Regina walks over to her and grabs the handle of the door trying to push Emma away so she can escape.

"Regina please listen to me." Emma tries again keeping the door shut.

"No! I'm not listening! I don't have to listen to you!" She shouts and takes a step back. "Let me out!"

"Please….just…listen!" Emma pleads but Regina shakes her head.

"No! What you did was unforgivable and disgusting. You taped me, like I'm some sort of porn star. So what did you do with the tape? Did you show people? Where you happy with your grade? Did you have a good laugh, someone finally dominated the evil queen."

"No Regina please. Alright yes it was about the grade I needed it. I was so mad and desperate and I couldn't figure out why I was failing your class but I know that none of that is an excuse for the thing I did. I'm so sorry Regina. I truly am." Regina watches how the tears stream down Emma's face. She can see how sorry Emma is and she's glad about it but feeling glad makes her feel guilty as well. She did mess up Emma's grades, so she should take some of the blame. She has to come clean about what she did.

"I don't forgive you Emma. I don't think I'll ever will. But you failing my class wasn't your fault." Regina says swallowing. "It was my fault, I messed with your grades. I didn't mean for you to fail my class but I let it get away from me and before I knew it you were. I tried to fix it by giving you a redo on the essay. And we all know how that worked out."

Emma whips her face and frowns. "What? What do you mean. You gave me bad grades on purpose?"

Regina nods.

"But why would you do that? I had a scholarship. You could have messed everything up for me? Why?" Emma asks pushing herself away from the door and walking over to Regina.

"I have my reasons." Regina says and looks down at the floor.

"What reason? I tried to be a good student, I was nice to you before everything went to hell. What reason could you possibly have had to hate me so much that you failed me."

"I can't tell you." Regina says and walks pass Emma.

"Why not!" Emma shouts grabbing Regina arm and forcing her back, facing her.

"Let go off me!"

"Not until you tell me why!" Emma holds on tighter and Regina feels like she's suffocating. She needs to go, if she stays she will tell Emma the truth and she can't deal with that.

"LET GO!"

"No! You almost ruined everything for me and I want to know why!"

Before Emma can do anything else Regina slaps her in the face and pushes her back.

"No! You don't! Yes I almost ruined everything for you but I would have never failed you! I would have adjusted the scores and you would have been fine. You! Taped me! You are the one most in the wrong here and if I don't want to share my reason then I don't have to!" With that said Regina leaves the bathroom and goes looking for her mother. She needs to leave and she needs to leave right now.

* * *

"I can't believe you tricked me like that mother!" Regina says the moment their back in the car.

"I'm sorry Regina but you are clearly not over that girl and I thought you two could use some time to work things out." Regina laughs and shakes her head.

"Mother you don't know the half of what happened between me and Emma. You had no right to meddle in this." Regina says taking the next turn. "And for your information I am over her. I have been dating this nice guy for weeks now and I haven't even given her a thought."

"Regina." Cora says calmly. "You are fooling yourself. You are not over her and do you know how I know this? Because you ran to the bathroom and cried. If you are really over her you could have faced her in front of everyone and had a civil conversation. Wake up little girl! You still love her."

Regina grips the steer and drives further. When they reach to house Regina stops in front of it and looks at her mother.

"You can sleep in the guestroom in my house tonight. Say goodbye to Kathryn." Regina says and waits for her mother to leave the car.

"Regina? Darling where are you going?" Cora asks unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I'm going to make sure I get over her."


	12. Chapter 12

**So I was wondering Are their any people from Belgium reading this fic?**

 **If so, say Hi to me!**

* * *

She knows this is a bad idea but it she doesn't really give a fuck anymore. She rings the doorbell and waits. It's late but she hopes he is still awake. The light in the hall jumps on and a moment later the door is opened.

"Regina?" Robin asks sleepy. He's in his pyjamas and Regina pushes past him into the house.

"Where is your bedroom?" Regina asks looking at him first and then at the stairs. She doesn't wait for his answer and goes upstairs.

"Regina? What's going on?" He asks following her up the stairs. He finds her in his bedroom already taking of her dress.

"Regina?"

Regina let her dress pool down her body and she steps closer to him. She needs to do this, she needs to prove to herself that she's over Emma.

"Kiss me." She says and pulls his lips to hers. It's sloppy, very wet and she doesn't like the way his beard is scratching her cheek.

She pulls him on the bed and opens her legs so he can place himself between them.

 **Emma POV**

"Come on Emma just a few more steps." Mary says holding Emma's hand while David is supporting most of the blonde's weight.

"I fucked up….you guys….I'm an asshole." Emma slurs and stumbles a little. David holds her a little tighter so she doesn't fall.

"How much did she drink?" He asks Mary but she can only pull up her shoulders.

"She was fine before she went to the bathroom. I don't know what happened."

They help Emma in the car and Mary takes a seat beside her, just to make sure she doesn't puke or fall asleep before they can get her to her apartment.

"Alright Emma we are almost there. Just a few more steps and you can fall asleep." David says helping Emma up the stairs of the blonde's apartment.

"Bed…sleepy." Emma murmurs.

"Yes you get to sleep in a minute." Mary says brushing Emma's hair out of her face.

They lay Emma on the bed and pull of her shoes. Mary is about to leave when Emma's hand shoots up and grabs her wrist.

"Mary wait." Emma whispers her eyes almost closing.

Mary steps closer so she can hear what Emma is going to say. "What sweetie?"

"Am I a bad person?" She asks and Mary frowns and smiles.

"Of course not Emma. I have known bad people and you are not one of them."

"Okay. I'm going to figure out what her reason was…." Emma murmurs and Mary leans in closer.

"What reason?"

"Regina, her reason. I'm going to figure it out if it is the last thing I do." Emma closes her eyes and Mary smiles.

"Sure you will sweetie. Good night."

* * *

 **Regina POV**

They are lying next to each other breathing slowly neither one wanting to make a sound. Regina didn't know what just happened but Robin was slowly turning into a red lobster.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why it's not working." He says sitting up and looking at his little friend who doesn't feel like a friend today.

"It's okay." Regina says. She sits up also and reaches for her underwear. She wonders if it's her. Maybe he doesn't find her attractive.

"It's not okay Regina. You're beautiful and sexy. I want you, I do want to do this. I just have been so stressed lately at work. They might want to send me overseas and I don't want that for Roland. But I also don't want to end things with you. I like you a lot and I want to see where this takes us." He says explaining his situation and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Regina smiles at him but it doesn't reach her eyes. She gathers her dress and takes her heels.

"Regina its late don't go." He says trying the pull her back in bed but Regina shakes her head.

"I need to go home. In need to be there in the morning for Henry. I'll see you later." She says and gives him quick peck on the lips.

She drives home but before she goes into the house and finds her bed, she let her head rest against the steering wheel. She's happy that she didn't have sex with Robin. Apart from the fact that he has a little problem she is now calm enough to realise that she is indeed not ready him, she isn't over Emma yet. She still loves her.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Emma drove down the street towards the campus parking lot. She had a very nostalgic feeling coming back here even though it hadn't even been a year since she last was here. She parked her ca rand got out, she clipped her journalist badge to her jacket. If people wondered why she was walking over campus she could use her badge as an undercover story, was she a journalist or wasn't she.

* * *

 **Kathryn POV**

"Really Regina you can't be that stupid." Kathryn says listening to her friend talk about what happened over the weekend.

"I wasn't thinking alright, no reason the call me stupid. I know it was dumb." Regina says and Kathryn feels sorry for her friend. She had thought Regina had gotten over Emma thanks to Robin but it seems like she had been wrong. Robin wasn't the guy for Regina.

"Maybe you should break up with him."

"Seriously you were the one that pushed me towards him and know you want me to break up with him? Sometimes I don't get you Kathryn." Regina says taking her coffee and looking at her watch.

"I have class in a few minutes. I have to go."

They take their cups and start walking towards the English building. "I know I did push you towards him because I thought he was something good for you but now after listening to what he's like I don't really like him that much, really a guy who uses Boys will be boys to justify his son behaviour, no he's not the guy for you." Kathryn says walking along to Regina class.

"You know if I break up with him now I will look like a complete asshole. It's like I'm breaking up with him because of his little problem." Regina says smiling thinking back to how little his little problem really was.

"Do you want the little problem to be solved so you could enjoy the little problem?" Kathryn sniggers.

"I thought I wanted to last night but I don't. I don't want to have sex with Robin, he isn't for me." Regina admits. "And we have to stop saying little problem now before it distracts me from teaching." Regina chuckles arriving at the classroom. Several students where quickly entering the classroom seeing how the evil queen was arriving.

"I see you later sweetheart." Kathryn says giving Regina two cheek kisses.

"See you later." Regina says and enters the room. "I hope everyone has reviewed the syllabus because I have a little quiz for all of you."

Kathryn smiles at hearing her friend loud voice silencing the room. She had to admit even she sometimes gets scared when Regina uses that voice.

Kathryn didn't have class right now she decided to go to the faculty room to get started at revising her lesson plan for the upcoming class. She was quickly walking over the campus when she saw a familiar head popping into her vision. She had seen Regina stare at the blonde several times to know who she was.

"Emma Swan!" Kathryn yelled loud and rushes over to the clearly startled blonde.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Kathryn rolls her eyes. Of course the blonde didn't know who she was but she will soon.

"My name is Professor Kathryn Nolan and you my dear are not a student anymore, what are you doing on campus!" Kathryn asks and watches how Emma lifts up her badge. Kathryn takes the badge and looks at it.

"Journalist? Really? Still what are you doing here?" Emma takes her badge back, taking a set backwards.

"I don't think that's any of your business. Why the hell are you even yelling at me about, I don't even know you?"

Kathryn lets out a laugh. "I know you don't but I do know about you and your little video project with my friend Regina." Kathryn watches how Emma's eyes grow in recognition.

"Wait I do remember you? You were with her at the bar." Kathryn nods. Emma takes another step back and holds up her hands.

"Hey I know I am at fault here, Regina knows that and I have apologized for it. Several times, but do you know what she did to me? About the grading?"Emma asks Kathryn.

Kathryn blushes, she does know about the grading. She knew what Regina had done was really bad. As a teacher it was completely unprofessional and the college could fire her because of it and as a person messing with someone's future was just horrible. But Kathryn also knows her friend and she always acts without thinking when she gets emotional. It's another Regina why the evil queen was created.

"Yes I do know about it and Regina feels awful about it. I also know she told you this weekend and she has apologized for it. You know she wouldn't have failed you in the end. She would have fixed everything and gave you the grade you deserved."

Emma nods and let her hand go through her hair. "Yes I do know and she did. But I want to know why she did it in the first place. I was a good student, never caused problems and I respected her until I started failing without good reason."

Kathryn clutches her cup and looks Emma in the eyes, she can see how sincere she is and it makes Kathryn feel a little guilty. She knows the reason why but should she tell Emma. It's not her place to tell but she also knows Regina will never tell the blonde. Maybe telling Emma will start a conversation between the two of them, maybe Emma will see the good of Regina and how perfect her friend could be for the blonde.

"She…well…she." Kathryn looks down. All kinds of alarm bells are going of her in head, telling her she shouldn't tell Emma about Regina's reason.

"You know the reason? Tell me." Emma says taking a hold of Kathryn's arm. "Please I need to know."

Kathryn looks slowly up. She knows she shouldn't but maybe she should. "She was in love with you and I think she still is."

* * *

 **Emma Pov**

"She was in love with you and I think she still is." Emma closes her eyes and feels herself freezing. After her graduation she had deleted the video. Well she had deleted the sex part, there was still some footage left and Emma sometimes watched it. It was the moment Regina woke up and stared at her. Emma had become fascinated with the look Regina gave her. Somewhere deep down Emma had known that look but she couldn't believe it. She had told herself she was delusional thinking about that, but now she was hearing the thing she couldn't believe. Regina had been in love with her.

"How come she was so mean all the time?" Emma asks her voice just a whisper.

"It's what Regina does. She's complicated like that, she couldn't handle the fact that you were nice to her. She could handle the fact that you hated her." Kathryn says. "That night, she really thought she had a chance to be with you after graduation."

"How can she think that? She was so mean to me, never said a nice thing. How could I like her, I don't know her and how could she love me. She doesn't even know me." Emma could feel her voice rising. She was angry at Regina but also at herself.

"I think that's the main problem here. You both almost destroyed each other's life because you only saw the person you made up in your head. Maybe if you get to know each other maybe you could get over this."

"I don't think Regina would want me if she knows the real me." Emma huffs.

"That's the exact same thing she is scared about. You two are more alike than you think." Emma opens and closes her mouth. She doesn't know what to say or what to do. After staring at Kathryn for over a minute Emma starts to walk. She needs to think about this, she needs to figure it all out.

* * *

 **Kathryn POV**

Kathryn watches how a shocked Emma turns around and walks away. Kathryn let her hand run through her hair. Did she do the right thing? Fuck Regina is going to be so mad at her for telling. Maybe if she warns her, tell her what she did.

Kathryn turns around and starts walking back to Regina's classroom. She knocks and waits until she can hear Regina's voice, telling her to enter.

"Professor Nolan? What can I do for you?" Regina asks frowning.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your class professor but could I take up a minute of your time. It's important." Kathryn explains and watches Regina nods and make her way towards.

"Read page 43-46, I'll be back in a few." Regina says and closes the door behind her.

"What's wrong? I just saw you a few minutes ago." Regina asks a little irritation in her voice.

"I think I did something stupid." Kathryn says and starts pacing back and forward. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well It's hardly the first time you did something stupid Kathryn." Regina says chuckling. She wonders why her friend is panicking, it's amusing. She has never seen Kathryn act like this.

"Emma was here." Kathryn quickly says hoping that saying it quickly is less painful. Regina smiles fades and makes place for a frown.

"What? Why?"

Kathryn stops pacing and bites her lip. "She wanted to know your reason behind failing her." Kathryn looks down. "I told her." She whispers, Regina can barely hear her but she did.

"You what?" Regina asks shocked. "You told her I loved her?" Regina hisses.

Kathryn looks up again and slowly nods. "I'm so sorry Regina, I just slipped out."

Regina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She looks back at Kathryn. "I need to get back in."

"Regina…..please….."Kathryn tries but Regina holds up her hand.

"Not now Kathryn." She says and turns around. She takes a deep breath before she enters her classroom, leaving Kathryn alone in the hall.

* * *

 **Regina POV**

Regina walks back into the class. She can feel several students looking at her, she watches their eyes follow her every move. It's feels like they know what she is thinking. She doesn't say anything and takes a seat behind her desk. Emma knows, Emma knows goes through her head. What is she going to do about it?

"Professor Mills? Are you alright?" One of her students asks. Regina looks up and sees everyone watching her. She smiles and clears her throat.

"I want you all to finish the next chapter in the syllabus. When finished you can leave." She says and watch them start. She stares out in front of her. She's mad at Kathryn but deep down she's also grateful. Emma knows and even though she should have been the one to tell the blonde, she also knows she would have never done it. All the cards are in Emma's hands now. She wonders what the blonde is going to do.

When the last student leaves her class she collects her bag and leaves the campus to pick up her Henry from kindergarten. She is standing by her car and waiting patiently for the time to come when she's allowed to go and collect Henry. Parents are not allowed to pick up their children before time. At first Regina found that rule really difficult but she knew it was a good thing for Henry.

The moment the bell rang Regina almost sprinted inside the building. When Henry saw her entering the classroom he immediately abandoned his toys and ran this is momma. Regina scoops him up and kissed his little head.

"Momma, Miss Ashley let us paint with our hands today." He says pointing at the papers hanging from a cord across the classroom. Regina walks closer and looks at the paper with Henry's painting on. She doesn't really see what he wanted to paint but that doesn't take away the fact that she's extremely proud of him.

"That's so good Henry. You should be an artist when you grow up."

Henry giggles and shakes his head. "No, I want to be a doctor."

"Alright." Regina says laughing and walking with Henry to her car. When she has him secured in his seat she pulls out and they drive home. She doesn't think about Emma for the rest of the evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Emma POV**

Emma breaths deeply in and out. Her feet keep moving over the pavement. She checks her watch and starts to slow down. She puts her hands on her hips and keeps walking, making sure her muscles don't tense up. It's seven in the morning and she just finished her morning run, something she had picked up three weeks ago after she had talked to Kathryn. Yes three weeks had gone by and Emma hadn't even tried to contact Regina. She did want to, she just didn't know how or what she would say when she did. She had so many mix feelings. She liked the brunette, at least she thinks she does. She tries to remember how the brunette was at the beginning. She was strict and neutral in her teaching but when she had been with Emma she had shown this other side that Emma couldn't rap her head around.

After going to her apartment and taking a shower Emma left for work. She had several deadlines she had to finish today. Snatching a donut from the break room Emma made her way to her little cubicle desk. She puts the donut between her teeth and starts up her laptop.

"Good morning Emma." Mary Margaret chirps happily. Emma bit a piece out of her donut and smiled. She didn't like really happy people in the morning but she endured Mary because she had become Emma's friend.

"Good morning." Emma says.

"I brought you a coffee so you can was down that donut." Mary says and puts the cup on Emma's desk.

"Thanks M&M. Are you free for lunch later?"

Mary nods. "Yes, twelve okay? I should be finish with my 'the birds and the bees' column by then."

"Sure. I'll see you at lunch."

Mary turns around and Emma finishes her donut so she can start working on her article. It was about criminals that were protected by politics. At first Emma had thought the story was a bust but she had found a new lead taking her to something more serious. They weren't just small crime criminals, no she was dealing with murderers that were being protected but politicians and judges. She just needed to fact check a few things before she could go to her editor, Mister Glass.

When lunch came around she and Mary enjoyed some good burgers over at the local diner Granny's. Emma loved the place because it was cosy and had some greasy food for cheap prices. Not that Emma needed to watch that, she got paid pretty well.

"So Emma how is the article going?" Mary asks biting in her pesto sandwich.

"I really think I have something, it's crazy if you think about it but the facts are checked and they all aid up. My source are also reliable. I just need Glass's support and we can go public with it."

"Aren't you a little scared? You're going to expose a judge and a politician." Emma shook her head.

"I'm a journalist Mary. We need to let the people know that, the people who are supposed to protect us are the criminals here."

Mary nods. "Alright just make sure you keep out of danger."

They finished lunch and went both back to work. Emma finished the last checks and walks towards Mister Glass's office. She knocked and waited. Mister Glass was and old grumpy man with light grey hair. Emma didn't really like the man.

"Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" Glass asks pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his eyes.

"I came by to give you my article about the mayor. I checked all the facts and my source is reliable." Emma hands over her paper and waits for him to read it over. When he finishes he looks up and let his hand slide through his hair.

"You know what this will do, do you? It's a great story but also a dangerous one if you have forgotten something Mister Gold won't be happy." Glass says and Emma nods.

"I know but we need to go public with this."

"I agree. I'm going to let Gold check it first but I'm sure we'll run it. This is big Emma, good job." Glass says and Emma can't help the beaming smile on her face. Her first major story is going to get published. The rest of the day Emma supports a big smile and even when she gets home to an empty apartment she keeps smiling.

 **Regina POV**

Regina was sitting in 'The lobster' one of the more expensive restaurants in the city. She had already ordered a glass of wine and was now waiting for Robin to show up. He had texted her, telling her he would be late. That was 20 minutes ago and she was slowly getting more irritated. She opens her phone and tries to distract herself. It's another ten minutes for Robin to arrive. Him being late only confirms that breaking up with him tonight is the right thing to do. She can't leave him hanging on like this, she doesn't love him and she knows she never will.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Robin says startling Regina out of her thoughts. Regina looks up just in time for Robin to press his lips against hers. She grimaces, she's not going to miss his scratchy beard.

"It's alright." Regina says and puts her phone away. She takes another sip of her wine and watches how Robin orders himself a drink.

"So do you already know what you are getting?" Robin asks taking the menu and studying the choices he has to choose from.

"I don't think I will be eating anything." Regina says. Robin quirks an eyebrow and watches Regina's face.

"Do you not feel well? Are you getting sick?" Robin asks.

"No." Regina shacks her head. "I'm not getting sick. I just need to tell you something and I don't want to sit through dinner before I tell you."

Robin nods and puts the menu down. He crosses his arms and leans back against his chair.

Regina folds her hands on her lap and tries to find the words to let Robin down gently. "I….I don't think what we are having is going to work. I just don't feel like we are a good match and…."

"Is this about the lack of sex?" Robin asks cutting her off. "Because I told you what the reason is. I'm stressed at work. It happens. I know if we try again I'll be fine but you have to let me touch you Regina."

Regina holds up her hands. "No, no it's not about that. Well…a bit but still I don't think we fit together and now you don't have to consider me in the decision of going overseas for your job."

Robin scoffs. "Seriously Regina. We don't fit together when did that happen. We fit perfectly and don't you dare use my job to make yourself feel better about dumping me." Robin stands up and chucks his drink back "You know what Regina!" He says putting his glass down and looking at Regina. He leans forward so close that Regina can smell the scotch on his breath. "It is you. I never had problems fucking women. I only have this problem with you. "

He leaves Regina with her mouth open and her eyes watering. She clenches her fist until she can feel her nails pinch her own skin.

"I'm sorry to disturb you?" The waiter says. "But is the gentleman coming back because we need the table."

Regina nods and holds back the tears. She pays for the drinks and leaves the restaurant


	14. Chapter 14

_**Merry Christmas**_

* * *

 _ **Emma pov**_

It's around three o'clock when Emma's phone starts ringing. She groans and turns over. An unknown number is calling her at three in the morning.

"This better be good!" Emma groans into the phone.

"Em..ma." Emma wakes up immediately when she hears her voice.

"Regina? Is that you?"

"Emma…Why Emma? Why don't you like me?" Emma raising her eyebrows, the sultry voice she knows Regina has turns into a whiny and clearly drunk one.

"Regina? Where are you? Are you drunk?"

She hears laughter in the background. And she can faintly hear a loud masculine voice close to Regina.

"Regina tell me where you are?" Emma says and starts picking up some of her clothes. She keeps the phone at her ear while walking out of her bedroom and putting on her boots.

"I….at a bar….Emmmmmaaa." Regina giggles. "Remember the bar you picked me up from, before you gave me the best fuck in my life. I'm here and you are not. And I'm missing you Emma. Sooo much." Emma can hear how Regina's last sentence sounds broken. Regina is crying.

"Regina stay there. I'm coming."

Thank god Emma didn't live far from the bar. She doesn't let herself think about when she's going to see Regina, she walks in and looks around. There weren't a lot of people left. She scanned over the room and saw Regina sitting on a bar seat with a bearded man hanging over her. Emma doesn't know what but she feels so jealous seeing the man putting his hand on Regina's thigh.

"Regina…you okay?" Emma asks putting her arm around the drunken woman's shoulders making a statement for the guy. He holds up his hand and drags himself of the chair.

"Emma!" Regina smiles and throws her arms around her neck. Hugging Emma tightly. Emma shoots the man daggers with her eyes and he quickly backs away.

"Let's get you home alright." Emma says and helps Regina up. She pays for Regina's drinks and by the amount she has to pay she finds it amazing that Regina is still standing on her feet.

She walks with Regina to her car, actually she has to carry Regina because of course now the brunette decides she can't walk on her feet anymore. As gracefully as humanly possible Emma puts Regina in her car.

"Regina what's your address?" Regina rolls her head and looks at Emma. "Why? Why don't you like me Emma?" Emma feels her throat tighten.

"I do like you Regina." Emma says but Regina shakes her head. Tears are streaming down her face.

"No one likes me. You hate me, everyone hates me. I'm evil and a bitch and Robin doesn't even get it up for me."

Emma wants to snort at that last comment but keeps it in. she sees how hurt Regina is and how vulnerable the alcohol was making her. She could see the woman behind the mask.

"Regina look at me." Emma asks gently but Regina kept shaking her head. Emma reaches over and places her hands on Regina's cheeks. She forces Regina to look in her eyes.

"I don't hate you Regina. I truly don't. I care about you in a way I don't understand myself." Regina breath hitches and Emma looks down at the brunette lips. It would be so easy to lean forward and kiss the pain Regina was showing in her eyes away but she couldn't. Regina was drunk and vulnerable. The moment the brunette would sober up she would hate her again, even more if she kissed her.

"Let's get you to a bed. You need to sleep this off." Emma says and starts her engine. She hasn't even been driven for five minutes when she can hear Regina's slowly breathing next to her, deeply asleep.

Her back hurts and she knows she didn't have enough sleep to wake up already but she needs to. She pushes herself of the sofa and walks quietly to her bedroom. She looks inside and sees Regina still sleeping peacefully. She doesn't wake her up instead she goes to the kitchen and starts making breakfast. She has just poured eggs into the pan when a noise catches her attention. She turns around and watches Regina stumble into the kitchen. She's squinting her eyes and looking around the apartment in confusion.

"Good morning." Emma says and walks towards the fridge, grabbing a cold water bottle. She had already found some pills against the headache Regina would definably be experiencing.

"Here take these they'll help." Emma says handing Regina the bottle and the pills.

"Where am I?" Regina asks after swallowing the pills and drinking almost all the water of the bottle.

"You're at my apartment. I brought you here after you fell asleep last night in my car." Emma explains going back to the eggs making sure they don't burn.

"I should go home." Regina says looking around to find the door.

"I'm making breakfast. Why don't you stay? You'll have less of a hangover if you eat something." Emma says hoping Regina will stay. She doesn't want the brunette to go.

Regina looks at her with doubt in her eyes. Emma takes the pan with eggs, puts it on the table. She grabs forks, plates and glasses. She puts everything on the table and gestures for Regina to sit down. Regina hesitates a little but in the end she takes the offered seat and Emma can't help but smile.

"Do you want something else to drink? I have juice or I could make you some coffee?" Emma says walking over to the fridge and taking out fresh juice.

"I would like some juice, thank you." Emma pours Regina's glass full and does the same for herself. She sits down and starts to eat.

She stops eating when Regina isn't moving. "I'm sorry. Is there a problem? Do you want some salt or pepper?" Emma asks already standing up to take the salt and pepper but Regina's hand stops her.

"It's okay Emma. The eggs will be fine." Regina says and Emma takes her seat again. She smiles when Regina starts eating.

"Can I ask you what happened last night? Why you were so drunk?" Emma asks putting down her fork and giving her attention completely to Regina.

"I don't think it's any of your business, is it." Regina says coldly and Emma flinches at the cold voice. Regina is wearing her mask again and Emma looks down at her plate.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She keeps eating, when she finishes her plate she stands up and puts it in her dishwasher. Something her dorm room didn't have and what she's now immensely grateful for.

"I don't understand you." Regina says out of the blue leaning back against her chair and looking directly at Emma. Emma turns around and leans against the counter.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Why are you treating me with so much kindness all the sudden?"

Emma swallows the lump in her throat and looks down at her feet. "I….I finally realised what of an awful person I am. What I did to you is something unforgivable and I just want to make things right."

"Why? Because you finally know my secret? You didn't care before you knew, you hate me."

Emma shakes her head. "No! No I do not hate you. I….I was angry with you but I never hated you."

"Yes, yes you did. I heard you, you called me an evil bitch." Regina says angrily.

"I did because I was so angry at you. I was failing your class. Your class was the only class I was failing in and I needed a good grade to graduate. I worked so hard, did everything I could but still it was never enough. I didn't understand and I became very frustrated." Emma breathed deeply in and out and stepped closer to Regina.

"I came up with a horrible plan, I know it's not an excuse but I was most of the time under the influence of alcohol. It made me braver to do what I did."

"You weren't under the influence when you blackmailed me or when you treated me like dirt in the morning." Regina snapped.

Emma nods. "Indeed. If I could go back and do things differently I would but I can't. The only thing I can do is try and apologize as many times as I can. And now I know your reason behind failing me. I must admit that I was angry at first. That's why I haven't reach out in these three weeks but I understand, people do strange things when they are in love and most of the times their stupid. But I understand and I forgive you because I also know you would never actually fail me. But knowing what I know now. I want to get to know you Regina, the real you because you are a mystery to me."

Emma watches Regina's mouth open and close. Emma sits down and watches how Regina debates everything in her head. She hopes her little speech can mend some of the things she has ruined between them.

All of the sudden Regina stands up. "I…I have to go home." She announces. She grabs her things and walks to the door. Emma stands up and runs towards her.

"Please Regina. Say something. Emma pleads grabbing Regina's hand and turning her around.

Regina's face is unreadable. "I was a one-time thing, remember? You didn't want me and I don't want you anymore."

Emma lets go of Regina's hand and watches how the brunette leaves her home.

 _ **Regina POV**_

Regina groans and turns around. She opens her eyes and tries to look around. She doesn't know this room. She sits up and clutches her head. Fuck what did she drink last night? She looks at the room she's in. The room isn't very well decorated, it's like someone just moved there and hasn't settle in yet.

Regina sighs out when she looks down at herself. She's still wearing her clothes, her shoes are standing on the floor. How did she get here?

She puts on her shoes and walks out of the bedroom. Her head is spinning but she ignores it. She follows the smell of food and finds a familiar blonde cooking.

"Good morning." She hears Emma greet her. She tries to remember when she saw Emma last night. She remembers little things, like Emma eyes looking at her with concern. Her strong arms holding her up and a very old car with bad seats.

"Here take these they'll help." Regina looks at the hand that is holding up some pills.

"Where am I?" Regina asks swallowing the pills, she drinks most of the water. She knows how important water is when she's having a hangover.

"You're at my apartment. I brought you here after you fell asleep last night in my car." Regina frowns. She brought me here? How did she know where to get me? What time is it? Her mother is babysitting Henry. She should go home and make sure that they are alright.

"I should go home." She says. She wonders where the door is. She wonders where her car is.

"I'm making breakfast. Why don't you stay? You'll have less of a hangover if you eat something." Regina thinks about it. She doesn't think that she can eat but she needs to have something in her stomach. She looks how Emma grabs the pan and places it on the table. She places plates, forks, knives and glasses on the table. Regina sits down and waits until Emma serves her some eggs. She doesn't really understand the way Emma is acting towards her. Why is she being so sweet all the sudden. Regina knows Emma feels guilty for what happened with them but does she really think this will make up for any of that.

"Do you want something else to drink? I have juice or I could make you some coffee?"

"I would like some juice, thank you." Regina answers. She looks at her eggs. They look really good but she isn't sure if her stomach can handle them.

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem? Do you want some salt or pepper?" Emma asks.

"It's okay Emma. The eggs will be fine." She says taking her fork and eating some. Her stomach protests a little but she keeps eating. After a while her stomach settles and she finds herself feeling a little better.

"Can I ask you what happened last night? Why you were so drunk?" Emma asks. Regina stops eating.

"I don't think it's any of your business, is it." Regina says coldly, she's not going to give Emma the satisfaction of knowing what of a mess she has become because of her.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Emma says and keeps eating. When the blonde is done she stands up and gathers the plates to put them in the dishwasher. Everything is so different from that morning. Regina doesn't recognize the blonde that is standing before her.

"I don't understand you." Regina says looking directly at Emma.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks.

"Why are you treating me with so much kindness all the sudden?" Where is the blonde that fucked her and threw her away like dirt?

Emma looks down at her feet and Regina wonders what the blonde is thinking. "I….I finally realised what of an awful person I am. What I did to you is something unforgivable and I just want to make things right." Regina stares at her. She's taking aback by Emma admission.

"Why? Because you finally know my secret? You didn't care before you knew. You hate me."

Emma shakes her head. "No! No I do not hate you. I….I was angry with you but I never hated you."

Regina huffs. She remembers the way Emma looked at her. She saw the disgust and hate in her eyes. "Yes, yes you did. I heard you, you called me an evil bitch." She says angrily.

"I did because I was so angry at you. I was failing your class. Your class was the only class I was failing in and I needed a good grade to graduate. I worked so hard, did everything I could but still it was never enough. I didn't understand and I became very frustrated." Emma breathed deeply in. Regina watches her getting closer. She understands where Emma's anger is coming from. Maybe she's for a part the blame, she was at fault because she put in grades that Emma didn't deserve. But that's something Regina would never admit to.

"I came up with a horrible plan, I know it's not an excuse but I was most of the time under the influence of alcohol. It made me braver to do what I did." Regina let's out a little laugh. Liquid courage she knows a thing or two about that.

"You weren't under the influence when you blackmailed me or when you treated me like dirt that morning." Regina snaps.

Emma nods. "Indeed. If I could go back and do things differently I would but I can't. The only thing I can do is try and apologize as many times as I can. And now I know your reason behind failing me. I must admit that I was angry at first. That's why I haven't reach out in these three weeks but I understand, people do strange things when they are in love and must of the times their stupid. But I understand and I forgive you because I also know you would never actually fail me. But knowing what I know now. I want to get to know you Regina, the real you because you are a mystery to me."

Regina looks down at her hands. The things Emma is telling her are the things she had only dreamed about. She wanted Emma to think about her, to want her, to love her. Just the way she had always loved her. She wishes she could put things behind her, forget what happened but she can't. She still loves her but the hate is slowly fading away but she doesn't think she can trust her. And she will not take the risk of having her heart broken again.

She stands up. "I…I have to go home." She announces. She grabs her things and walks to the door. She feels Emma grabbing her hand and turning her around.

"Please Regina. Say something." Hearing Emma's pleads makes Regina bite her tongue. She needs to be strong.

"I was a one-time thing, remember? You didn't want me and I don't want you anymore."

She feels Emma's hand slip from hers. She opens the door and walks out. She can feel a tear run down her cheek. She whips it away, she can't give in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ruby POV**

"Ruby do we have anymore shampoo?" Dorothy asks standing in the doorway of the bathroom holding up her towel and looking at Ruby who is lying on the bed in nothing but panties and a bra.

"No but I have something else." Ruby says getting off the bed and walking over with a sway in her hips. She grabs the hem of the towel Dorothy is holding.

"And what is that?" Dorothy asks grinning and loosening her grip on the towel.

"I have a hunger." Ruby says. "For you." She yanks at the towel and throws it aside. Dorothy laughs when Ruby attacks her lips and scoops her up. She walks with Dorothy to the bed and lies her down.

"You're always hungry. Like a wolf." Dorothy moans when Ruby sucks at the sensitive spot on her neck.

The romantic moment is to Ruby's and Dorothy's great annoyance disturbed by a knocking on their front door.

"God. Don't stop! We are not at home." Dorothy says and moves her hands towards Ruby's ass. She squeezes the firm globs and pulls her closer to her body.

The knocking continues and Ruby sighs. "Why won't they go away?"

"Ruby! Ruby please open up! It's Emma." Ruby sits up. She has never heard her friend sound so sad. She gets off the bed and grabs her panties and puts on a shirt and robe.

"Ruby!" Dorothy whines. Ruby gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm so sorry. But I think it's important I have never heard her like this." Dorothy nods and let's Ruby go. She has heard about this Emma but has never met her. She knows Ruby is her best friend, Dorothy likes that Ruby is such a good friend.

Ruby walks down the stairs of their little home and opens the door. The sight before her shocks her. Emma's eyes are puffy and red and she looks like a truck has run over her.

"Emma? What happened?" Ruby asks pulling Emma inside and sitting her down in the living room.

"She doesn't want me anymore. And I can't stop crying, why can't I stop!" Emma manages to tell Ruby between sobs. Ruby nods and rubs Emma's back.

"Is everything alright here?" Dorothy asks entering the Livingroom.

Emma whips her eyes and looks at both Dorothy and ruby's undressed state. "I'm so sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Emma asks. "I'm sorry so. I didn't mean to."

Dorothy held up her hand and smiles. "It's alright. You must be Emma." Dorothy says walking over and shaking Emma's hand. "I have heard a lot about you. I'm glad to finally meet you but I think I let you both talk first."

She asks Ruby again where the shampoo is before going back upstairs to take her shower.

Ruby turns to Emma. "What's going on? Tell me everything."

So Emma starts telling Ruby everything that happened. From the moment she saw Regina again to the drunken night and the morning revelations.

When Emma finishes telling Ruby everything, Ruby stands up and walks towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? I bet you could do with something strong. Have you driven here?" Ruby asks and takes out some scotch. She joins Emma back on the sofa and pours them two glasses.

"Yeah I did. I just needed to talk to you."

"You must be tired." Ruby says and Emma nods. "Do you want to know what I think?" Ruby says taking a sip.

Emma nods and pours back her own the drink.

"I think you might have some feelings for her." Ruby says studying Emma's face. "And I also think you know this but are just too scared to admit it to yourself."

Emma looks down and lets out a deep breath that comes from deep down. "Yes."

Ruby all of the sudden hits her on the head and Emma looks up in shock. "Ruby! What the hell!"

"Stop being a fool Emma. For once do the right thing and go get the girl. She still likes you but you have to show her that you are the person she likes." Ruby says.

"But first you are going to take a nap and shower because I'm not letting you drive back in this state."

 **Regina POV**

Today was the school's annual beginning of the semester BBQ. The campus grounds where decorated and different clubs sat up booth to give students information about their activities. There was also a big BBQ that could serve over hundred people. Teachers and students could invite their families to join but it was mostly the teachers that did that.

Regina was there of course, she had Henry with her and all his hand while he looked at the mime club. Regina could feel him squeeze her hand because he was a little scared.

"Mommy can we go eat something?" henry asks wanting to get away from the weird looking clowns.

"Sure honey what would you like?" Regina asks putting henry on her hip and walking over to the buffet table.

"I want a burger and a sausage, and some chicken and potatoes and corn."

"Hold on little man, what about some veggies?" Regina asked and Henry pouted.

"Do I have to?" He whined and Regina chuckled.

"Lets make a deal, I'll get you a burger and some chicken but I'll also get you some carrots and if you eat all of that you can have some chocolate cake." Henry eyes immediately beamed at the aspect of chocolate cake.

"Deal!" Regina smiled. She made his plate and had herself some chicken with pasta. When Henry was finished he asked if he could go and play. There was a little animal zoo set out for the children. It was supervised by a few of the students.

"Yes go on. I'll stay right here." Henry shrieked and ran over to the bunnies

Regina watched him for a few minutes.

"Regina." Regina turned around and saw Kathryn standing there.

"Hello Kathryn." Regina had forgiven Kathryn after she told Emma her secret. Regina just couldn't stay mad at her best friend.

"Where's Henry?" Kathryn asks sitting down next to Regina and looking around.

"He's in the process of stealing one of those bunnies I think." Regina says chuckling at the adorable way her son is trying to fit the bunny inside his shirt.

"You know he's going to ask you for one right?" Kathryn says smiling at the same thing.

"Yeah I guess. Maybe I should, he's very good with animals and it might give him some responsibility."

"You do know you are going to end up cleaning and feeding the poor animal right." Kathryn asks turns to Regina.

"But just look at him how happy he looks." Regina says pointing at Henry. But when both when look back to Henry they don't see him. Regina sits up straighter and looks around.

"Where did he go?" She asks standing up and walking towards the animal zoo. She still doesn't see him.

"Henry!" Regina cries out. No she doesn't see him. "Kathryn do you see him?" Kathryn shakes her head and starts walking towards the students that were supposed to supervise the children.

"Henry!" Regina cries out again and starts walking randomly hoping he will soon hear her and come running.

"Henry!" Still nothing.

"Regina he's there." Kathryn yells out and points at Henry who is running after a balloon that is flying away from him.

"Henry!" Regina yells again but Henry doesn't hear her. He keeps running. He isn't checking were he's going Regina thinks and starts running.

Unaware of his own dangerous situation Henry follows the balloon up the street where a car is driven straight to him.

"Henry!"

 **Emma POV**

Emma, Ruby and Dorothy were walking down the street towards the campus grounds. After Emma's little meltdown at Ruby's and Dorothy's place, Dorothy had proposed the idea to go back with Emma. She had never been to the city before and they could stay at Emma's place for a while. During the drive over Ruby and Emma had come up with an idea for Emma to fix things with Regina. They remembered the annual campus BBQ to celebrate the new academic year. It was this Saturday and that's why they were all walking to the campus.

"Oh god, you can smell the food from here." Ruby says her mouth already watering. Dorothy had her arm linked with Ruby and smiled at the adorable way her girlfriend was getting excited for food.

"Ruby we are not here for the food, we need to locate Regina." Emma says and started walking a little faster.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You're acting like an undercover agent Emma. Calm down, we'll find her."

Emma took a deep breath but calming down wasn't going to be an option. She knew what she wanted to do was a long shot but at least she was going to try. She was going to find Regina and ask her on a date. She knew the brunette was probably going to say no. But Emma was a really stubborn girl and she didn't care how many times she was going to ask her, at some point she had to agree to a date.

They walk further until they could see some people walking around and talking. Emma always liked the BBQ, she and Ruby and some of their other friends always had a lot fun.

All of the sudden Emma stopped. She saw a little boy running after a balloon and she couldn't let go of the fact that she had seen him somewhere but where? Then it downed on her, Regina's son. She had met him at her graduation ceremony.

Emma smiled, the little boy was so cute. He was chasing a balloon like it was the most precious thing in the world. A sound got Emma's attention, a car was driving down the street with the music blasting out of the radio. She could see the driver sitting behind the steer, it was a college girl and she wasn't paying attention to the street because her eyes were looking down probably checking her cell phone.

Emma blood ran cold when she saw the little boy running up the street after the balloon. He didn't saw the car and it was driving straight to him. Emma didn't think she started running as fast as she can. She pushed the boy out of the way just before the car got to him. Instead the car hit her and Emma was knocked down and hit her head on the concrete.

"Henry!" She heard a voice yell.

"Emma!" Two other voices yelled and Emma squinted her eyes to see Ruby and Dorothy running towards them. She could feel her head pound, she wanted to move but she couldn't get up.

"Emma?" Emma tried to move her head but she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She could hear a child crying and she only could think it was the little boy. Was he alright?

"Emma don't move." Ruby says hovering over her. "I called 911. They will be here soon. Don't move your head."

"I'm sleepy Ruby." Emma says.

"Don't close your eyes Emma!" Ruby's face made place for Regina's concerned one. Henry was balanced on Regina hip and his Eyes where puffy from crying. She could see his knees where scrapped open. Probably from pushing him away.

"Do you hear me Miss Swan, don't close your eyes."

Emma smiled at Regina, she tried, she really did but in the end she closed her eyes.

Emma woke up three times before the forth one where she woke up in a hospital bed. She had a pounding headache and the bright light in her room didn't help either. Why were hospitals so bright all the time?

"Emma?" Ruby's asked when she saw Emma waking up. "How are you feeling?" She asks. Emma tried to sit up a little straighter but struggled. Dorothy came over and helped Emma sit up.

"I'm feeling okay, just a headache." Emma says. "How is the little boy? Did he get hurt?"

"He did." A familiar third voice broke the silent. Regina was standing in the door opening. Henry on her hip with a stuffed bear in his hands. "But he's alive and the scraps on his knees will heal." She walks closer to Emma. "Henry has something for you Miss Swan." Henry nodded and holds the stuffed bear out in front of him.

Emma took the bear and smiled. "His name is Oscar." Henry tells her. The stuffed bear was wearing a doctor's coat and had a stethoscope in his hand. "He's a doctor and he will make you feel better." Emma chuckled.

"I'm already feeling better." Emma says looking at Henry and then to Regina. The brunette looked away when Emma met her gaze.

"I want to be a doctor when I grow up." Henry says excitedly. "Mommy says I can be whatever I want to be. But I really want to be a doctor."

"Who wants to be a doctor?" A strong male voice sounded. A man in a doctor's coat walked in holding a chart. Emma watches how Henry all of the sudden grows shy and hides his face in Regina's neck.

"So Emma Swan. You are a very lucky woman. It's seems you only had a small concussion and you will feel sore for a couple of days. Especially around your neck area so I would advise you to sleep without a pillow for at least a week. As soon as the paperwork is complete you can go home, you don't need to stay the night." The doctor tells her.

"Thank you doctor that's great news."

The doctor says his goodbye and leaves the room. Regina turns to Ruby and Dorothy. "I was wondering if you two could watch Henry for a second. I would like to speak to Emma." Regina asks and they both nodded silently. They didn't expect Regina to do that.

"Henry mommy needs to talk to the lady who saved you, can you go with her friends to get a candy bar?" Regina asks her son, the moment he hears candy bar Henry starts wriggling out of her hold. Henry takes both Ruby's and Dorothy's hand before pulling them out of the room in search for the candy bar.

"Regina…..I…" Regina holds up her hand and steps closer to Emma.

"Thank you Emma. For saving my son. He means everything to me and of course I'll pay for your hospital bills and if you want make sure your neck is fine I'm happy to pay for anything you want to do."

This time it was Emma who held up her hand silencing Regina. "I don't want your money Regina. I want something else."

Regina raises her eyebrow.

"I want to go on a date….with you." Emma bites her lip. Regina frowns and locks completely in shock. She keeps staring at Emma like she tries to her mind but of course she can't.

"Are you really asking me to go on a date with you as payment for saving my son?" Regina asks and the way its sounds makes Emma cringe but she doesn't care.

"Yes. It's the least you can do." Emma says but there's a playfulness in her voice so Regina knows that's she doesn't mean it in a bad way.

"And what if I say no." Regina asks quirking her eyebrow.

"Then you are going to deal with me showing up all the time with the same question until you finally give in."

"Who says I'm going to give in, I can be very stubborn Miss Swan."

Emma chuckles. "Me too."

Regina opens her mouth to say something else when Henry comes walking back in. Dorothy was still holding his hand. In his other hand Henry had a chocolate bar. His mouth was fully covered with chocolate and he hadn't even finished it yet.

"Mommy look, I saved you some." Henry says and walks over to his mommy. Regina reaches down and places Henry back on her hip. Henry pushes the bar to Regina lips and the only thing Regina can do it bite down on it.

"He's so cute." Dorothy says taking a hold of Ruby's hand and squeezing it without taking her eyes of Henry. "Don't tell me you want one." Ruby says and Dorothy looks at her.

"I do. Just look at him." Ruby chuckles.

"Alright, one day we will get one but not right now."

Dorothy kisses Ruby, who happily accepts.

"It's time for us to go home." Regina says when she sees Henry yawning.

"Regina!" Emma calls out when the brunette turns around. "You haven't answered my question." Regina turns back and looks Emma up and down.

"This Friday, pick me up at seven, I'll send you my information later."


	16. Chapter 16

**Emma POV**

Emma huffs and puffs. She's standing in front of her bathroom mirror, her hands are shaking from the nerves that are going through her body. She groans when she fails again to draw a line above her eye. She throws the pencil down and let her head fall against the mirror. She needs to start breathing and relaxing or else she will be late and that's something she wants to avoid at all costs.

She leaves the bathroom for a second and walks to the kitchen. She hasn't pulled on her dress yet so she's walking in her underwear. It's a little cold which reminds her she still has to pay her electricity bill. She takes out a water bottle and drinks until its half empty.

She can feel her heartrate slow down. She has never felt so nervous for a date before. She thought about having a drink to relax herself but she doesn't want to. She wants to be completely sober, so she can show Regina her true self.

But when she thinks about it, showing her true self makes her even more nervous. What if Regina doesn't like her after all? What if the date sucks and Regina won't ever want to see her again?

Emma shakes her head. She can't think like that she needs to be positive. She checks her watch and really needs to start getting ready. She able to finish her make-up and puts on her dress without much difficulty. She leaves her apartment in time and drives over to Regina's house.

Standing in front of Regina's door makes Emma come to the realisation that she can't back down now. She knocks and waits patiently. Should she have brought something? Emma all of the sudden thinks. Maybe flowers? Or some wine, fuck! She should have something, why didn't she think of that!

"So Emma Swan?" Kathryn says and Emma swallows. "We meet again." Kathryn has a hostile vibe and Emma didn't want to piss her off.

"Let's get one thing clear, Emma!" Kathryn says and walks closer until their noses are almost touching.

"If you hurt or treat her without any respect. I'll hurt you, badly. I can make it look like an accident, no one will know. Trust I have done it before." She hisses.

"Kathryn?" Regina asks from the stairs. Kathryn turns around and smiles at her sister.

"Emma is here." Kathryn says and steps aside to reveal a pale looking Emma.

"What did you say to her?" Regina asks stepping forward and putting an earring.

"Nothing, we just had an understanding. Don't we Emma?" Kathryn asks glaring at Emma. Emma nodded again, she was speechless but not because Kathryn had basically threaten to murder her but because Regina was looking beautiful in her little black dress.

"Alright." Regina says giving her friend a kiss and grabbing her little handbag that fitted perfectly with her whole outfit. "Henry is already in bed so you can do whatever it is you do when you babysit. See you later."

Kathryn nodded. "Have a nice evening." She turns to Emma. "I said a nice evening! Did you hear me?" Regina rolls her eyes at her friend before smirking when she sees Emma nervously nodding. She wonders if the blonde was going to be able to speak during their date.

They entered the restaurant and where guided towards their table by a very friendly waiter. It was a very nice restaurant. Regina liked it, it has a cosy feeling and was modern at the same time.

"It's very nice in here. How did you come across it?" Regina asks Emma while taking the menu from the waiter.

Emma cleared her throat and found the courage to finally speak. "My friend Ruby, the one that was in the hospital that day, she knew about this place and when I looked it up they had really good reviews." Emma tells Regina. "And after eleven the restaurant turns down their lights and they open up a dancefloor."

Regina smiles. "That's sounds fun. Are you going to ask me to dance?"

"I am but only if you want me to."

"I would like that." They tell their order to the waiter and enjoy their drinks. It's a little awkward. They sit across from each other afraid to be the first one to start conversation. They look anywhere but each other. Emma frowns, this isn't how she wanted tonight to go. She needs to do something.

"How is Henry?" Regina looks up and the mention of her son. Her son is always a save topic. "I hope his legs don't hurt anymore?"

Regina gives her a gentle smile and shakes her head. "No they don't anymore. He just needs to learn to not scratch them when they get itchy." Regina takes another sip of her wine. She sees the way Emma is struggling trying to find another topic to keep the conversation flowing. So before Emma can start Regina stops her by asking her own question.

"Tell me about yourself Emma. The reason we are doing this in the first place is because you wanted us to know each other. So go ahead, you start."

Emma gulps. "Alright, so I'm…" She always finds it hard to tell people she's an orphan because people either pity her or just don't know what to say. "I'm an orphan. I never met my parents. They didn't die or something, actually I don't know. They might be dead. I just know they left me on the side of the road and someone found me. I was put in the system and I bounced around homes. I changed schools a lot, sometimes four times in one year. When I was 14 I went to a good home. The lady there, Ingrid she was really nice. She helped me with my homework and saw that I was smart. She told me to work hard in school and that's what I did. She explained the scholarship programs to me when I asked her if there was a possibility for me to go to college. I applied to the Golden scholarship and got it. I worked my butt of for the next three years, I was friendly and nice even on the days I wanted to rip people's head off. I had to, I had to be the perfect student because I was under supervision. One wrong move and I would lose my scholarship." Emma smiles at a memory.

"I'm not much of a warm person, I do respect people if they respect me but I'm not a rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers kind of girl even though I sometimes acted like one."

Regina smiles and slowly shakes her head. "No you are not."

"So what about you. I want you to destroy this evil queen persona that you put on."

Regina smirks. "Who says that I put on a persona? Maybe I am evil."

Emma grins and shakes her head. "No you are not. Because the real you is sitting across from me and I would want to know more about her."

Regina looks at Emma with shock in her eyes. She blonde had been so quick to say that she was nothing like that.

"No I'm not. So it's indeed only fair that I tell you about me. I have a normal life, I had a mom and dad who loved me. My father passed away when I was younger. My mother who was more focused on her career gave up her job for me, helped me mourn my father and make right decisions. I went to school and college, had good grades. I fell in love with this sweet and handsome man, his name was Daniel. We planned our future together, I would graduate as a teacher and he would become a veterinarian specializing in horses. We had the dream, two great jobs, the house with the picket fence, he wanted the dog as well but I said no and we were waiting for Henry to arrive in our perfect life." Regina waited with her story when the waiter brought their dinner. Emma could hear and see at Regina face that the perfect life the brunette had lived was coming to an end.

"Daniel died before Henry was born. Car crash, he didn't suffer. I…I was heartbroken, my mother was there for me together with my friend Kathryn and my sister Zelena. They are the pillars of my life, I wouldn't know what I would have done without them. My heart was broken for a long time but the other love in my life could glue it together piece by piece, Henry." Regina eyes sparkle when she talks about her son. "He's so much like his father. Smart and kind, it's nice to know that something of Daniel is left behind."

Emma doesn't know if the gesture is going to be appreciated but she feels like she needs Regina to know that she understands her. She casually let her hand rest on Regina's. She feels her heart flutter when Regina doesn't pull away. Instead she looks Emma in the eyes.

"I think you are a wonderful woman Regina. Strong, smart and beautiful. You son is very lucky to have such a wonderful mother."

Regina smiles and looks down at their hands. She turns her hand and intertwines their fingers. "Thank you."

They leave the heavy conversation behind for a second so they can start eating before their food gets cold. They both feel like something has change between them. There is still much they should talk about but at the moment they're in a good place, where they are both comfortable.

They finish their dessert just around eleven when the restaurant stars their transformation. Tables disappear and make place for a dancefloor. A DJ takes his place and starts the music. Emma looks at Regina and sees her looking at the couples who start dancing.

"You want to join them?" Emma asks standing up and holding her hand out for Regina to take. Regina bites a lip and nods. She let her hand glide into Emma's and let herself be guided to the dancefloor.

Emma keeps her distance just to make sure she doesn't cross any boundaries. Emma knows she can dance, she has moves but right now she can't look away from Regina. The brunette has closed her eyes and her body is moving perfectly with the music. A smile graces her face and Emma can't help but find Regina breath-taking. She doesn't understand why she never saw it before. Had she really been so closed minded?

Regina reaches out to take Emma's hand to spin her. She saw Emma was over thinking things and she didn't want the blonde to do that. She just wants to enjoy this evening, no matter what will come forward out of it. So Regina takes the lead and takes a hold of Emma. She spins her and soon Emma forgets everything that is going through her mind.

When it's past midnight both woman are tired and they feet are aching. Emma takes Regina home. She turns off the engine when they arrive and turns her body to Regina.

"Regina, I really like what happened tonight. I loved seeing you like this and I really like you. I know we still have stuff to figure out but I'm going to work so hard to earn your forgiveness and.." Regina places her finger on Emma's lips.

"I really like what happened tonight too. But I think I'm the one who needs to earn your forgiveness because I have forgiven you already Emma. You saved my son and you showed me a wonderful time tonight. You have apologized several times even though you could have lived your life without ever seeing me again. You forced your way back in. What I did, I have thought about that so many times and hearing about your past. I have made your life so difficult. I'm sorry."

Emma nods and cups Regina's cheek. "I forgive you Regina. I need to because I want to date you. Because I think you're wonderful."


	17. Chapter 17

**Emma POV**

Emma felt really good going into work the next Monday after her date with Regina. They had talked, danced and had a wonderful time. When Emma took Regina home she had given her a quick kiss, nothing passionate but a perfect end to a good evening. Emma texted her the following days telling Regina how much she had enjoyed it and her urge to plan a second date. Regina had reacted positive and they were going to seeing each other again on Wednesday.

"Good morning." Emma says passing Mary Margaret who was pouring herself a cup of coffee in the break room. Emma takes a cup for herself asks Mary to fill one for her.

"You are cheery this morning." Mary says pouring Emma's coffee and leaving room for milk and sugar. She had never seen Emma this cheery.

"Yeah, I had a good weekend." Emma explains with a light blush on her cheeks. She's not going to tell Mary about it she doesn't want to jinx her good mood.

"Really what did you do?"

Emma grins and shakes her head. "I'm not telling." She says and turns around to go to her cubicle. Mary follows behind her.

"Oh come on Emma. You can't be cheery like that and then not tell me. I have never seen you this happy before." Emma sips down at her desk and sips her coffee. She smiles at the pouty face Mary is making.

"I'm sorry Mary I just don't want to jinx it." She starts her computer and opens her mails.

"Have it your way. Then I won't tell you what I did this weekend." Mary tells her crossing her arms.

"You hanged out with David at your home." Emma guesses.

"What…..no…..yes…..but…oh forget it. See you at lunch." Mary mumbles disappointed because she didn't get any gossip out of Emma.

Emma snickers and starts reading her emails. It's the same boring stuff as ever. People complaining and telling her their story but she stills reads them nothing less because sometimes there's actually news in them. The last email does catch her attention, it's from mister Gold. He asks her to meet him in his office to talk about the article she has written.

Emma finishes her emails and makes her way to Mister Gold's office.

"Miss Swan. Please sit down, we have some things to discuss." Mister Gold says when Emma enters the office.

"You wanted to talk to me about my article, mister Gold?" Mister Gold nods and lies his printed copy from the article out in front of them.

"This story is huge miss Swan. Do you know what you are accusing Mayor Hastings off? If we run this we need to know your source. It can't be anonymous, they need to come forward."

Emma bites her lip. Her source had only wanted to talk to her if it was anonymous. "They won't do it. They were already scared to just talk to me."

"Try again. I won't run this story without a known and reliable source." Gold says.

"But sir…"

"No! Do you know how much the Mayor can sue us for if we slender him without a good source. Get the source and make sure that everything checks out. If it doesn't check out this story is death." Gold says dismissing anything Emma wants to say.

Emma goes back to her cubicle and lets herself fall back into her chair. It had been too good to be true. There was no way in hell that her source was going to come forward. Emma opens one of the drawers at her desk and holds out a note with the phone number of her source. She could at least give it a shot.

"You wanted to talk to me." August Booth askes when he opened up the door for Emma to enter. August Booth was Emma's source for the story about Mayor Hastings and his son Greg Mendel. He was the detective who was on the murder case of Tamara Cassidy. The woman had been tortured to death and all evidence pointed into the direction of Greg Mendel. But for some reason all the evidence that had been collected was thrown out in court and Greg Mendel was a free man.

"Yes I need you to step forward in the story. My boss won't run it without a known source." Emma says stepping into August's apartment. August looks out of his door and into the hall, checking if someone might have heard her.

"Are you crazy! Do you know what can happen if people found out I talked? We are dealing with the mayor here. The most powerful man in the city and his homicidal son." August closes the door and locks it.

"He didn't only pay of a judge to get the evidence throw out, he has people in law enforcement working for him and who knows where else."

Emma takes a seat at August table. "My hands are tied August. My boss won't run it."

August sighs and let his head drop. "Fuck! This world is so fucked up!" He sits down and rubs his temples. He can't believe this asshole is going to get away with murder. Where is the justice in the world.

"I'm supposed to bring bad guys to justice, you know. I'm not supposed to sit back and let them walk free. That girl, Tamara. She didn't deserve what happened to her. She was tortured for days." He can still see her face before his eyes. The moment the evidence was thrown out of court he had known something wasn't right.

And like the detective he was, he investigated and found out the truth. Greg Mendel was the estranged son of mayor George Hastings. He was the product of an affair the mayor had 25 years ago. 5 years ago they reconnected and Hastings has been doing everything in his power the win his son's affection even if it meant paying of a judge to keep his son out of jail for a murder.

"You said they would run it. If this case gets enough media attention we can reopen it again."

Emma nods. "I know I said that. I'm sorry but without you speaking out they won't run it."

August stands up and starts pacing. If he speaks up he could lose his job. All his hard work would have been for nothing. But if he doesn't speak up they case wouldn't get the media attention it needs.

"Alright. I'm your source. You can use my name." August says. He rather lose his job then let this guy get away with murder.

 **Regina POV**

"So Regina how are the new students this year?" Cora asks her daughter and watches with a grin that she isn't listening to a thing she is saying. Her attention is captures by her phone.

"Regina!" Zelena says snapping her fingers in front of her sister. Regina looks up startled and let her phone drop in her lap.

"What?" She asks her sister.

Zelena rolls her eyes. Her sister had been distracted for most of their lunch and she wanted to know why.

"Mother asked you a question and you haven't even heard it. What are you doing on your phone?" Zelena asks making a grab for the item on Regina's lap. She successful retrieves it and Regina let out a shriek.

"Zelena! Give back my phone!" Regina says but Zelena quickly jumps up and moves away before Regina can get to her.

"Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma…." Zelena frowns, why does the name Emma sounds so familiar?

"Emma? Isn't she that girl you liked so much and the one who fucked you over?" Zelena asks holding the phone above her head. She was a head taller than Regina and found it very funny that her little sister still tried to take the phone even though she couldn't reach it. She had been teasing Regina like this since they were kids and still her sister hadn't learned.

"Give it back. It's none of your business." Regina says grabbing a hold of Zelena's biceps and trying to pull it down.

"It is my business if she's going to hurt you again. Why the hell is she texting you and why are you texting her back?"

Regina texts a step back. She hates it when Zelena uses her length against her. It's one of the reasons why she likes walking in heels they make her taller.

"We went on a date, a real one." Regina explains and holds out her hand for Zelena to give her phone back.

"Zelena, give you sister's phone back and stop this childish behaviour so we can finish lunch in peace." Cora says sternly. Zelena rolls her eyes and gives the phone back. They both take their seat again to finish their lunch.

"So Regina. Now that I have your attention back please tell us how things are going with this Emma." Cora says taking up her fork to finish her salad. Cora couldn't deny the fact that she felt a little proud for intervening in Regina's love life. It had been a long time since she saw her daughter smile like this.

"The date went good. She was very sweet and we talked. We have put things behind us. We still need to learn to trust but we have forgiven each other for what happened. We both made mistakes and we have decided to work through it together. We're dating." Regina says supporting a little blush on her cheeks when she thinks back to the innocent kiss Emma gave her at the end of their date.

"Really? Well that's wonderful news." Cora says.

Zelena shakes her head.

"I can't believe you have forgiven her like that." Zelena says when they are standing in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch. Cora left to go get Henry from kindergarten leaving the sisters alone with their own opinions.

"We talked it out. She was desperate and it was mostly my own fault. We're in a good place now. She was ….very sweet."

Zelena dries her hands and leans against the counter. "I'll like to meet her if you are going to date her." Zelena says.

Regina chuckles. "You are not meeting her when you are still mad at her like this." Regina says and puts down her towel.

"I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to protect you against people like her."

Regina smiles and takes a hold of Zelena's hand. "I know and I love you for that Zelena. You know I do. But I also know that Emma isn't going to hurt me like that again. She told me about herself. About her youth and life. She's different from the person I thought her to be and it's for the better. I like her, a lot."

Zelena nods and pulls Regina into a hug. "I'm glad you could fix this. I like seeing you happy Regina." They pull out of the hug when they hear the door open and tiny feet are running through the house.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Henry shoots and runs into the kitchen. Regina picks him up and looks at the drawing that he is pushing in her face. "I drew a superhero mommy!" Henry says. Regina takes the drawing and is shocked to see the superhero Henry has drawn.

It's a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She's flying in the sky with a little boy with brown hair. On the ground there is a car and a figure that looks a lot like herself standing and watching the scene.

"It's Emma. I made her a superhero and you are there too mommy." Henry explains his drawing. Cora enters the kitchen as well.

"Seems like someone has found herself a fan. He had been talking about her the whole car drive over." Cora says.

"Yeah he was quiet impressed with her saving him from that car." Remembering how relieved she had been when her little boy was unharmed.

"She saved him?" Zelena asks. She didn't know that little bit of information.

"Yes and in return she wanted me to have dinner with her."

Zelena grins. "So that's why you agreed to a date, not very romantic."

"She saved my son from being badly injured. I didn't really care about romance."

Cora steps forwards sipping from a glass of water and giving Henry a juice bottle. "I find it romantic."

Both sisters laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

**Emma POV**

"Emma! Gold wants to see you in his office right away." Charlotte the receptionist says when she spots Emma entering the office building first thing Wednesday morning. Emma stops in her tracks and frowns.

"Did he say what it was about?" Emma asks. Charlotte shakes her head and Emma tells her goodbye making her way upstairs. The only thing she can think off, why mister Gold would want to speak to her, would be about her article.

She knocks on the office door and waits before entering. She hears Mister Gold give her permission and she enters. Inside the office she's greeted by Mister Gold and the last man she expected to see. Mayor George Harrington.

"Good morning Emma. Please sit down." Mister Gold says with worry in his eyes. George Harrington watched her with suspicious in his eyes. Why was he even doing here? The article wasn't even published yet. There was no way he could know about her investigation.

"Mayor Harrington knows about your article Emma." Golds says going straight to the point.

"Alright." Emma says not knowing what to say about any of this. What does he want? Is he here to make a deal?

"I'm here because I'm not going let my name or my son's name be slandered by a wannabe journalist without even a source to back up her story." The Mayor says angrily.

"I do have a source and he's willingly to come forward and back up everything that is in the story." Emma fights back. She's not going to let this asshole scare her.

"And who is this so called source?"

"August Booth, detective August Booth."

Mayor Harrington scoffs. "August Booth has a personal vendetta against my son. No one will believe your claims! I want you to drop your article before you make a fool out of yourself. And I suggest for you do not run it Gold!" The Mayor says standing up and going to the door.

"You don't want me as your enemy, miss Swan. Trust me!" He says before walking out of the office.

Emma rubs her hands over her face before looking at Gold. He's looking out of the window in thought.

"What now Mister Gold." Emma asks. She hopes she can still do the article but she fears for it.

"I'm sorry Emma." Gold says turning towards her. "I can risk this. He's too powerful and you don't have enough to back up your story!" Gold explains to her. He wished he could run the story. It would be the news of the century.

"What if I did it on my own time. I'll keep looking into everything and find new and better sources to back everything up. He came her and treated us. Clearly there are things he doesn't want us to find out. How does he even know about the article?"

Gold rubs her temple. "I don't know. I think we have a mole in the office. But alright yes. You'll get a new assignment but you can investigate this story in your own time. Him coming here made me even more curiously about all the things he's hiding."

Emma nods and stands up.

"Emma wait!" Gold says and Emma turns around. "Be safe and don't let anyone know what you are doing. We don't want more information to leak out."

 **George Harrington**

"Mister Mayor your son is here to see you." The voice of his assistant sounds over the intercom. The Mayor groaned. He had so much work to get done, he didn't want to be disturb. But he knew he couldn't send his son away. He knows how aggressive he can get. He blames himself for his son's aggressiveness and his problems. He had left him as a child to his addict mother. He had been young and scared. He wanted a career and raising a child didn't fit in the vision of his future.

He hadn't thought about the child until he came across his case 5 years ago. Before he was elected as mayor he had been a lawyer one of the best in the city. His son was accused of a horrible murder. A girl was tortured and murdered and the police had found someone to blame. A man with a trouble past, his son Greg.

"Good afternoon father." Greg says entering the office and placing a bag of food in front of him. George shuts his laptop down and takes out a sandwich.

"Thank you. I needed this." George says taking a big bite out of the sandwich. Most of the time he didn't eat lunch for the simple fact that he didn't want to waste time.

"Your welcome dad." Greg says. "How did your meeting with the journalist go?" Greg asks biting from his own sandwich.

"You were right. August Booth is her source and I don't think she's going to let it go. She's young and she wants to prove herself. Gold will not run it but she. She's going to keep investigating."

Greg sighs. "He will not give up until I'm in jail. It's not fair father, this man is out to get me and he's going to succeed at some point." Greg says and sniffs his nose.

"Don't worry son. He won't succeed just like 5 years ago. He tried to blame that murder on you but I made that evidence go away remember. I won't let anything happen to you. I know I wasn't there for you in the past but now I am." George says grabbing his son's hand.

"Thank you father. I don't know what I would have done without you."

 **Regina**

Regina knocks on the door of Emma's apartment and waits. She hopes Emma is going to like what she had planned for them both. She had been looking forward to this all day.

The door opens and Regina smiles when she sees Emma. "Hello, dear." Regina says waits for Emma to let her in.

"Hey Regina." Emma says she still has a brush in her hand. "Your early I'm not ready get." She says nervously and lets Regina in. She wants to go back to the bathroom and finish getting ready when she sees Regina's outfit. The brunette is dressed casually in jeans and a light sweater. An outfit Emma has never seen the brunette in. She isn't even wearing any heels.

"What's going on?" Emma asks in confusion.

Regina grins. The blonde had finally seen what she was wearing and it left her dumbstruck. "Well since you had a busy day, I thought it would be nice to stay in. Eat my homemade pizza and maybe watch a movie." Regina says and hold up the carton box she had placed her pizza in. It takes a second for Emma to react when she does she gives Regina the most brightest smile.

She steps forwards takes Regina face in her hands and pulls her in a kiss. "You are amazing." She says and Regina swoons.

"I'm going to change back out of this tight dress. Why don't you sit down on the sofa and get comfortable." Emma says and disappears in to her room. Regina walks to the sofa and places the box with the pizza on the little table in front of it. She puts her coat on the back of the sofa and gives herself a minute to look around Emma's apartment. It's cosy and a little messy but Regina doesn't mind because is totally Emma.

"God I feel much better." Emma says coming back and wearing sweatpants and a hoody. Sweatpants and a hoody isn't the most sexy outfit but somehow Regina does find it sexy on Emma especially when she bends down in front of the fridge to grab them some beers. Regina can't help but look at the outline of Emma's ass. She shivers when she remembers the way Emma spanked her ass. It wasn't something she had ever indulge in but found out she truly enjoyed.

"You okay?" Emma asks noticing the slight blush on Regina's cheeks.

"Yes I'm alright. So you do like peperoni pizza right? I also added extra olives. I hope you don't mind?" Regina says changing the subject and opening the box. Emma's eyes lit up at seeing the delicious treat. Pizza was her favourite junk food and she couldn't wait to taste Regina's homemade one.

"I love olives on my pizza so that's alright." Emma says a piece out of the box and taking her first bite. She couldn't help but moan at the taste, this was by far the best pizza she had even eaten.

"God Regina! This is amazing." Emma says and Regina accepted the compliment. She knew she was a great cook and pizza was one of her specialities. She was glad she could share this with Emma.

"So what kind of movie do you want to watch?" Emma asks turning on her television.

"Do you have Netflix? If not I could use my account and we could watch a movie on that?" Regina asks grabbing her beer and taking a sip. She doesn't usually drink beer but she was in a too happy mood to complain about that.

"My, my Miss Mills did you come here to Netflix and chill?" Emma chuckles but Regina only frowns.

Netflix and Chill? Regina thinks. She had heard the comment before but she didn't really know what it means.

"I guess since we are going to watch on Netflix and we are relaxing or chilling as you like to put it." Regina says not understanding why Emma is questioning this.

"Regina, do you know what Netflix and chill means?" Emma asks raising her eyebrow.

"Well I…if it doesn't mean that what does it mean?"

Emma sits a little closer to Regina and looks into her eyes. "Well it means that you want to have sex with me while a Netflix is playing in the background."

Regina chokes on her beer and turns to Emma in shock. "What! No that wasn't my intention. I…I just wanted to have a nice night with you. I don't expect anything." Regina rambles and looks away embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay." Emma says and touches Regina cheeks. "I was just making a joke. I don't expect anything either but if at some point and I don't care if it is in five minutes or three days or months or even a year, you do want to have sex. I won't be like last time. I'm ashamed of myself for the way I treated you. It's not how our first time should have been. It's all going to be up to you. I'm never going to do anything again without you saying you want me to." She finishes her promise with a kiss before turning to the television and starting up Netflix.

 **Greg Mendel**

He enters the apartment without difficulty. A lock didn't have any secrets for him anymore. It wasn't the first time he had broken in somewhere. He took his time looking around admiring the wooden furniture. It was some good craftwork. He opens every drawer and smiles when he finds a gun stocked in the bedside table. He empties it and puts it back. He walks back into the sitting room and takes a seat. He waits.

It's after seven when he hears the door open. He smiles when he sees August walking into his kitchen without knowing he's sitting in his home. He wonders how long it's going to take him to notice his presence.

Not long. August turns around his beer still at his mouth when he spots Greg sitting. "What the hell are you doing in my home!" He says and puts the beer down with a slam spilling some of the liquid. He runs out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Greg smiles he knows what August is looking for. So he isn't surprised when he sees him entering the room again ready to shoot him down.

"Are you going to shoot me August?" He asks calmly and August moves closer.

"You don't deserve a quick death. But you don't deserve to life either." He raises the gun and pulls the trigger. But nothing happens.

Greg chuckles. "Did you really think it was going to be this easy. "he says standing up and pulling the trigger of his Taser. August falls down. Electricity coursing through his body making him completely numb.

"Does it hurt?" Greg asks laughing. He likes seeing his victims in pain without them being able to do anything about it. He stops pushing the trigger and walks closer to August.

" I remember the look in Tamara's eyes when she finally begged me to kill her." He says and watches how August groans and tries to get up. " I tortured her for hours and when I finally was going to kill her, She didn't look scared anymore, no she looked defeated." He kicks August in the ribs and the man cries out in pain.

"They all look like that in the end. Broken. It's how you are going to look when I'm done with you." He grins.

"All?" August manages to ask between his panting in pain.

"Yes all, did you really think she was my first victim? No there have been more. So many that I have actually lost count."

"I'll kill you!" August shouts but Greg rolls his eyes and pulls the trigger again.

"I usually don't kill men but I'll make an exception for you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Emma**

Emma takes a hold of her hair and pulls it into a ponytail. She steps out of her car and grabs the coffee cups from the holder. She walks across the street to August apartment. She's dreading seeing the man again. She doesn't want to tell him about Mayor Harrington and his threats. And he isn't going to be happy that the story isn't going to get run again. But she needs to tell him. He has sacrificed enough and deserves to know the truth.

She knocks on the door but to her surprise the door isn't locked and she can walk in without any problems. "August?" She calls out and walks further. She walks into the kitchen and sees the stain and the bottle of beer. August isn't one to leave a beer to warm up. She walks further and something particular catches her eyes. She walks into the sitting room and crunches down. She let her finger trace over the dried up blood spot. Something's not right and she knows it.

She takes up her phone and calls August again. It's takes a second before a sound can be heard in the room. She follows it and finds August's phone under the sofa. Something is very wrong.

She gets up and leaves the apartment. She needs to find out what happened. She gets into her car and puts August's phone in her bag. She doesn't see the strange man across the street watching her every move.

She rushes over to the office and to her desk. She connects the phone to her computer and starts downloading its content. Document after document shows up on her computer, newspaper clips and pictures are included too. Emma sits back and feels overwhelmed by all the information August has been hiding form her. August has been doing his own research on Greg Mendel and it doesn't only connect to the murder of Tamara but Greg is also connected to seven other murders and a few assaults. A murder that goes back 20 years ago, Greg would have been around the age of fifteen. A little girl was found suffocated in her bed. It's a cold case, all the murders are cold cases. Emma read further to all the information and starts connecting several things with each other. The different places Greg lived in are accurate with the places of the murders. It's starts with suffocation and slowly escalates to torture with electricity. It's how Tamara was found, she was torture before she was choked.

Emma pushes herself away from the computer. She feels sick to her stomach. She knows why August kept this from her. All of this information in based on speculation with no evidence, Tamara's case is different. They found his DNA in her apartment and they saw him leaving the apartment on the security video the night of the murder but do through Mayor Harrington's involvement all the evidence was thrown out in court.

August knows that if this story would get in the media, the case would be reopened and Greg would finally get what he deserves. Emma gets up and walks away. She has to process this away from her desk and with a cup of coffee.

The moment she walks away the same strange same man watches her go before going over to her computer. He looks at what she has been reading and feels himself become extremely angry. He closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing. He needs to calm himself down before he does something to expose himself. He doesn't have enough time to delete everything before she comes back. He looks around and takes a post-it note. He needs her to back off.

 **What has a pretty blonde and an annoying detective in common**

 **They know too much**

 **If the pretty blonde is smart she, smarter than the detective**

 **she'll let this go or she'll end up like the annoying detective.**

He smirks and hangs the post-it on the computer screen and leaves. If the girl is indeed smart she will drop this but Greg hopes that she doesn't. He likes the game they could play.

Emma closes her apartment door and let her coat fall on the floor. She walks over to the sofa and let herself slump down. She still has the post-it crumpled up in her hand. She reads the words again. All the things August told her could have been wrong but finding the note, the threat. It all was true, Greg Mendel was a serial killer on the loose and she has the knowledge to catch him.

' **Good afternoon miss Swan. How has your day been?'**

A beep sounded from Emma's pocket. Emma pulled out her phone and checked the message. It was from Regina. She wanted to smile and the thoughtfulness but she couldn't. The situation she was in was too severe to smile right now. But she couldn't let the brunette worry about her.

' **I had a good day. How about you miss Mills. Still boring students or scarring them?'**

Emma smiled. Their relationship had improved so much that they didn't mind jokes likes these. It reminded them of how far they have come.

' **I am not a bore but I do admit I like scarring them. Are we still on for tomorrow?'**

' **Of course! I can't wait to see you and Henry.'** Emma quickly sends. She never felt like this, the need to text someone back immediately because you wanted the conversation to keep going.

' **Alright we see you at the park around eleven. I'll text you later tonight, I have another class to teach. Bye xxx'**

Emma pouted she wanted to keep texting Regina. She liked knowing the brunette was thinking about her and she likes telling Regina that she was thinking about her. She wanted to the right thing with Regina and she hoped she was doing that.

And she needed to do the right thing with this serial killer. She needed to involve more police and not only August, wherever he is. She needed to get this out into the public and she needed to get Gold to publish the story.

 **Regina**

"No! Henry! You can't wear that to the park. You're going to get a cold." Regina says racing after her son who decided that his superhero costume was perfect for a day at the park.

"But mommy. We're meeting super Emma and I wanted to show her I'm just like her." Henry explains his reasoning and runs behind the kitchen table so his mother can't get to him. They are standing across from each other and Regina recognizes her own glare in her son's eyes. Sometimes she hates that he's so like her, so stubborn.

"Henry Daniel Mills! You stop this right now!" Regina says. Henry bites his lip going over in his head if he could change his mother's mind.

"But mommy." Henry whines and shows his puppy dog look. Regina laughs, he went for the pouting and whining, trying to work on her feelings.

"No Henry and if you don't change, we are not going to the park and we are not meeting Emma." Regina says in her cold mother voice. She hates doing it but she needs him to listen to her. He's not going to grow up a bratty child.

Knowing that he lost this battle, Henry stomps his feet and goes upstairs to change. Regina waits for him downstairs. He doesn't say anything the whole car ride over and the silent treatment is really working on her feelings. Maybe she had been too harsh on him.

They arrive at the park and Regina helps him out of the car seat. "Are you going to be angry at me for the whole day Henry?" She asks and Henry looks away. "Henry." Regina is now the one who is whining.

"Emma!" Henry yells ignoring his mother when he sees Emma walking over to them. He throws his little arms around her legs and hugs her tightly. "I wanted to show you my superhero costume but mommy told me I couldn't!" He tells Emma and glares over at Regina. Regina sees Emma look up and feels herself swoon when she sees the sparkle in Emma's eyes.

"Don't worry Henry." Emma says getting down on Henry level to talk to him. "I'll see it another time. Your mommy was right. It's too cold to only where a costume. She's just trying to protect you."

"Like a super mommy hero?" Henry asks.

"Yes." Henry looks over at his mother for a second before letting go of Emma's legs and running back to Regina. Regina scoops him up. "Mommy you are a super hero too, just like Emma when she saved me." Henry gives her little kisses.

"Hello." Emma says coming closer. She wonders if she can give Regina a kiss as well. Maybe just a little one on the cheek. She leans forward and does just that. Henry giggles and before Emma can pull away Henry has giving her cheek several kisses as well.

"Hello, dear. I hope you are ready for a nice afternoon in the park." Regina asks and takes Emma's hand while still holding Henry up.

"You bet I'm ready." Emma says smiling and likes how warm Regina's hand feels.

They tried to keep up with Henry but after the running, jumping, swinging, tickling and hide and seek. Emma and Regina were both exhausted and they needed to drag themselves to the nearest bench. "He has a lot of energy doesn't he." Emma asks breathing heavily. Henry had beaten her several times in a little sprints and she had decided to go to the gym more often, her condition needed to improve a lot if she was going to play with Henry more.

"Yeah, he keeps me young." Regina says and curdles into Emma's side. Emma takes a hold off Regina's hands and starts blowing into them to warm them up.

"You're really sweet, do you know that?" Regina says smiling. She loves how affectionate Emma is being with her.

"You inspire me because you are the sweetest. Thank you for showing me your fluffy side."

Regina laughs really loud. "My fluffy side? Really now dear. I have never had someone telling me that I have a fluffy side." Emma nuzzles herself into Regina's neck and gave her a wet kiss on her pulse point. Regina giggles and pushes Emma away. "You're adorable."

"Mommy! Auntie Zelena is here." Henry says running up and pulling at Zelena's hand making her follow him.

"You must be Emma." Zelena says with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Zelena! Be nice!" Regina says standing up and glaring at her sister. She knows how Zelena can be and she doesn't want her to scare Emma away.

"I'm always nice. Emma, it's nice to meet you." Zelena says stepping forward and shaking Emma's hand just a little harder that she would normally do.

"Nice to meet you too, Zelena." Emma says grimacing. The redhead had a really tight grip on her hand, she worried she might break it.

"Auntie why are you here?" Henry asks. Zelena let go of Emma's hand and she sighs out in relief.

"Well your mommy called me yesterday and asked me to pick you up at the park so we can have a sleepover at my place." Zelena says and Henry starts beaming immediately.

"Yes!" He squealed jumping up and down. He loves having a sleep over with his aunt because auntie Zelena always let him stay up late and sometimes she even gives him ice cream.

"Remember Zelena, no candy, no television after seven and get him in bed at eight." Regina told her sister but she knew her sister never listened to her.

"Yeah, yeah! Come on Henry. Say goodbye to mommy and Emma." Henry nodded and give his mother and Emma both a kiss and a hug before taking Zelena's hand and pulling her towards the parking lot of the park.

Both Emma and Regina watched them go. "Your sister scares me." Emma whispers into Regina's ear. Regina turns around and pulls Emma into a kiss. "Do you want to go to my house and spend the rest of the day with me?" Regina asks breaking their kiss.

"Lead the way."

 **Greg Mendel**

He walks into her apartment and let his fingers trace over the stone kitchen counter. She had a nice apartment for just being a journalist. He looks around hoping he finds what he is looking for. He smiles when he finds his treasure in her bedroom. He sits on the bed and smells the sheets. He feels himself becoming a little aroused from her smell. He shakes his head and abandon these thoughts. He needs to focus. He starts to work on her laptop. Screwing it open and removing her hard drive, he takes his own laptop and connects it with the hard drive. He uses a special program to download every file from the hard drive, even the ones that were deleted at some point.

When he's finishes he places the hard drive back and puts the laptop back in his place. He knows her work schedule so he can take his time checking her files while he's still in her apartment. He enjoys that fact.

He finds the files he's looking for. Her investigation into him. She has his criminal record and information from his foster homes. How does she even has this? Those records are sealed. He feels himself getting angry, she invaded his privacy. He clenches his fists until his knuckles turn white. He needs to breath. He can't get mad now, he can't make mistakes. He looks further until he comes upon a deleted file. He opens it and a video starts.

He's looking at a bed and wonders what's going to happen. It takes a while before there is any movement on the video but when it does he gasps. He sees the blonde journalist kissing the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He watches how the blonde completely dominates her, how she slaps her ass and how the woman completely gives herself to the blonde.

He let his fingers trace over the video like he wants to touch the beautiful brunette. He wonders who she is. He needs to find out who she is. She's the most glorious human he has ever seen and he wants to dominate her. He has found his next target.


	20. Chapter 20

**Emma**

"So what do you want to do?" Emma asks following Regina into her house, giving Regina her coat so she could hang it away. "You want to watch a movie and cuddle?" Emma asks looking around the foyer and admiring every decoration in the room.

"No I'm not really in the mood for that." Regina asks turning back to Emma and stepping closer. Emma swallows trying to moisten her dry mouth when Regina invades her personal space.

"Wa….what are you in the mood for." Emma manages to breath out. Their faces where so close that Emma could feel Regina's breath against her cheek. Regina didn't tell her what she was in the mood for she just takes Emma's hand in her and intertwines their fingers. She guides her up the stairs.

In the bedroom they are standing in front of each other. Neither spoke, neither wanted to ruin the moment. Standing in front of each other and just looking felt so intimate, more intimate that what they were going to do.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Emma whispers raising her arm and cupping Regina's cheek. She wanted to do this better. She wanted to remember every moment, touch, smell, sound.

"Kiss me?" Regina asks. Emma nods and leans forward. She keeps looking into Regina's eyes until their lips finally meet. It was so soft and gentle, Emma wondered if she was any good but the moan Regina let out confirmed that the brunette was enjoying Emma's hesitant behaviour.

This went on for a few more seconds until Regina wanted more. "I won't break Emma." She whispers against the blonde's lips. "I want you to make passionate love to me."

Emma didn't need to be asked twice. She pulls Regina closer by her neck and fusses their bodies together. She let her leg slide between Regina's and motions for Regina to grind herself against it. "Take your pleasure, Regina." Emma tells her and Regina let her hands travel towards Emma's backside and squeezes the firm globes there.

"God Emma. This feels so good!" Regina moans. Emma takes a step forward and walks Regina backwards towards the bed. With a huff, they both fall on the bed and Regina chuckles. Emma thought it was the most beautiful sound of the world.

She rolls off Regina and lies next to her. Regina looks confused for a second until Emma takes her hand and gives it a light pull. "Get on top of me." Emma says and Regina happily obligates. She straddles Emma's lap and looks down at the blonde.

"I think something is wrong with this picture." Regina says smirking.

"What?" Emma asks. Regina leans forward and takes Emma's earlobe into her mouth. This causes Emma to moan loudly. "We are both wearing to much clothes."

Regina sits up again and starts unbuttoning her blouse. With every button Emma's eyes grow blacker and blacker with lust. Regina has never seen someone's clear desire for her like she was seeing in Emma's eyes. When her blouse was gone she helped Emma's out of her sweater and shirt before they both helped each other out of their pants. Soon two bodies where sliding against each other.

"Emma…" Regina breaths out. "God Emma touch me."

Emma smiles into their kiss before breaking it and letting her lips meet other places on Regina's body. She travels from Regina's neck to her collarbone, she gives it a little bite before soothing the flesh with her tongue. She goes more south to Regina's breasts kissing and sucking them until she could hear Regina moan again. She couldn't get enough of that sound. Her hands cover Regina's breasts and her lips travel further. Regina giggles and squirms when Emma's tongue dips into her bellybutton.

When she finally arrives at her final destination, she starts sucking Regina's clit into her mouth and was glad to hear Regina's sound of relief. She looks up and sees the closed eyes and blush on Regina's chest. She looked absolutely beautiful and Emma stopped her actions for a second and let her head rest against Regina's thigh.

She watches as Regina's eyes open up and look down in confusion. "What's wrong?" Regina asks her voice clearly affected by what they were doing.

"Just want to take a second to look at you and tell you how beautiful you are." Emma tells her in her most casual voice. She was about to continue going down on her when Regina sits up and grabs Emma by her neck crushing their lips together.

"I want you to make me come while I can look into your eyes." Regina says breaking her kiss and helping Emma into a sitting position. They were now facing each other, they bodies connected and their legs tangled. Regina was cupping Emma and Emma was cupping Regina. They moved their hands and rubbed each other's clit until they were both a panting mess.

"God Regina. You feel so good. Don't stop." Emma says. She was getting close and she could feel that Regina was close as well.

"Emma…god….Emma….I going to come soon!"

Emma nodded. "Me too baby. God Regina. You're so perfect."

Regina wanted to keep her eyes open but the earthshattering orgasm didn't let her. She squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head against Emma's. She kept her hand moving until she could hear Emma moan her name and she knew Emma had come down from her high.

They both fell down exhausted on the bed still facing each other. Emma couldn't stop smiling and Regina had never giggled so much in her life.

"God I love that sound." Emma says pulling Regina closer into her.

"What sound?." Regina asks and places her head on Emma's chest.

"You giggling like a teenage girl."

Regina huffs. "I don't do that."

Emma kisses Regina's head. "Yes you do and I love it." Emma says and places her finger under Regina's chin making her look up at her. "I love you Regina."

Regina felt herself tear up. She had wanted to hear those words for so long and knowing that they were true made it even better. "I love you too."

After several hours of making love they fell asleep in each other's arms. Emma was the first one to wake up. She could feel Regina's warm body against hers. She could hear her breathing and feel her soft hair against her skin. It was in that moment that Emma felt home. She wanted to wake up like this forever.

She managed to get out of bed without waking the brunette and gave her a kiss. She went downstairs and looked through the fridge. She took out milk and eggs. She looked for sugar and flour and started making pancakes. When they were done she cut up some strawberries and decorated the pancakes with whipped cream.

Emma couldn't believe how lucky she was when she got back upstairs and Regina was still asleep. She placed the food on the edge of the bed and got back in bed. She pulled the sheets away from Regina and grinned when she saw Regina's gorgeous body. The cold air brought Goosebumps to her skin. Emma kissed Regina belly and could hear the brunette moan. Regina stirred and Emma kissed her belly again.

"mmm Emma. What are you doing?" Regina asks her eyes slowly opening. Emma took in some air before blowing it against Regina's belly and making a loud farting noise. "O my god Emma!" Regina says sitting up immediately and pushing her away.

"hahaha, so sorry. I couldn't resist." Emma says and giving Regina a good morning kiss. "I brought breakfast." Emma says, taking the food and giving a plate to Regina.

"Thanks, this looks delicious." Regina says and starts eating. They ate in silence for a while just enjoying being in each other's company.

"So what are you going to do today?" Regina asks when she finished eating.

"I have to do some work but if you are up for it, I'll like to come back here tonight." Emma says. She had to go give the police to information she had found out and she had to warn Gold.

"I would love that. After I pick up Henry, I'll cook us dinner and we can watch a movie."

"Sounds perfect."

 **Greg Mendel POV**

A smile graces his face when he sees the beautiful brunette walk inside her house. She was followed by an excited little boy. He loves knowing that they can't see them, that they don't know that he is watching them. He likes the thrill.

He was 14 when he first learned that he liked watching. Liked knowing someone's every move. He became a part of their lives, like he mattered. But there was only one thing that he liked even better, that he loved. Taking a life, seeing the fear in their eyes just before they died.

His first kill was a 9 year old girl. She loved playing with her cat outside after school. He lived in the foster home a few houses away from where the girl lived. It was a good home, friendly people, to friendly for his own taste. They never knew when he sneaked out at night. No one knew about him going out every night to walk around and watch people. Just like no one knew that he was the one to climb into the girl's bedroom to suffocate her with a pillow. She had struggled but he had been too strong. The next morning her parents had found her and the police didn't have an explanation for what had happened. He felt invincible but it also knew that he had been lucky next time he was going to plan more.

He gets out of the car and opens the trunk door. "Come one boy, let's go for a walk." He tells the golden retriever who is very excited. He takes the lease and helps the dog out of the car. He walks with him to the house and looks around carefully. He sees a path going to the garden and smirks. He retrieves a treat out of his pocket and throws it in the direction of the garden. He lets go of the lease and watches how the dog immediately tries to locate the treat, disappearing in the garden.

He lazily follows the dog when he hears someone calling out. "Mommy, Mommy! There a doggy in the garden!"

"Henry! Don't get to close." Regina calls out and runs after her son. He smiles and watches how his dog sits down and curiously watches the pair. He had trained the dog well.

"Oscar! Here boy!" He calls out and the dog immediately comes running.

"I'm so sorry. He slipped away from me. I hope he didn't frighten you. He's a very sweet dog." He says and walks closer. He takes the lease again and pulls the dog to him.

"It's alright. Those things happen." Regina says and puts her hands on Henry's shoulder, stopping him from going to the dog.

"My name is Greg Mendel. I'm new to the neighbourhood." He says and takes a step forward.

"Regina Mills and this is my son Henry. It's nice to meet you." Regina says and shakes his hand. Greg smiles at feeling how soft her hand is. He has never met a lovelier creature. From the moment he saw that video on the journalist's computer he knew he she was his next prey.

"Mommy can I play with the doggy." Henry asks.

"No I'm sorry Henry. We are having dinner and you already washed your hands." Regina says and Henry pouts.

"Listen to your mommy Henry. Maybe another time. Oscar and I need to go home now." Greg says and say his goodbye. He walks back to his car and let Oscar back in. He scratches the dog behind his head. "Good boy."


	21. Chapter 21

**So Thank you all for the feedback and follows, this story is coming to an end. Tomorrow we have the final chapter and a epilogue**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Emma**

Emma was slowly losing her patience. She had been waiting for over half an hour and still no officer or detective had come to talk to her. She wondered what could be more important than talking to her. She told the officer at the information desk that she needed to talk to someone about detective Booth but he told her to wait. She was done waiting.

She stood up the moment she saw someone looking a little like a detective. "Excuse me ma'am are you a detective?" Emma asks.

The woman raises her eyebrow clearly having heard the irritation in the blonde's voice. "Yes I am. How can I help you?" She asks. She briefly let her gaze cross towards officer Holds at the desk before directing her full attention to Emma. It wasn't the first time the imbecile let someone wait without telling someone.

"My name is Emma Swan. I'm a reporter for the Golden Times. Detective August Booth is my informant for a story I have been working on but he has gone missing." Emma explained.

"I know August Booth. He was fired a few weeks ago."

Emma frowned. She didn't know that. August hadn't told her that fact. This made him not a reliable source. "Well…..I….I didn't know that. But still he has gone missing. He was investigation some case and…" The detective held up her hand.

"Miss Swan, I find it my duty to tell you that August Booth was fired because he started investigating cold cases and cases that were closed. He would disappear for days without anyone knowing where he went."

Emma opened and closed her mouth. She let her hand drag through her hair. "Alright, but still." Emma took out her tablet. "He found some information about a cold case and he has been connecting other cases with each other." Emma showed the detective the information. "You see. This is about a serial killer. He gets protection from the mayor because he's his estranged son."

The detective let her finger scroll over the information before giving the device back to Emma. "I'm sorry Miss but some of those cases I have personally worked on and the name Greg Mendel never even came up in those. I think detective Booth has suffered some mental breakdown and he has been dragging you with him."

"So you are not going to investigate this? This is all made up?" Emma asks. She didn't believe it. She has worked through the information herself and she could connect the dots as well. "Please just take this." Emma says giving the woman the USB stick with all the information on it. "Just give it a look." Emma pleaded. They couldn't do nothing.

"Alright, I'll give it a look." The detective says.

Emma nodded. She felt defeated, she wanted to do something. But what? She was just a first time reporter. The people who needed to take action weren't doing anything. She walked out of the police department with her shoulders hung low.

 **Regina POV**

She's in the kitchen chopping carrots when Henry starts crying out for her. "Mommy! Mommy! Oscar is in the garden again." He cries out and comes running in the kitchen. Regina puts down her knife on the chop board and cleans her hands with a towel.

"Oscar? You mean the dog?" She asks and Henry nods happily.

"Yes can I go and play with him?" Henry asks and without waiting for an answer he runs to the backdoor.

"Henry wait!" Regina calls out and runs after him. She opens the backdoor and sees the dog rolling around in the grass. When he sees Henry he jumps up and starts licking him all over his face. Henry giggles and rubs the dog behind his ears.

Regina looks around and crosses her arms over her chest. She doesn't see his owner maybe the dog escaped out of his garden. It's rather cold outside and she doesn't want Henry to get a cold.

"Henry let's go back inside. It's warmer." Regina says but Henry pouts.

"But Mommy I want to play with Oscar." He looks at the dog and kisses his nose.

"Alright, Oscar can go inside as well." She says and Henry's face immediately brightens. They let the dog inside and Regina tells Henry to only play with him in the kitchen, she doesn't want him jumping on any of the furniture.

She continues working on the dinner when the doorbell rings. She smiles when she sees Henry rubbing Oscar's belly at a fast rate. The dog's tongue was hanging out and he was enjoying himself clearly.

She walks to the front door and opens it. "Ah you must be looking for Oscar." Regina says smiling when she sees Greg standing on her porch.

"Yes, he escaped from my garden. I'm sorry if he caused you any problems." Greg says holding out the lease of the dog.

"No problems at all. My son is playing with him in the kitchen. Why don't you come inside for a second." Regina says and takes a step aside to let the man in. Greg smiles and thanks her before walking towards the kitchen. Regina closes the door and follows him.

"Hello Henry." Greg greets the happy boy. He crutches down and pets Oscar's head. "Hello Oscar. It seems like you are enjoying yourself quite nicely." Greg says and looks up to smile at Regina.

"Yes. He has a really soft belly." Henry chuckles and let his head rest on the dog's belly. Greg smirks and let his hand brush over Henry's head. "You are a nice boy Henry and probably very intelligent." Greg says standing up and looking at Regina. He let his eyes room over Regina's body. Standing so close to her makes his every fantasy become a reality.

"Yes he is." Regina says feeling a little uncomfortable with the way Greg is looking at her. "Henry it's time to let Oscar go home now." Regina says motioning for Henry to come to her.

"Oh, but we don't want to go home just yet." Greg says and puts his hands on Henry's shoulders. Cleary feeling the tension in the room Henry's looks up at his mother with confusion in his eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Let go of my son!" Regina says and takes a step forward. The moment she does this Oscar jumps up and growls at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Oscar is trained to protect me." Greg says squeezing Henry's shoulders making the boy whimper.

"Let go of him! You're hurting him!" Regina says and takes another step forward trying to reach Henry but Oscar jumps forward and tackles her to the ground. He standing on top of her and in barking. Henry starts crying but can't move because Greg is holding on to him too tight.

"Please don't do this! Let us go." Regina asks quietly hoping the dog won't attack her.

Greg chuckles. "Oscar here." He says and the dog listens immediately getting of Regina and walking back to his master. "Get up Regina!" Greg demands.

"Take Henry. Comfort him and lock him up in his room!" He says pushing Henry towards Regina and taking out the Taser he had hidden in his pocket. He points it at mother and son and Regina can only obey his every command.

"Mommy. What's going on?" Henry asks when they enter his room. Regina crunches down in front of him completely aware that Greg is watching them. "Nothing honey. Greg just wants to talk to mommy and when we are done he's going to go away and I'll come and get you." Regina says brushing some hairs out of his face and giving him a kiss.

"Mommy don't go." Henry pleads and Regina needs to use all her strength to not cry.

"I'll just be moment. Why don't you go play with your toys." Regina says and points at his lego blocks. Henry turns to his toys and Regina stands up. "Why don't you make me a castle, my little prince."

Henry nods and slowly walks over to his toys. Regina smiles and walks out of the room she closes the door and locks it. The moment the lock clicks shut she feels Greg's hand in her hair and he pulls at it.

"aaah!" She cries out.

"Shut up! Where's your bedroom!"

 **Emma**

It was too early to go the Regina's so Emma decided to go back home. She walked, she needed to clear her head. Everything had fallen apart. She couldn't go to Gold, she didn't have a reliable source and with the Mayor's threat there was no way Gold was going to run the story. She blamed herself, she was a reporter she should have checked August. She checked the information but she didn't check her source enough. Biggest mistake a reporter could make and she had made it.

She walked in her apartment and decided to take a shower before going over to Regina's. The woman would make her forget the mess that was in her mind. Emma entered her bedroom to gather her things when she noticed her laptop was placed on her pillow. She frowned she would never put her laptop on her pillow, it might trip over. She sits on the bed and grabs the device. On the first look she doesn't see anything strange. She goes to systems changes and finds out someone has undeleted files from months ago. She goes to her fast access and clicks on the file that was recently opened, she knows it wasn't her that opened it. She knows what the file is before it actually starts to play. She goes death silent and feel her heart stop when she sees her and Regina enter her old bedroom.

She starts shaking. Someone has been in her apartment and someone knows about the most disgusting thing she had ever done. She has a sinking feeling the person that entered her apartment must be the same one that left her the post-it. She needs to talk to Regina! She needs to talk to her right now!

Emma grabs her phone and runs out. She almost falls down the stairs but manages to stay upright. She reaches her car the same time as Regina's voicemails tells her the woman isn't reachable.

"Fuck!" Emma yells and turns on the engine.


	22. Chapter 22

**So this is the end of this story. It took some turns and twists that I myself didn't expect but alas I like how it turned out.**

 **I have a few ideas lined up for other stories but those will take a while before I post them.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I loved hearing from you guys and I some feedback even improved my writing so thank you for that as well.**

 **until next time...**

* * *

 **Regina**

He drags her to the bedroom and throws her on the bed. Regina turns around immediately. She needs to see him. She needs to be prepared for what he's going to do. She won't let him take her without a fight.

"Seems like someone had a good night." He says smirking and pointing to the bedding. "Did Emma stay over?" Greg asks and feels smug seeing the confusion on Regina's face. "Yes I know the beautiful blonde reporter. She had been digging her nose in my business and I don't like it. So I found out her little secret." He says and unzips his coat. He likes getting comfortable while his victims are at their most uncomfortable. "She thought she had deleted it but I'm smart. I found a video and you are the lead in it Regina."

Regina eyes grow wide. The video? This pervert saw the video? What was he going to do to her? Her bottom lip starts trembling. She doesn't want him to see her weak but she can't help it. She can't keep the tears from falling, she's so scared.

"No no no." Greg says moving closer and snatching Regina's chin between his thumb and pointer finger. Regina wants to move her head away from him hand but he holds on tight. "No need to cry. You were magnificent in it. You submitted yourself completely to her. It's something I have always dreamed of. Owing someone." He let his finger travel over her cheek. "You're so soft." He whispers. His fingers move from her cheek to her lips.

Regina knew what he wanted to do to and she wasn't going to let him, she kicked her leg into his groin hard. Greg yelled out in pain and Regina darted from the bed. She needed to be strong for Henry. If she could only reach his room, she could lock them both up in there. She was crossing her bedroom when a searing pain travelled through her body. She collapsed to the ground twitching. After a few seconds the pain stopped and Greg had moved closer to her.

"I hoped this was going to be easy but you leave me no choose Regina." Greg says holding up the Taser in his hand. "This is a Taser, you do something like that again and I pull the trigger again. He says his finger already itching to see her in pain again. He found himself getting aroused at the only thought of hurting her.

"Please don't!" Regina says her voice hoarse from crying out in pain.

"Get on the bed!" Greg demands but Regina didn't move, she couldn't the effects of the Taser hadn't worn of yet. "I'm not going to ask you again!" She tried but she couldn't.

Regina bit her teeth when the pain was back. This time she didn't scream in pain, she couldn't let Henry hear her scream. It would frighten him.

"You are a strong woman Regina! Breaking you is going to be fun!" He advances on Regina but stops when he hears Oscar barking downstairs. He frowns and opens the bedroom door. "Oscar! Quiet!" He yells downstairs.

"Regina!" A voice shouts back from inside the house. Greg curses, he recognizes that voice. The blonde is here. Shit he didn't think she would be here already! She wasn't supposed to be here until later. He stepped into the hallway and closes the bedroom door. He panicked, did she hear him? Did she know something was wrong? He needed to take her out.

"Regina! Are you okay?" Emma shouts again. She was holding some meat for the dog that had barked at her when she had come through the backdoor. Regina didn't have a dog and she had heard a strange voice yelling at the animal. Something wasn't right. Who's dog was this? Where was Regina and Henry. She took some more meat and guided the dog outside before closing the door again. That was one problem solved. She walked out of the kitchen and looked around. A shiver ran down her spine at the next thought that crossed her mind. What if he was here? What if he had hurt Regina or Henry?

"Regina!" She yelled again this time it sounded panicked.

"Emma! Emma! I'm in my room! Can you get mommy!" Henry's little voice sounds through the hall and Emma immediately ran upstairs. When she lands on the threshold she freezes when she sees Greg standing with a devilish smile on his face.

"Hello Emma! We finally meet face to face!" He says and Emma feels her stomach twist. Where was Regina. What did this asshole do to her?

"Where is Regina?" Emma asks trying to stay calm. She looks at the Taser in his hand and saw that it had already been shot. She looked back to Greg and the smile he was displaying made her stomach flip. He had hurt Regina. Her blood started boiling. What stopped her from taking this man down. If no one was going to do anything to take this monster down then she would do it.

"You fucking asshole." Emma shouts and advances on Greg.

Greg hadn't anticipated Emma attacking her. Normally his victims was immobilized before they could do anything. He held up the Taser wanting to struck her skin so he could hurt her but Emma foot kicked it out of his hand. He tried to reach for it but Emma's fist was quicker. She hit him and for a second he saw black spots.

He shook his head and found his footing again. He dodged Emma's next hit and kicked her against her knee. He grinned when she went down. He kicked her in the stomach and Emma gasped for breath. He was up on her before she could do anything. His big hands closed around her throat and he started squeezing.

"Never killed two people in one day." He says squeezing hard. Emma started scratching at his wrists but he was to strong. She couldn't give up, she needed to stay alive to protect Regina. But no matter how hard she tried she could help but feel her windpipe closing off the hard he squeezed.

"You'll never know what it feels like." A voice called out before a shot sounds through the whole house. Greg didn't even have time to see who shot him when everything went black and he collapses on top of Emma.

Emma coughs hard when she could finally catch her breath again. She rolled Greg of her and looked up at the person that shot him. She didn't know what she expect but seeing the same detective she saw this morning wasn't it. The detective holstered her gun again and other officers came up from behind her.

"Are you alright Emma?" The detective asked. Emma nodded but before she could ask her questions she dragged herself towards Regina's bedroom. She opened it and her heart filth with relief when she saw Regina looking up at her.

"God Regina." Emma choked out and pulled the woman into a hug. Regina groaned but she didn't care about the pain. Emma was here, she had heard the fight between Greg and Emma and she was so glad she could hold Emma in her arms again. "Henry." Regina whispers, she didn't need to say his name twice. Henry came running out of the hallway into the bedroom. He threw himself on Emma and Regina. "Mommy! Mommy!" He cried out and Regina clutched him to her chest. "It's okay little prince. Mommy's fine."

They were all sitting on Regina's hospital bed when detective Fa Mulan knocked on the door. "I'm sorry Emma but can I speak with you for a second in private." Emma nods. She gives Henry and Regina both a kiss before going outside with detective Mulan.

"I own you some answers don't I." The detective says and Emma lets out a nervous laughter. Yes she really did.

"Yeah you do."

The detective nods. "Let me start with apologizing for this morning. We have been working on this case for years. The real reason detective August Booth was fired was because he brought to much attention to the case. He was obsessed with catching Greg Mendel that he brought everyone in danger. We created a blind spot, August was fired and we made it seem to the outside world that we had dropped the case. Greg would make mistakes if he thought he was safe. " Mulan looked down. "We thought if we gathered enough evidence we could pick him up and arrest him but we waited too long. August used to be my partner, I never wanted anything to happen to him but in a way he did help us catch him after all. We found his body yesterday and Greg left evidence. A lot." Mulan looked back up to Emma and had to whip a few tears away. August had been a great partner and friend to her for the years they had been working together. He death was painful loss for her.

"euh… but let's talk about you involvement. We started following you when your boss Robert Gold contacted us. He told us what you had been doing and about the mayor. We started following you, tracking what you were doing, just in case you could give us new evidence. And thank god for that, if we hadn't been doing just that we wouldn't have been there when he attacked." Mulan explains. Emma was dumbs trucked she had never noticed someone following her or watching her. It feels unreal when she thinks about it.

"Thank you." Emma says but detective Mulan shakes her head.

"No thank you. I don't know why but somehow he started making mistakes the moment you got involved. You helped us get rid of a horrible monster. So thank you." Mulan says and shakes Emma's hand.

"I'm going to go and let you get back to your family. If you need anything please let me know." Mulan says and walks away. Emma closes her eyes for a second and let everything sink in. She opens them again and smiles. She turns around and opens the door. She locks eyes with Regina and suddenly it hits Emma. Family? Yes she wants this to be her family.

 **A few months later.**

Regina and Kathryn were walking across campus like they did every day. Both were sipping their coffee and talking about what was happening in their lives. "Come on there has to be something! Kathryn says. "You have been living with each other for months now. There must be something that's irritates you."

Regina chuckles and shakes her head. "Nope she's perfect."

"I don't believe you." Kathryn says and sips her coffee. The moment Emma and Regina had finally make their relationship official Kathryn had wanted to know all the dirty details of their life's. It's what the blonde loved to do, gossiping.

"Let it go Kathryn. You're not going find anything." Regina says when they enter the building where Regina was going to teach her next leisure.

"You guys are so boring."

Regina almost chokes on her coffee. "Trust me Kathryn there is nothing boring about me and Emma." Regina says and Kathryn raises her eyebrow.

"Oo Regina. You can't say something like that and then not tell me anything." Kathryn whines like a child and Regina opens the door to her classroom. She was teaching in the big auditorium today.

"See you later Kathryn. "She says and closes the door. Ignoring Kathryn's next plea to get gossip out of her.

"Good morning class. "Regina says walking down the auditorium and immediately caught the attention of around 200 students. She like how powerful it made her feel to have so many eyes on her.

She got the remote for the beamer and switched on the device. She waited until it was ready. But instead of started up with the starting screen the beamer was already projecting something. The starting screen of a video.

Regina frowned and looked around the classroom. "Has another professor been here?" She asks and the students shake their heads. Strange, Regina thought.

"Well I hope it's not important." Regina says already moving to delete it from the screen. But before she could do just that the video automatically started playing.

"Crap!" The voice of a very familiar blonde sounded through the auditorium and Regina gasped in shock when she saw Emma coming into view. "Shit!" Sounded again and Regina slapped herself against her forehead. What was the blonde doing.

"Sorry about that." Emma says to the camera and goes to stand in front of it. "I guess making a good impression isn't one of my better qualities." Emma says and Regina can hear several students chuckle.

"So let's make this more awkward shall we." Emma says and all of the sudden romantic music sounds through auditorium. Regina watches how Emma deeply breaths in before addressing her.

"I love you Regina, it's simple as that. I love how much off a bitch you can be. I love how you can make me pee my pants when you get angry. I love the fire that is inside you. I love how when we are alone you are the most adorable and fluffy person I know. I love how you hold me like a koala at night. I love the way you scream my name when we have sex." Emma grins and the whole auditorium howls. Regina blushes heavily.

"I love the way you blush when I mention that. I love how much of a good mother you are to Henry. I love that you would go through fire for the people you love. I love how you feel like home to me. I love that you forgave me. I love that you want me after everything we went through, it's shows how much of a good person you are. I love you Regina. I need you to know that and if I'm lucky and everything went as planned I should be standing just right behind you because I love how I can creep up to you without you noticing." The video ends but the music keeps playing. She feels strong arms close around her and a kiss was placed on her neck.

Regina turned in Emma's embrace. Emma had to whip away the tears that escape from Regina's eyes. She didn't care that all her students could see her like this. She was standing in a bubble and the only thing that matter was Emma.

"I love you Regina." Emma says again and lets go of Regina's waist so she has room to kneel down and pull out the box she has been hiding for weeks.

"Will you marry me?"

Regina chokes on her tears. She couldn't speak, she could only nod but that was enough for Emma. The whole auditorium erupts, students start shouting, applauding and howling.

"I love you too Emma."

Slowly the music fades out.


End file.
